Llueve sobre mojado
by Lorelai-K
Summary: IchiRuki AU ¿Qué te puedes esperar después de estar cinco meses fuera de casa?
1. Cinco meses fuera

**¡¡Hola!! Cuanto tiempo… Bueno, lo primero de todo es una advertencia: este fic es AU, es decir, todos los personajes son de Bleach, pero no es el universo Bleach. En este caso es en el mundo normal y corriente, sin mucha imaginación. Así que siento deciros que no habrá peleas con hollows –aquí no existen- ni cosas por el estilo. **

**Una vez hecha la advertencia también debo decir que sé que tenía otro fic a medio que quité. Todavía sigue sin convencerme, pero éste me gusta mucho más y creo que está mil veces mejor. ¡Dadle una oportunidad! **

**Nada más, os dejo con el capítulo. **

**//////------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/////**

**I. Cinco meses fuera. **

"_Joder_ –pensó- _joder, joder, joder…"_ pensó una y otra vez. ¿Cómo diablos era posible? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba fuera? La verdad es que hacía cinco meses. Era la primera vez que volvía de vacaciones, y volvería a marcharse en dos semanas, quizás tres si le permitían alargar la estancia.

¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para qué había ido a pasar las vacaciones con su familia en vez de quedarse con sus amigos, tal y como le habían pedido? ¡Decidido! Pasaría una semana, y la otra volvería para hacer lo que más le apetecía: no hacer nada. Y con su familia era más que imposible, su padre, su insufrible padre, le haría trabajar en alguna tontería, o lo que es peor… prefería no pensarlo.

Así que cogió un taxi, y se dirigió a su casa. El aeropuerto estaba bastante lejos, a una media hora de distancia en coche. Si, ese dinero estaba claro quién lo iba a pagar. Y no iba a ser él. Durante el transcurso de camino a casa sólo pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en esos cinco meses, sin lugar a dudas los mejores de su vida. Sonrió levemente, cosa que no hacía normalmente, pero ahí sentado solo, en el asiendo de atrás de un taxi podía cerrar los ojos y descansar, ya que en el avión un loco histérico no paraba de acosarlo. ¡Cómo estaba el mundo!

Cuando el coche paró en la puerta de su casa, suspiró. Otra vez en Karakura, otra vez con su familia. No sabía cómo decirles todo lo que había pasado en escaso medio año. Pagó al taxista y sacó las cosas del maletero. Se cargó como un árbol de navidad de regalos, que en este caso eran maletas.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! –gritó esperando que alguien acudiera y le ayudara con los paquetes.

Nada. Nadie salió corriendo, nadie gritó su nombre. No había pasado nada.

Frunció el ceño. Se quitó los zapatos, cogió las maletas, comenzando a farfullar insultos, maldiciones y amenazas. Hizo más ruido que un elefante en una cacharrería, pero no había nadie en casa y podía permitírselo. Al subir las escaleras y llegar a la puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada. Soltó las maletas de golpe y abrió bruscamente sin mirar. Pero al entrar se quedó paralizado.

Una chica. Había una chica en su cama.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú? –le gritó mientras le señalaba con el dedo índice.

La chica era morena, con el pelo negro corto, lo miraba con unos ojos azul oscuro, que bien podían parecer violetas. Le sonrió abiertamente, se levantó de la cama, dejando ver un camisón amarillo claro, y aunque no tenía un escote realmente prominente, si enseñaba algo, pero lo que era peor, el camisón no dejaba mucho a la imaginación y a ella le daba igual.

-Debes ser Ichigo –le tendió una mano- he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti y… -él le dio la mano- a priori son verdad.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices? –achicó los ojos, puso cara de pocos amigos- ¿y quién diablos eres tú y que coño haces en _mi_ cuarto?

-Soy Kuchiki Rukia ¿no te habló de mi tu padre? –Ichigo negó con la cabeza.- Bueno –se encogió de hombros la muchacha- ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? –se desperezó y comenzó a hablar:- ya le dije yo a tu padre que no era buena idea quedarme en esta habitación que, al fin y al cabo es la tuya.

-Cuando vea a mi padre ya le diré yo si fue buena o mala idea –dijo por lo bajo mientras apretaba un puño.

-Así que, dejártela a ti no me costará más que unos minutos, por mucho que Yuzu me insistiera nunca me acomodé del todo…

-Muy bien, muy bien… -se rascó la cabeza, no le importaba nada en absoluto lo que le estaba contando, así que decidió cortar la conversación.- Te espero abajo, cuando este todo… listo, me avisas.

-Desde luego –Rukia quitó la sonrisa de su cara- Karin tenía razón…

-¿Con qué? –preguntó sin mucha importancia mientras se giraba, tan sólo por tener algo de educación.

-Con que tienes pinta de amargado, eres algo borde y… bueno ¿por qué vas tan chulito por la vida? –realmente había exagerado un poco las palabras de la chica, y también había omitido el detalle de lo enfadada que se encontraba Karin con Ichigo, pues a éste se le había olvidado por completo su cumpleaños.

-¿Pero quién te crees que eres tú para decirme todo eso en _mi_ casa? –se enfadó.- Y además ¡Karin no diría eso de mi!

-Pregúntale –le dijo sin hacerle mucho caso y buscando algo entre sus maletas.

-¡Mírame cuando te hable enana malcriada!

-¿Enana malcriada yo? –se giró con un halo de malhumor a su alrededor.- ¡Serás…!

-¡Lo que sea! –cortó ese sinsentido de golpe, intentado que todo se acabara.- Me importa muy poco tu sólo sal de mi habitación cuanto antes.

-¡Eres un borde! ¡Niñato! –le gritó- ¡A mi me gusta esta situación tanto como a ti, pero al menos no miro a la gente como si le perdonara la vida!

-¡Pero eres _tú_ la que estabas en _mi_ cuarto!

-¡No por propia voluntad!

-¡Para gritarme así al menos tápate! –se mofó de ella, mientras la chica se tapaba con las manos.

-¡Pervertido!

-Te espero abajo…

Dejó las maletas en la puerta, y pisoteando los escalones de la escalera como si ellos tuvieran la culpa. Bajó y se dirigió directamente a la cocina a comer algo. Era media mañana, aún no había comido nada y para colmo se acababa de encontrar con una loca en su habitación instalada. El perfecto recibimiento.

"Kuchiki" pensó. Ese apellido le sonaba demasiado, pero no caía… ¿de qué le podía sonar? Se sentó en el sofá masticando en su cabeza todavía toda la información: una chica en su cuarto, ¿por qué diablos no le había dicho nada su padre? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en _su_ casa? ¿En _su _cuarto? ¿Durmiendo en _su_ cama? Ichigo era muy celoso de su intimidad, en su casa, viviendo con dos hermanas y un padre algo trastornado, no era de extrañar que tuviera un cerrojo en su habitación. Él era el hermano mayor, sus hermanas dependían mucho de él, y por ende, el único lugar tranquilo de la casa era su cuarto, su adorado cuarto y ahora lo habían profanado.

Kurosaki Ichigo tenía veintitrés años, estaba en el último curso de universidad, y había decidido hacerlo fuera de casa, en otra facultad. "Por conocer mundo" dijo a todo el mundo, pero no era la única razón. Había elegido la misma profesión que su padre y parecía abocado a una monótona vida en Karakura, en la Clínica familiar. Pero sus planes habían cambiado, y en estas semanas de vacaciones tenía que hacer entender al cabeza-hueca de su padre y a sus dos hermanitas lo que significaba para él tomar sus propias decisiones.

-¡Ya está! –gritó la morena, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Bajaba con un libro en la mano, al parecer era bastante grande. Pero el chico pensó que cualquier cosa en esas pequeñas manos parecería grande, pues la chica era más bien de estatura pequeña. La miró detenidamente, llevaba unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta de manga corta con dibujo de un conejo. Tendría más menos su edad ¿y todavía llevaba camisetas de animales?

-Gracias –dijo secamente subiendo a su habitación, y mirándola de reojo.

Una vez en su cuarto, miró que todo estuviera en su sitio. Todo en orden. Se sentó en la cama, se puso las manos en la cabeza para aclarar rápidamente sus ideas y decidió acomodarse.

¿Quién se pensaba que era ese niñato? Si, era cierto que ella estaba en su cuarto, pero tío Isshin le había dicho que no pasaba nada, por mucho que la chica insistiese en que estaba mal, al fin y al cabo el chico no se había ido a para siempre.

La primera vez que Rukia vio una foto de Ichigo no pudo evitar pensar que era bastante atractivo. Y además, su padre no había perdido el tiempo diciéndole que estaba soltero, pues al parecer había roto con su novia hacía relativamente poco tiempo. Pero él no estaba en casa y ella nunca pensó que llegaría a conocerlo, pues su estancia, que iba a ser de un mes a lo sumo, ya se estaba alargando en tres. Pero no podía remediar sentirse como en casa, la familia Kurosaki eran tremendamente amables con ella, y además no había acabado con aquel asunto que le había llevado a Karakura.

Su nii-sama y Kurosaki Isshin se conocían desde antaño. De hecho, ella misma había conocido a la familia Kurosaki cuando también vivía Masaki, la madre de los niños, cuando Rukia tenía tan sólo cuatro años, pero no se acordaba casi de nada. Ella se había criado muy lejos de Karakura, que una vez fue el hogar de su familia, pues su hermano en la época en que murió su esposa se dedicó a viajar, llevándola a ella siempre consigo. Pero cuando ella contaba con dieciocho años se asentaron en Tokio, ahora tenía veintitrés cumplidos poco antes de llegar a la pequeña ciudad.

Los Kuchiki eran dueños, en las sombras, de la mitad de la ciudad literalmente, por eso su hermano viajaba mucho, pero nunca la había llevado con él, pues sus estudios eran lo primero. Pero hasta el día que la dejaron con la familia Kurosaki, casi toda su vida había sido tal y como su nii-sama la había planeado, salvo en una cosa, y por eso se encontraba en Karakura. Pero lo que su hermano jamás llegaría a entender es que le había dado libertad, pues Isshin, aunque tratándola como a una hija más, jamás le prohibió las cosas que su nii-sama si habría hecho.

Kuchiki Rukia se había criado en las mejores escuelas de Europa, América y Asia, siempre con su hermano detrás de la nuca vigilando sus pasos. Él quiso que estudiara una carrera universitaria, y eso fue lo que hizo. Cómo realmente daba igual lo que ella estudiara, pues la vida la tenía solucionada, estudió lo que quiso, y fue la primera vez en su vida que eligió algo: arte, ella adoraba el arte. No es que no fuera rebelde, como cualquier chica de su edad, o que no estuviera en descuerdo con lo que hacía su hermano con ella. Pero lo entendía, entendía la postura de criar a una hermana como a una hija, y respetaba la posición de su nii-sama en su vida, pues a sus espaldas había hecho y deshecho a su antojo. Lo único que realmente le disgustaba era que ahora, que por fin había elegido su futuro, él no lo aceptara y la mandara lejos de su ciudad, y de sus pocos amigos, para recapacitar.

_-"Si es tan firme y estas tan segura, Rukia _–le dijo-_ no te importará pasar un tiempo fuera meditarlo mejor. Pues, las decisiones bien tomadas no desaparecen con el tiempo."_

Y ella aceptó el reto ¿qué más le daba esperar un mes? Nada en absoluto. Es más le venía incluso bien. Lo único que no entendía era porqué enviarla con la familia Kurosaki ¿tanto confiaba nii-sama en tío Isshin? Pero lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo era lo que Kuchiki Byakuya, hermano de Rukia, quería. Ella se estaba arrepintiendo, por eso estaba alargando su estancia, y él no decía nada en absoluto.

Al poco tiempo de estar sentada en el sofá leyendo atentamente un libro dedicado al Péndulo de Foucauld, al estilo de novela histórica, entraron por la puerta las dos hermanas de Ichigo. Karin llevaba cara de pocos amigos y Yuzu la miraba tristemente, seguramente se habría vuelvo a pelear.

-¡¡Ichi-nii! –gritó la pequeña al ver los zapatos del suelo.- ¿Ichi-nii está en casa? –preguntó a Rukia, y ésta asintió con la cabeza.

El reencuentro fue lo que ella esperaba, besos y abrazos. Hermanos cariñosos, como nunca había tenido en su vida, pues, lo máximo que había hecho su nii-sama al despedirla fue un leve cabeceo. Él era así, nada efusivo, un hombre frío en todos los aspectos.

Siguió leyendo, mientras escuchaba como los tres hermanos, todavía en el recibidor, se intentaban poner al día e intentaban explicarse porqué su padre no había dicho nada de la llegada del pelirrojo. "Así sería una sorpresa" fue lo único que Isshin pudo decir antes de que su primogénito le mandará volando a otra habitación de una patada.

En ese instante creyó que molestaba, más de lo que había molestado en toda su vida, así que sonrió, cogió su libro y se fue a dar una vuelta. Estaba muy acostumbrada a la soledad y no le daba miedo, de hecho, llegados a ese punto de su vida, se sentía cómoda sabiendo que sólo estaría ella.

Era sábado por la mañana. No tenía nada que hacer. Pasearía y volvería para comer.

Al poco tiempo de salir Rukia por la puerta comenzó a llover, de esa manera tan inesperada y loca que ocurre sólo en determinadas épocas del año señaladas. Y ésta era una de ellas. Así que la chica decidió resguardarse en una cafetería hasta que pasara tremendo chaparrón, así también podía leer tranquilamente.

En casa de los Kurosaki todos, salvo Ichigo, se comenzaron a preocupar por la chica, pero pronto entendieron que era mayorcita y sabría cuidarse sin problemas. Así que comenzó el tan esperado interrogatorio al pelirrojo ¡cinco meses sin volver a casa! El pobre iba a tener para rato, pero había algo que tenía que preguntar mucho antes de que comenzaran a volverlo loco.

-¿Cómo diablos me metes una chica en mi cuarto y no me dices nada? –gritó Ichigo a su padre que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Cualquier otro chico de tu edad estaría agradecido.

-Viejo pervertido…

-Además ¿no te dije nada de Rukia-chan? –Ichigo, con cara de muy pocos amigos negó con la cabeza. Estaba hablando con su padre y con Karin en el salón de su casa, pues Yuzu, al comenzar los gritos, se fue a preparar la comida.

-Te luces papá… -replicó Karin.

-Bueno, eso es lo de menos, ahora vive con nosotros y no sabemos hasta cuando se va a quedar –sonrió maliciosamente Isshin.- ¿Dónde puede dormir ahora? –susurró más para ellos que para sí mismo.- Ichigo ¡puede dormir contigo!

-¡Y una mierda! ¿estás loco o qué?

-Pensaba que te hacía un favor… -respondió su padre- con la edad que tienes y sin novia… ¡Masaki nuestro hijo no es normal! –se giró para llorarle al póster gigante de su difunta mujer que reinaba en su salón.

-Puede dormir con nosotras, papá –adujo Karin.

-Hm –se frotó la barbilla- si le dije a Rukia-chan que podía usar el cuarto de Ichigo era porqué la chica está estudiando no se que cosa y con vosotras no iba a poder…

-Entonces no se, puede dormir Ichigo con nosotras. Total, sólo serán unas semanas.

-¡Y una…! –su padre no le dejó replicar.

-¡Ya se! –gritó Isshin- podríamos adecentar el cuartito de abajo.

-¿El qué está lleno de todos los trastos que Yuzu usa para limpiar?

-El mismo, Karin.

-Si, una cama vale –respondió la chica.

-¡Pues vamos! ¡A ver si pudiéramos tenerlo listo para hoy! –gritó el padre de ambos- sino Ichigo dormirá en el sofá.

-Mira que siempre me toca a mi… -refunfuñó el pelirrojo.

Al poco tiempo de comenzar con el nuevo cuarto de Rukia, Isshin se marchó pues decía que tenía trabajo en la clínica. Sus dos hijos sabían que era mentira, pero no dijeron más.

-Oi, Karin –le llamó su hermano mientras sacaba escobas y cubos de la habitación-trastero y los ponía debajo de las escaleras- ¿qué hace la tal Rukia en casa? ¿intercambio?

-No, Rukia-chan ya acabó la carrera, y en eso es mejor que tu –golpe bajo.- Su hermano es Kuchiki Byakuya.

-¿Quién?

-Ya sabes, ése con el que papá se ve cada pocos meses…

-¡Ah! ¿el hombre misterioso?

-El mismo. Y claro, cuando Rukia-chan vino a Karakura, papá le ofreció la casa.

-Y mi cuarto –refunfuñó Ichigo.

-Al parecer viene de una familia con mucho dinero.

-¿Es una princesita? –preguntó con tono de burla.

-Si, al parecer se pasó toda la infancia viajando, y hermano es dueño de medio Karakura, más negocios en el extranjero.

-¡Vaya! ¡Con razón papá me la quiere endosar! –se rieron los dos.- Entonces, alguien como ella ¿qué hace aquí?

-No lo tengo claro, no es muy habladora. Pero según tengo entendido está aquí estudiando algo…

-¿Y está aquí por la cara?

-Creo que sí, papá sabrá… Pero no es mala chica, ya la conocerás. Es algo retraída, pero con el tiempo se abre más.

-Pues a mi me chilló a la primera de cambio –replicó el pelirrojo.

-Que raro, no la veo yo chillándose con nadie. La sacarías de sus casillas Ichi-nii ¿qué le hicieste?

-¿Yo? –gritó- ¡fue ella! Esa maldita enana del diablo… que por cierto, Karin, dijo que tú habías dicho de mi…

Pero en ese instante, sonó el timbre de la puerta principal. Y como la chica sabía perfectamente lo que venía a continuación en la conversación, decidió poner tierra entre su hermano y ella hasta que se le pasara. Así que decidió ir a abrir la puerta. Seguramente sería Rukia-chan, que se le habían olvidado las llaves, le venía genial, ya que tenía que decirle un par de cosas a la morena.

-Hola –saludó tímidamente un chico con gafas de sol, y el pelo rojo y cogido con una coleta.- ¿Vive aquí Kuchiki Rukia?

-Si, pero ahora mismo no está.

-Soy Abarai Renji, necesito hablar con ella.

-Claro, pasa, no creo que tarde mucho en llegar.

Mientras el recién llegado se quitaba los zapatos y le daba su paraguas a la chica para que lo llevara a un lugar para que se secase, Ichigo salió del cuarto para ver quien era el recién llegado.

-¡Tú! –gritó señalándole.

-¡Tú! –gritó también el otro chico haciendo el mismo gesto.

-¡Eres el loco histérico del aeropuerto! –seguía vociferando Ichigo sin cambiar de posición.

-¡Y tu eres el borde que no quería ayudarme!

-¿Qué diablos haces en mi casa?

-¡A ti no te importa!

-¡Es mi casa!

-Viene a ver a Rukia-chan, Ichi-nii –replicó Yuzu viendo que no se acabaría nunca la discusión, ya que había sido debidamente informada por su hermana.

-Lo que me faltaba hoy… la enana malcriada y el histérico del aeropuerto… -farfulló entre dientes el pelirrojo, que decidió ir al salón para vigilar de cerca al recién llegado.

-Abarai-kun ¿no? –le preguntó Yuzu por educación.

-Si.

-¿Quieres alguna cosa?

-No gracias –respondió sentándose en el salón, Ichigo hizo los mismo en el lugar opuesto para tenerlo cerca.

-¿Y de qué conoces a Rukia-chan?

-Bueno –miró para otro lado, como avergonzado- yo –hizo una pausa dubitativo- soy un buen amigo suyo.

/////------------------------------------------------------------------------/////

**Bueno, para quien haya llegado hasta aquí ¿qué os parecido? ¿bien, mal, regular, peor? Espero vuestros comentarios. Ahora bien ¡que mal ha empezado la relación de Ichigo y Rukia! Aunque yo no me esperaba menos… **

**¡Ah! Este capítulo va dedicado a mis chicas de la PRDHA, que espero que pronto hagamos alguna maldad juntas. **

**¡Muchas gracias por leerlo!**


	2. Malas noticias

**Hola!!!! Vuelvo a la carga con otro capítulo. Nada más que daros las gracias por haber empezado a leer el fic, espero que este capítulo también os guste, ya me contareis. **

**//////------------------------------------------------------------------------------//////**

**II. Malas noticias.**

La lluvia no amainaba, y la hora de la comida ya se había hecho. Rukia no tuvo otra opción. Salió corriendo de la cafetería a casa de los Kurosaki, así que se empapó entera, de tal manera que su ropa se había adherido a ella por completo. Aunque su preciado libro parecía estar a salvo en su bolso.

Al entrar en la casa, intentó no mojar mucho. Lo primero que hizo sacar el libro con cuidado y dejarlo en el recibidor. Después se quitó los zapatos y una voz familiar la llamó.

-¡Renji! –sonrió la chica, como quien sonríe a una persona amiga en medio de una multitud.

-¡Rukia! –exclamó él para abrazarla.- Cuanto tiempo sin verte –le susurró al oído.

Karin, Yuzu e Ichigo, que habían estado interrogando al muchacho, salieron para ver la escena, esperando algo mucho más emotivo. Pero a los tres quedaron algo decepcionados, ya que parecía un abrazo entre dos hermanos que hacía mucho que no se veían.

Aunque estaba lloviendo era evidente que Renji necesitaba urgentemente hablar con Rukia en privado, así que decidieron salir a comer. La chica se cambió de ropa frenéticamente, en el cuarto de las hermanas de Ichigo, ya que su ropa estaba toda allí y no sabía nada de su nueva habitación.

Poco después llegaron a un pequeño restaurante de sushi, donde Isshin había llevado a la pequeña Kuchiki unos días antes, y que a ella le había encantado. Nada más sentarse la chica tuvo que preguntar a Abarai el porqué de su visita.

-Pero antes de nada Rukia, Kurakura ¿qué es¿una ciudad o un pantano? –le preguntó el chico, viendo como las ventanas del restaurante se mojaban con la insistente e incansable lluvia.

/////--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/////

La tarde de la familia Kurosaki se devino entre interrogatorio a Ichigo y la preparación de la habitación de la nueva inquilina. Aunque Rukia-chan estuviera viviendo con ellos unos pocos meses, ya era una más de la familia. Yuzu la trababa como a una hermana mayor, contándole sus problemas y preocupaciones. Por su parte, Karin, había encontrado en ella alguien en quien confiar, ambas se parecían más de lo quisieran admitir, así que se comprendían rápidamente. Y aunque es bien cierto que Karin fue reacia en confiar en Rukia-chan, al final tuvo que admitir que le gustaba tenerla en casa. En cambio, Isshin, la adoptó como una nueva hija casi desde el primer día, conocía a la chica desde pequeña, y eso hizo que tuviera la confianza de tratarla como si de una más se tratase.

Del tema de la habitación de Rukia sólo se ocuparon Karin y su hermano. ¿Por qué? Pues principalmente porqué Isshin y Yuzu se escabulleron aduciendo que tenían mucho qué hacer en la clínica. Ichigo nunca supo cómo le habían metido en ese lío con el que se había tirado gran parte de la mañana y casi toda la tarde. A última hora, el chico ya no podía más y sólo podía quejarse, su hermana lo ignoraba, pero él no podía parar.

-¡No entiendo porqué tengo que seguir con la habitación de la enana! –gritó algo furioso el pelirrojo, por enésima vez.

-¡No me digas enana!

-¡Rukia-chan! –le dijo Karin asustada, la chica había sido muy sigilosa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yuzu me ha dicho lo de la habitación y venía a ayudar –sonrió amablemente.

-¿Yuzu y papá están en la casa? –la chica asintió con la cabeza la pregunta de Karin.

-Bueno, realmente sólo está Yuzu –se corrigió.

-Entonces voy a ayudar con la cena. Ichi-nii y tú podéis seguir con la habitación.

-¿¿Qué?? –gritó el chico.- ¿Por qué tengo yo que…?

-Va, va… no te quejes pelopincho gruñón… -Rukia acababa de recibir una noticia nefasta y no estaba para tonterías.- Sino quieres continuar ya lo hago yo sola.

-¿Qué¿Cómo vas a mover eso tu sola listilla?

-No lo se, ya me las apañaré –dijo con un tono de tristeza que Ichigo ni notó, tan sólo quería un momento de soledad para poder recapacitar.

-Como quieras –dijo triunfante, pero antes de salir por la puerta, vio como la chica se sentaba en la cama, sin decir ni una sola palabra.- Para ser una princesita supuestamente bien educada –comentó el chico burlándose- no tienes mucha educación.

-¿Qué? –Rukia salió de su ensimismamiento para mirar con cara de pocos amigos al chico.

-Al menos podrías darnos las gracias.

-¡Pensaba hacerlo en la cena idiota!

-Seguro que si… -levantó una ceja.- ¡La gente como tú no agradece nada¡Tan sólo espera que le hagan todo y punto!

-¿La gente como yo¿¡De que diablos me estás hablando!?

-¡Ya sabes de qué "princesita"! –puso un tono burlón.

-¡Serás imbécil!

/////----------------------------------------------------------------------------/////

Isshin tras escabullirse de la idea de limpiar el cuarto de Rukia-chan se pasó un buen rato en su despacho mirando unos expedientes, pero claro, la hora de cenar estaba cerca y tuvo que volver a su casa. Una vez allí, escuchó chillidos que eran inequívocamente ¡De Rukia-chan y de Ichigo!

-¿Qué está pasado aquí? –preguntó a sus dos hijas que tranquilamente ponían la mesa.

-Déjalos, papá –comentó Karin poniendo los platos- desde que ha llegado Rukia-chan están así, creo que no saben hablar de otra forma.

-Si –replicó Yuzu. Estaban tan acostumbradas a los chillidos y patadas de su padre con su hermano, que lo de ahora tampoco era tan raro.

-Pero no creo que… -iba a replicar Isshin, cuando su hijo apareció por la puerta chillando.

-¡Pues arréglatelas tu sola¡Enana desagradecida!

-¡Está bien! –le replicó la chica asomando la cabeza.

-¡Rukia-chan! –gritó Yuzu obviando la escena.- ¡Vamos a cenar! –sólo la llamó a ella pues el resto estaban en el salón.

-¡Gracias Yuzu, pero no tengo hambre!

Realmente sí, tenía hambre, pero lo que no quería era tener que ver a ese insufrible cabeza de chorlito pelirrojo. Así que ahora tenía que hacer algo para pasar el tiempo de la cena sin pensar en comida. Era una lástima que Renji no estuviera en Karakura sólo por ella… también había ido mandado por su nii-sama por negocios, así que no podía quedar con él hasta el día siguiente. Tampoco podía arreglar su cuarto ya que ella sola no podía con la cama, tenían que hacerlo entre el descerebrado pelirrojo y tío Isshin. ¡Maldición! Además estaba la conversación con Renji, que le traía noticias de todos sus amigos en Tokio, y la mayoría no eran buenas… definitivamente había sido un mal día. Pero antes de nada, debía llamar para cerciorarse de qué todo era verdad.

/////---------------------------------------------------------------------/////

-A Rukia-chan le cuesta trabajo hacer amigos, Ichigo –le dijo su padre en la cena.

-No me extraña, con ese carácter que se gasta.

-No te pases con ella –le pegó un codazo a su hijo haciendo que escupiera la comida que tenía en la boca.

-¡Yo no me paso con ella! –de regalo, su hijo le devolvió un puñetazo.- Empieza siempre la niñata.

-No importa quien empiece, deberías -le devolvió el puñetazo, tirándolo en el suelo- ¡disculparte! Al fin y al cabo es nuestra invitada –terminó la frase dulcemente.

-¡Y una mierda! –estando en el suelo, lo único que podía hacer era pegarle una patada al loco de su padre.- ¡Ella es la desagradecida!

-Te he dicho que no importa, Ichigo –le cogió del cuello de la camisa para levantarlo, acto seguido le soltó y le empujó hacía la puerta.- ¡Corre a disculparte!

-¡No! Me voy a mi cuarto. No tengo más hambre –replicó mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡Papá! –se enfadó Yuzu.- Por tu culpa Ichi-nii no va a comer.

-¿Por mi culpa? –preguntó asombrado Isshin.- ¿Tú crees?

-Déjalo Yuzu –habló de la voz de la razón, que en aquella casa solía ser Karin- jamás aprenderán.

/////----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------/////

A media noche no podía más, estaba más que muerta de hambre y el libro no le ayudaba demasiado, su estómago rugía como un león, y el sueño tampoco quería venir. Así, Rukia salió de su nuevo cuarto, en el que ya habían puesto la cama y podía acomodarse libremente en él, no como en su anterior habitación, donde la libertad estaba coartada por la presencia de cierto pelirrojo que apenas conocía.

Al entrar a la cocina ya había alguien con el frigorífico abierto: Ichigo. "_Joder_" se dijo mentalmente, pero el hambre era más fuerte que otra cosa. Así que decidió hacer el típico carraspeo de garganta para anunciar su llegada.

Ichigo, en cambio, estaba tan absorto buscando comida, que la presencia de Rukia le pasó inadvertida. Así, cuando la chica hizo ruido pegó un bote y se dio con el techo del frigorífico, maldiciendo un poco de paso.

-Lo siento –dijo riéndose.

-¡No lo sientes¡Sino no te reirías! –bufó mientras sacaba algo para comer.

-Vale, yo no quería que te dieras, pero ha sido gracioso –comenzó también a rebuscar algo que comer, pero ella era un desastre en la cocina, así que decidió buscar algo ya hecho, como galletas o sucedáneos.

-¿Por qué no has salido a cenar? –el chico vio divertido como "la princesita" mote que pensaba ponerle de ahora en adelante ya que "enana" no le gustaba demasiado, buscaba algo de comer.

-No tenía hambre ¿y tú? –le miró con desdén- ¿es que comes por dos?

-No, es que mi padre me quitó el hambre –la chica seguía buscando algo que no fuese materia prima que cocinar.

-Tío Isshin a veces se pone sobre protector.

-¿Escuchaste la conversación?

-Era imposible no hacerlo –sonrió, pero mirando hacía los cajones de la cocina.- Yo estaba hablando por teléfono y hasta desde Tokio os escuchaban.

-Vaya –se rascó la cabeza- ¿vivías en Tokio?

-Si, desde hace unos años –era su primera conversación sin pelea.

-Yo también –Ichigo le puso un sándwich en la mano, se apiadó de ella, y Rukia se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Se sentó en el poyete de la cocina y se decidió a hablar con él durante un rato.- He estado estudiando en la Universidad, este año acabo.

-Hm –masticó con ganas, realmente estaba hambrienta- yo acabé el año pasado. Un poco más y nos conocemos allí.

-Si, y por cierto ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, digamos, que… -se quedó pensativa- un postgrado.

-¿De qué?

-De arte.

-Ya veo –Ichigo no iba a insistir más.

-¿Y tú? Normalmente estas vacaciones son más para los amigos que para la familia.

-Sí, pero… por muy ruidosos que sean –le estaba gustando la conversación- les echaba de menos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar?

-Dos semanas –"definitivamente" pensó al repasar de arriba abajo a la chica morena.

La mirada de Ichigo hizo que ambos se quedaran callados y tan sólo se escuchara el ruido de la lluvia al caer. Se miraron como si fuera la primera vez que se veían. Pero Rukia rompió el silencio, no podía continuar así.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el sándwich y la habitación.

-No es nada…

Mientras continuaban hablando, sin que ellos se diesen realmente cuenta, el tiempo estaba pasando sin que encontraran un tema en concreto. Fue curioso para ambos mantener una conversación que decía tanto de ellos pero sin preguntarse nada realmente personal, es decir, tan sólo hablaron de libros, películas, aficiones… pero ese decir, dice mucho de una persona.

Al buen rato de estar hablando sin gritos de por medio, el móvil de Rukia sonó, tenía una horrorosa canción infantil que sorprendió de sobremanera a Ichigo. La verdad es que la chica tenía cosas que lo dejaban desconcertado, lo mismo era la persona más madura y cabal del mundo, que pasaba a ser una loca infantil en menos de dos segundos contados. Desconcertante.

Por su parte, Rukia miró el teléfono con desdén, lo tapó para amortiguar el sonido y siguió hablando como si nada con el chico, cosa que a él no le pasó desapercibido, pero prefirió no preguntar. ¿Su hermano¿el tal Renji¿Un novio? No, un novio no, era imposible soportar a esa enana loca. Aunque mirándola mejor, tampoco parecía tan mala.

-Si no lo vas a coger –le apuntó Ichigo poniéndose a su lado- al menos quítale el sonido –volvía a sonar de nuevo.- Sea quien sea es insistente.

-¿Quieres saber quien es –Rukia levantó una ceja mientras le quitaba el sonido y apagaba el móvil- Kurosaki-kun? –dijo todo con un tono de niña buena, que sin saber bien porqué puso de mal humor al chico.

-Me importa muy poco quien te llame, enana.

-No me llames enana, Kurosaki-kun –al ver la vena de la frente a Ichigo, Rukia comprendió casi inmediatamente que ese tono le molestaba, así que siguió usándolo.

-No me hables con ese tono y no te llamaré enana –hizo un pequeño silencio y vio como Rukia también se comenzaba a enfadar- Enana -repitió.

-¡Hecho! –le extendió la mano a modo de cerrar un pacto.

-Ya sabes, si usas ese tono te llamaré enana –le replicó.

-Lo he entendido a la primera, Kurosaki-kun –dijo con el susodicho tono.

-¡Ya está! –pacto sellado- ahora tendré que buscarte otro mote… tampoco era tan ofensivo…

-No es eso, es sólo qué –achicó los ojos y se fijó mejor en Ichigo, y en ese instante asumió que ese estúpido pelirrojo comenzaba a atraerle, así que decidió terminar la conversación- me tengo que ir a la cama.

-¿Ya? –él también se había quedado algo ensimismado, pero por razones diferentes. Miró el reloj.

-Buenas noches Kurosaki-kun –se despidió.

-Buenas noches enana.

Ichigo se puso el pijama mientras seguía dándole vueltas a su conversación con Rukia, pero ¿por qué? Evidentemente no era la primera vez que hablaba con una chica, y mucho menos así. Pero ella tenía algo especial, no sabía decir bien la razón, pero tenía ganas de hablar con ella, de saber más de ella y ahora, en la soledad de su cuarto y mirando al techo con los brazos detrás de la nuca, se admitió a si mismo que quizás esa chica le estaba comenzando a interesar.

Rukia tenía un ritual al acostarse, y en él estaba el leer un poco, sino le costaba conciliar el sueño. Pero por muy interesante que fuese el libro, ella tenía el pensamiento en su antigua habitación, en su antigua cama, ahora habitada por su verdadero dueño, un chico pelirrojo que la sacaba de quicio, pero a la vez le interesaba. Pero ella no podía permitirse ese lujo. No. Para su desgracia ahora tenía otros asuntos entre manos que debía solucionar, y otro problema más no la ayudaría.

Pero si de algo estaba más que segura, era que ella jamás podría interesarle a ese chico. Habían empezado con mal pie, no cabía duda, pero lo que a ella le divertía tanto, seguramente a él le espantaría. Yuzu y Karin hablaban mucho de su hermano, al parecer su última novia era todo lo contrario a Rukia, así que eso casi la sacaba de la ecuación. Suspiró, ya que por un lado sabía que era lo mejor, no debía involucrarse más en esa familia, no quería terminar haciéndoles daño. Aunque por otro lado, por otro lado oculto y pequeño, le hubiese encantado tontear con el las dos semanas que iban a compartir, y que seguramente serían las únicas. Pero eso estaba fuera de su alcance.

/////---------------------------------------------------------------------/////

**¿Qué os parece como va la historia¿Muy largos los capis? Creo que los siguientes los haré más cortos, aunque la verdad es que me cuesta mucho porqué –bueno eso ya lo sabéis- me enrollo un poco.**

**Dentro de poco saldrán más personajes de Bleach, lo tengo casi pensado. Espero mantener más menos su personalidad, pero en situaciones algo… distintas.**

**Este capi has sido más IchiRuki que otra cosa ¡no lo puedo remediar! Pero al fin y al cabo ya lo avisé desde el principio, es un fic IchiRuki y el que avisa no es traidor. En el próximo espero ya poder meter la trama de verdad.**

**¡¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!!**


	3. Un domingo distinto

**III. Un domingo distinto.**

El domingo era el único día que Rukia podía estudiar, así que se levantó más temprano que nadie, se hizo un café –era de las pocas cosas que sabía de cocina- y comenzó su jornada. Mientras, escuchaba como poco a poco todos los habitantes de la casa se despertaban. Yuzu entró furtivamente a su habitación y le puso su desayuno en una bandeja en la cama, sin molestar, como hacía todos los domingos, y Rukia, sin girar la cabeza, le daba las gracias suavemente.

Al poco rato Karin e Isshin, normalmente discutiendo por algo, haciendo más ruido que nadie, bajaban las escaleras. Pero, aunque pareciera un absurdo, ese ruido hacía que se concentrara mucho más que en ningún sitio, le gustaba la sensación de tener una familia alrededor.

Bastante más tarde, como a media mañana, bajó el hijo mayor, y al poco tiempo se escuchó un gran golpe. Seguramente sería Isshin intentado dar los "buenos días" a su primogénito, pero sin mucha suerte.

Y así, poco a poco, se despertó la casa.

Al medio día, y como un clavo, Abarai Renji estaba a la hora dispuesta para llevar a comer a Rukia y despedirse de ella. Ya que su estancia tan sólo se alargaría hasta esa misma tarde. Pero a Yuzu esos planes no le gustaron en absoluto e insistió en que comiesen con ellos, cosa que evidentemente a Ichigo por una parte no le gustó nada, ya que tener que soportar al histérico de Renji no le apetecía, pero por otro lado quería saber qué tipo de relación tenían esos dos.

-Por cierto Rukia –comenzó a decir su amigo de la infancia mientras se sentaba a la mesa.- Kuchiki-sama me dijo que te advirtiese que vendría el jueves a hacerte una visita.

-¿El jueves? Es un día un poco… -comenzó a decir en voz alta, pero se calló súbitamente- gracias por avisarme, Renji.

A nadie le pasó inadvertido el hecho que el hermano de Rukia no se lo dijera directamente a ella, sino que usara intermediarios.

-Yo ya lo sabía Rukia-chan –adujo Isshin- se quedará a comer con nosotros. Pensé que ya lo sabrías.

-No, tío Isshin, pero –sonrió-. Nii-sama es así.

Un extraño silencio inundó el comedor de la casa de los Kurosaki, se notaba a la legua que Rukia no estaba contenta, que Renji estaba incómodo y que Isshin… bueno Isshin más bien había ignorado la conversación y se dedicó a molestar a su hijo mayor. Estaba encantado de tenerlo de nuevo en casa.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí Abarai-kun? –preguntó amablemente Yuzu.

-Negocios de Kuchiki-sama, principalmente –hizo una pausa.- Y ya de paso quería ver cómo le iba a Rukia, hace mucho que no le vemos el pelo –sonrió.

-Gracias por dejarme en segundo puesto, Renji –dijo la aludida.

-Sabes que tu hermano –se rascó la cabeza nervioso- no ha parado de darme trabajo desde que te fuiste.

-Lo siento –le susurró Rukia, pensando que nadie lo escucharía, pero Ichigo, que se había puesto al lado del pelirrojo, por controlarlo principalmente, lo escuchó y le sonó algo extraño.

-Echareis de menos a Rukia-chan –apuntó Isshin sin ningún problema.

-Claro –Abarai se sonrojó, y cambió de conversación.- Sobre todo Kuchiki-sama, estaba deseando venir, pero no pudo.

Para ninguno de ellos era ajeno que el tiempo que Rukia estaba viviendo en Karakura, su hermano jamás se había pasado a verla. Así que el comentario de Renji quedó más en su buena voluntad, que dejando bien a Kuchiki Byakuya. Desde hacía un tiempo las hermanas Kurosaki se preguntaban porqué aún no había visitado su hermano a Rukia, y el jueves esperaban enterarse.

La comida continuó sin ningún incidente más allá que alguna pequeña discusión entre padre e hijo que asustaron a Rukia y a Renji, pero que pronto vieron que eran comunes.

Cuando Renji se marchó, dejó a Rukia muy pensativa. Así que se encerró en su habitación, dejando a los Kurosaki algo preocupados, al fin y al cabo ya era una más. ¿Echaría de menos Tokio?

-Ichigo –le llamó su padre, el chico estaba sentado en el sofá y se disponía a poner el televisor.

-¿Si? –le miró de reojo, no le había gustado nada su tono de voz.

-Es domingo por la tarde, ¿no piensas ver a tus amigos?

-¡A ti eso no te importa!

-Sí, si me importa –siguió con un tono de paciencia que asombró al chico.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porqué me gustaría que sacaras a Rukia-chan a dar un paseo.

-¡¿Qué?! –ya estaba su padre con ganas de hacer de casamentero.- ¡No!

-¿Qué te cuesta Ichigo? Rukia-chan no sale mucho y además…

-¡Qué no te digo! ¡No quiero hacer de niñera de esa enana! ¡Que se cuide solita!

-No hace falta Kurosaki-kun –dijo Rukia con ese tono de voz que tanto odiaba Ichigo. No es que pensara salir de su cuarto, pero los gritos le habían llamado la atención y al ver que hablaban de ella decidió unirse a la conversación.

-¿Ves? –dijo el pelirrojo.- No hace falta, no quiere.

-No es que no quiera, Kurosaki-kun –otra vez ese tono.- Es que tú no quieres.

-Odio que me obliguen a hacer las cosas, enana.

-Nadie te está obligando, te he dicho que no hace falta.

-Vale, porqué no pensaba hacerlo…

-Ni yo iba a pedírtelo.

-¡Ha sido mi padre!

-Muchas gracias tío Isshin pero no…

Ambos chicos se pararon en seco, para ese momento Kurosaki Isshin ya se había marchado, dejando ambos algo perplejos. Por su parte Karin había quedado así que salió de su casa con los ojos en blanco ¿es que esos dos no podían parar ni un momento de discutir?

-¿Dónde se ha metido el viejo? –preguntó Ichigo.

-No lo se… -se puso a mirar por todo el salón, Rukia incluso miró por debajo de la mesa.

-¡No va a estar ahí! –comentó Ichigo.

-Tienes razón –la chica comenzó a reírse, la verdad es que le hacía falta.

-Vaya… -se rascó la cabeza, estaba asombrado por la reacción de Rukia.

-¿Qué pasa Kurosaki-kun? –dijo con ese tono que ponía nervioso al chico. Y acto seguido comenzó a reírse, más que nada por la cara de enfado que tenía Ichigo.

-¡Rukia-chan! –grito Yuzu.- ¿Dónde…? –paró de preguntar al verla reír con su hermano, era una estampa muy extraña, teniendo en cuenta que hacía pocos minutos se querían matar.

-Dime Yuzu.

-¿No has escuchado el teléfono? –negó con la cabeza la aludida. La chica miró a su hermano y a la muchacha con los ojos bien abiertos, era muy raro que ninguno de los dos lo hubiese escuchado.- Ise Nanao, pregunta por ti.

-¿Un domingo? –se extrañó.

-Dice que es urgente.

-¿Qué urgencia puede tener una restauradora en domingo por la tarde? –se preguntó a sí misma, pero en voz alta, mientras se dirigía al teléfono.

-¿Restauradora? –preguntó Ichigo a su hermana.

-Debe ser del trabajo de Rukia-chan. Me voy a la clínica Ichi-nii.

-Yo también voy a…

-¡No! ¡Descansa Ichi-nii! Llegaste ayer… -sonrió.- Si quieres el lunes ayudas en todo lo que quieras.

-Vale… -no se quedó muy conforme el pelirrojo ¿y ahora qué debía hacer? Quizás llamar a sus amigos… pero mirando la sombra que Rukia proyectaba en el suelo del salón, comenzó a cavilar sobre cómo sería el reencuentro con sus amigos, y sin lugar a dudas sería frío. Suspiró suavemente.

-Tengo que irme –dijo tajantemente la chica nada más colgar el teléfono.

-¿Y eso?

-Problemas en el museo –puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Museo?

-Si, el Museo de Karakura.

-¿Eso existe? –preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras con una mano se rascaba insistentemente la cabeza.

-¡Claro que si! ¿no te llevaron con el colegio a verlo cuando eras pequeño? Van muchos niños…

-¡Ah si! ¿El edificio medio abandonado con cuatro cosas?

-Bueno… si… -sonrió levemente- lo estamos mejorando.

-¿Vas para allá? –la chica cabeceó.- Te acompaño –eso era mejor que su otra alternativa.

-¿Y eso?

-Me gustaría volver a verlo… ya sabes por recordar.

-Tu sabrás.

Salieron de la casa sin decir adiós, al fin y al cabo el resto de la familia Kurosaki estaba en la clínica. Nada más salir Ichigo se fijó en Rukia, era muy distinta a las chicas que había conocido y que habían significado algo en su vida, muy distinta. Si, efectivamente se notaban las maneras de chica de buena posición, buenos modales y distinguida. Pero por otra parte, tenía un diablillo dentro, comenzó a sonreír levemente mientras lo pensaba, ya que, ese diablillo sólo había salido en tres meses gracias a él.

Por su parte, Rukia caminaba decidida pensando en lo que le podía ocurrir a Nanao-chan que la había llamado hecha una histérica y no paraba de balbucear insultos. Se quitó la imagen mental y notó unos ojos fijos en ella, esos ojos color avellana estaban puestos en ella. Le miró de reojo, y estaba esbozando una sonrisa. Así que ella también se dedicó a mirarlo sucintamente, y _"pensándolo mejor_ –se dijo a sí misma- _no parece tan malo como yo creía_". Además, le recordaba vagamente a alguien, pero no sabía decir bien a quien.

-Casi hemos llegado –dijo Rukia obviando el hecho de que no parara de mirarla, y que él por el despiste se estaba confundiendo de calle.- ¡No! –le cogió del brazo- por aquí Kurosaki-kun –le dijo con voz de niña buena.

-¡Qué voz más irritante enana!

-¿Te molesta Kurosaki-kun? –le agarró aún más del brazo y siguió con ese tono que odiaba el pelirrojo.

-¡Dios Rukia! –entornó los ojos- ¡deja de hablar así!

-Vale, Kurosaki-kun. ¡Es aquí!

En ese mismo momento, dos chicas observaban algo atónitas la escena, una con el pelo largo, pelirroja y con dos orquillas en forma de estrella, que bien podrían parecer de una niña pequeña, para alguien de su edad. Y la otra, con el pelo corto y de punta, morena. Ambas miraban entre el enfado y la estupefacción.

-¿Ese es… Kurosaki-kun? –aunque la pelirroja lo preguntó, más bien quería afirmarlo.

-Si, Orihime, es Ichigo –replicó su amiga, Tatsuki. Y ambas se quedaron unos instantes mirando fijamente el edificio al que entraban.

-¿Entrando en un museo?

-No parece propio de Ichigo, además, está cerrado.

-Será por la chica que le acompaña –la pelirroja puso una mano en su pecho, con el puño cerrado y los ojos acuosos, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Vamos, vamos, Orihime, ya nos enteraremos que hace ese idiota –la miró preocupada, deseaba y esperaba verla mejor- le llamaremos luego a casa.

-Esta bien Tatsuki-chan –y sin dirigirle una mirada a su amiga, se giró y caminó cabizbaja todo el camino a su casa.

**//////-----------------------------------------------------------------------------//////**

**¿En qué estaba pensado yo cuando puse a la pobre Nanao-chan de restauradora? A saber… Pero bueno, al final me gusta el papel que hace, ya veréis. Este capi lo he tenido que dividir en dos, la segunda parte no está acabada, pero espero subirla pronto. Ya me diréis que os ha parecido XD**

**Bye –bee!!!**


	4. El apocalipsis de Nanao

**IV. El apocalipsis de Nanao.**

Ise Nanao, o más bien conocida entre su entorno de amigos: Nanao-chan, era restauradora en el museo de Karakura por tiempo determinado, pero ya llevaba trabajando en él más de dos años, y si fuera por sus explicaciones nadie entendería porqué. La chica llevaba siempre unas bonitas gafas que le pegaban con su singular semblante, su pelo negro solía estar habitualmente cogido en un moño, y solía vestir muy discretamente; odiaba las extravagancias y las neuras. Por eso, el día que llegó a Karakura, y conoció a su jefe decidió quedarse el menor tiempo posible, pero sin pensárselo mucho ya llevaba dos años. Su excusa siempre era la misma: trabajo, ya que, cuando acababa con un cuadro… ¡aparecía otro misteriosamente! Y aunque bien podría haber hecho la mayoría de trabajos en su casa, pues no precisaban de todas las técnicas necesarias al no estar en muy mal estado, ella prefería trabajar en el museo, donde había hecho ya una vida.

El jefe de Nanao-chan, y artífice de su apelativo era: Shunsui Kyouraku un hombre esencialmente feliz, mujeriego, bebedor y, aunque resultase extraño con tal definición, también era cumplidor en su trabajo. Si bien es cierto, que siempre que podía dejaba a Nanao con más responsabilidad que la que debería, pero ella no se quejaba. Sus quejas venían esencialmente del puntillo mujeriego de su jefe ¿quién sabe? Lo mismo lo quería para ella sola.

**/////-------------------------------------------------------------------/////**

Cuando Rukia entró al museo estaba todo quieto, callado, como debía estar un domingo por la tarde. Oteó por todos lados buscando la urgencia de su amiga. Nada, ni sombra de nadie. Le indicó a Ichigo con la mano por donde ir, y el chico la seguía de cerca mientras recordaba si en algún momento de su vida había estado por esos pasillos, y concluyó que sí.

Pronto llegaron a una puerta que tenía un cartel que rezaba: "sólo personal autorizado", y detrás de ella fue donde estaba el apocalipsis de Nanao. Los dos chicos se quedaron quietos durante un instante al escuchar gritos de una mujer totalmente ofendida, pero se oían más voces dentro. Rukia creyó que cuanto antes entraran mejor.

Al abrir la puerta, un sinuoso pasillo poblado de puertas acababa en una habitación enorme, llena de extraños instrumentos que Ichigo no había visto en su vida, lienzos, cuadros, cajas y gente gritando. Y aunque el lugar hubiera podido parecer curioso para cualquier inexperto, el pelirrojo solo tuvo ojos para la tragicomedia que se estaba representando, así que se apoyó en la puerta y decidió ver cómo continuaba.

-¡¡Deja de reírte insensata!! –gritó una chica morena con el pelo recogido y unas gafas, era Nanao algo histérica. Le estaba gritando a una pelirroja con un especial gusto para la moda, que tenía un lunar cerca de la boca y el escote más grande que Ichigo hubiese visto en su vida.

-¡Ya lo arreglaremos Nanao-chan! –le intentó apaciguar un hombre con aspecto singular, bata rosa y pelo largo cogido por una coleta. Su jefe, Shunsui.

-¡Tres meses de trabajo! –gritó y al ver a la chica recién llegada se le abalanzó como una loca.- ¡Rukia-san!

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tanto grito?

-Esos dos –Nanao señaló a Shunsui y a la pelirroja, que no era más que Matsumoto Rangiku, otra licenciada en arte como Rukia que llevaba ya unos cuantos años en el museo, y era su jefa directa, que la saludó alegremente.- Esos dos… -la rabia no le dejaba hablar.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? –le increpó Rukia.

-¡Suéltalo ya! –gritó un chico con el pelo blanco que acababa de aparecer en escena por la puerta lateral, no en la que estaba Ichigo, sino una que estaba justo enfrente.

-¡Hitsugaya-san! –Nanao se tranquilizó en un instante.- No hay mucho que explicar, tan sólo mire… -se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación de manera melodramática, sabiendo que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella- esto –y destapó un lienzo.

-¡¡Matsumoto!! –gritó el recién aparecido y comenzó a regañar a la pelirroja de gran escote.

Mientras Rukia corría a inspeccionar el destrozo, miró de reojo a Ichigo y le instó con la mano a que saliera de la habitación, mientras le decía con los labios sin articular palabra "cinco minutos". El chico le hizo caso, aunque era muy divertido ver como se desarrollaban los acontecimientos, decidió ver lo que le aguardaba ese museo del que ni tan siquiera recordaba que existía. Nada más salir las luces se encendieron, seguramente Rukia habría dicho que lo hicieran para que él no se aburriera, pues había visto a lo lejos dos figuras de negro, seguramente guardias de seguridad.

Giró a la derecha en el primer pasillo, ya que no le gustaba que lo observaran de manera tan descarada, y en ese instante se quedó mirando un pequeño cuadro que –a primera vista- no tenía nada de especial. El artista era del todo europeo, pues tenía un trazo inconfundiblemente no oriental. Era un paisaje lejano para Ichigo, un tipo de ciudad que no se podía ver en el Japón actual, más bien parecía algo épico o fantástico. No pudo ordenar sus pensamientos cuando alguien le habló a sus espaldas.

-Siento el retraso.

-¿Rukia? ¿Ya? –no podía quitar los ojos del lienzo.- Si sólo han pasado unos minutos.

-¿Unos minutos? –levantó una ceja la chica.- Llevo lo menos veinte minutos intentado salir de esa jaula de grillos.

-¿Si? –le dijo distraído.- No me he dado cuenta.

-¿Te gusta? –dijo, refiriéndose al cuadro.

-Mucho.

-Esta es mi zona, yo explico estos cuadros a los visitantes.

-Pues hazme una demostración.

-¿Qué? ¡No!

-¿Por qué no? –le miró algo confuso, jamás entendería a las mujeres.

-Si quieres saber algo ven el lunes, paga tu entrada y… -le pegó un codazo para que la siguiera- lo mismo me alargo un poco más con ese cuadro en concreto.

-Como quieras… -suspiró.

Durante el camino no pararon de pelearse, Ichigo no entendía a Rukia, y ella no estaba de muy humor después de que el huracán Shunsui y el ciclón Matsumoto decidieran hacer una fiestecita improvisada cerca del trabajo de Nanao-chan. ¿Por qué diablos tenían que hacerlo en el museo? ¿y un domingo por la mañana? ¿habrían dormido esa noche? Rukia suspiró mientras Ichigo seguía diciéndole mil y un adjetivos que tenían que ver con su pequeña estatura, la verdad es que el chico era bastante imaginativo.

Al cruzar la puerta de la casa de los Kurosaki ambos chicos seguían gritándose y hacía ya mucho tiempo que habían perdido la perspectiva de la conversación. Karin estaba poniendo la mesa, y decidió ignorarlos, al igual que Yuzu, que estaba en la cocina. Pero su padre no pudo y los interrumpió.

-¡Ichigo! –le lanzó una super patada doble que el chico esquivó sin problemas, pero para asombro de todos Isshin se recuperó al instante.

-¡Joder papá que estoy ocupado!

-Te ha llamado Tatsuki-chan –dijo sonriente mientras Rukia desaparecía de escena, sin dejar de escuchar, ni por un instante, de lo que hablaban.

-¿Te ha dejado algún recado? –le preguntó malhumorado mientras fruncía más el ceño.

-Qué la llamases.

-Vale –el pelirrojo se dirigió al salón cuando su padre hizo un mal comentario.

-¿Cómo va lo de Orihime-chan?

-No te importa –sentenció y se sentó en el sofá para ver lo que ponían en televisión.

Rukia se le quedó mirando atentamente, creyendo que nadie la observaba, pues Isshin y Karin se habían quedado hablando en el rellano del malhumor de su hermano. Pero Yuzu, que estaba en la cocina la miró asombrada.

-Rukia-chan –la llamó- ¿puedes ayudarme?

-Claro –se fue con la chica y se puso un delantal.

-Ichi-nii nunca ha sido muy sociable –dijo amablemente la chica.

-No me extraña –dijo para sí misma Rukia entre dientes.

-Por eso nos sorprendió mucho cuando comenzó a salir con Orihime-chan.

Sin saber bien porqué esa frase fue como un jarro de agua fría en la cabeza de Rukia ¿por qué? ¿por qué diablos le importaba eso? Sin saber cómo comenzó a mirar de manera diferente al pelirrojo, que estaba totalmente pendiente de la televisión.

-Entonces, Ichigo ¿tiene novia?

-La verdad es que Ichi-nii es muy reservado para esas cosas, Rukia-chan –sonrió. Y decidió dejar las cosas en el aire, para ver cómo reaccionaba la morena.

-Comprendo…

Durante la cena el pelirrojo parecía mucho más ausente que el resto del día. Rukia comentó a la familia lo acaecido en el museo y explicó los pormenores del enfado de su amiga. Logrando así desviar la atención del taciturno pelirrojo. Tras acabar la cena, y antes de que todos pudieran levantarse a quitar la mesa, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Ichi-nii –llamó Karin que había abierto la puerta- es Tatsuki-chan.

Y así salió sin decir nada, cogió su abrigo, se puso sus zapatos y decidió hablar con su amiga en otro lugar. A nadie pasó desapercibido el gesto, pero tampoco nadie hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

**/////---------------------------------------------/////**

Rukia vio con incredulidad cómo el chico podía cambiar de estado tan rápidamente, era asombroso. Se despidió de la familia Kurosaki y se decidió a acostarse, para pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

Cuando Kuchiki Rukia llegó a Karakura tenía muy claro que no iba a estar viviendo de nadie. Si bien su hermano "le aconsejó" que viviera con los Kurosaki, en ningún momento quiso que fuera de manera gratuita. Así que llegó a un buen acuerdo con Isshin. Ella buscaría un trabajo y así podría aportar algo y pagarse sus caprichos, ya que había tomado la decisión de no pedirle nada a su nii-sama.

Kuchiki Rukia era ante todo cabezona y orgullosa.

Y como caído del cielo, Isshin le comentó que sabía que había una vacante en el museo de Karakura, más que nada porqué hacía poco más de tres años que comenzaron a restaurarlo y a ponerlo al día, antes estaba casi abandonado.

A la primera persona que conoció Rukia fue a Matsumoto Rangiku, que sería su jefa directa, aunque nunca actuaba como tal. Era una mujer muy guapa, con gran éxito entre los hombres, siempre solía estar contenta y tenía más vicios que defectos. Intentaba trabajar poco, pero lo que hacía solía estar bien.

Más tarde se presentaron ante ella una pareja peleándose, eran Nanao y Shunsui. La primera le estaría regañando a saber porqué y el otro pacientemente la escuchaba. La primera impresión de Rukia fue la de un matrimonio mal avenido, y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Eso sí, aunque Shunsui fuera el jefe, estaba claro quien mandaba allí: Nanao-chan. Eso lo aprendió la pequeña Kuchiki muy rápido.

Por último, entre el poco elenco de trabajadores que componían la plantilla, le faltaba conocer Hitsugaya Toushiro, un chico muy joven, pero muy listo, que compartía la labor de coordinación con el propio Shunsui, pero que debía controlar a Matsumoto y por ende a Rukia.

Y allí se encontró ella, que había viajado tanto, que había estudiado tanto. Se sentía como un bicho raro. Pero pronto se haría un hueco entre tanto loco. Y poco a poco iría conociendo a la fauna de marchantes de arte y coleccionistas que se paseaban por la zona. En poco tiempo Karakura era más hogar que el resto de ciudades que conocía, y se sentía segura en ella.

**/////-----------------------------------------------------------/////**

**Bueno, ¿qué os parece toda la fauna del museo? Ya os dije que aparecerían más personajes. Pronto saldrán otros tantos más, pero bueno no adelanto nada. **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios!!!!!!**


	5. Tengo mis razones

**V. Tengo mis razones.**

El lunes por la mañana Rukia no trabajaba, así que se levantaba temprano para poder repasar todas las cosas atrasadas que tenía del museo. La verdad es que no tenía más tiempo. Había conseguido el trabajo de ayudante de Matsumoto Rangiku, gracias a una beca, pero la verdad es que ella trabajaba como una más, pues "su jefa" jamás ejercía como tal.

Casi toda la familia Kurosaki se levantaba temprano el lunes, pero éste, con el hijo mayor en casa, todo era muy distinto a los restantes. Al parecer iban a cerrar la Clínica esa mañana, y estaban esperando a estar todos para hablar de algo importante, así que la chica se retiró a su habitación, sintiendo que, como poco, molestaba.

Una vez despierto Ichigo, comenzó –lo que pareció para Rukia- una reunión familiar. Así que ella decidió concentrarse más aún en sus papeles, pero su concentración fue interrumpida por su estúpido móvil. Si, se había olvidado de quitarle el volumen y se había olvidado de lo insistente que estaba.

Otra vez era él.

Ayer le había llamado así como cinco veces, y el día anterior unas cuantas más ¿Cuánto tiempo tenía que ignorarlo? No estaba segura, pero esta vez no le iba a perdonar. No. Y cuando ella decía que no era que no.

Pero mientras divagaba sobre qué hacer tenía el teléfono entre las manos –hoy era la primera vez que le llamaba- y la cancioncilla sonaba sin parar. Y sólo un grito pudo hacer que volviera a la realidad.

-¡Joder Rukia apaga eso! –le gritó Ichigo mientras abría la puerta del cuarto de la chica. Estaba recién levantado.

-¡No grites a Rukia-chan! –le contradijo su padre mientras corría hacía él y le pegaba en la cabeza, el chico no pudo apartarse.

-¡Lo siento! –para asombro de todos la chica en vez de gritarle al pelirrojo, se disculpó sonoramente.

Ichigo achicó los ojos, algo no estaba bien con esa cabezota que el día anterior se había pasado gritándole, y ahora por mucho menos se disculpaba. ¿Qué le pasaba? Pero pensándolo mejor ¿qué diablos le importaba a él? Tenía problemas mucho mayores entre manos. La noche anterior, tras la visita de Tatsuki, tuvo claro que pronto tendría que enfrentarse a lo que dejó cinco meses atrás.

La familia Kurosaki decidió pasar la mañana del lunes juntos. Invitaron cortésmente a Rukia, pero la chica declinó la invitación con la excusa del trabajo, pero realmente no quería molestarles, ella no era de la familia. Y mientras ellos se pasaban el día disfrutando de su compañía, ella se quedó sola en casa con su teléfono móvil y sus libros. Desde luego que hasta esa tarde, que trabajaba, iba a ser un día algo aburrido.

**/////////////////-------------------------------/////////////////**

Pero el tiempo pasa inexorablemente, así que diez llamadas de teléfono sin contestar –hoy estaba especialmente insistente, y Rukia sabía que era porque ya no estaban fin de semana-, una comida sola y unas horas después, se dirigía alegremente al museo. Al menos allí despejaría la cabeza.

Nada más entrar saludó cortésmente al guardia de seguridad de la puerta, y se dirigió la sala donde solían almorzar, para prepararse un café, y disponerse a dar las visitas, que comenzaban puntualmente a las cuatro y media.

-¡Rukia-chan! –gritó animadamente la que debía ser su jefa- hoy llegas pronto.

-Si, -respondió la chica dejando sus cosas en la mesa- había poco que hacer en casa.

-Hola Rukia-san –saludó algo taciturna, Nanao, que estaba hablando con Matsumoto, ambas solas en la habitación.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la recién llegada.

-Ya sabe –comenzó a decir la pelirroja, refiriéndose a su amiga de las gafas- cuanto tiempo ha perdido con el cuadro… del pequeño incidente… ya sabes.

-¡Oh si! –susurró Rukia.- El Apocalipsis de Nanao…

-Eso mismo.

-¿Te ha perdonado ya?

-A mi si, pero a…

-¿Qué estáis murmurando? –le interrumpió la chica de gafas.

-Nada Nanao-chan, –dijo Matsumoto- Rukia-chan me estaba diciendo quien era el pelirrojo que la acompañaba ayer –le guiñó un ojo y la chica se puso colorada.

-N-no, es nadie –dijo nerviosamente.

-Alguien debe ser –comentó Nanao- jamás has traído a nadie al museo. Bueno sí, a la familia con la que vives.

-¿Es tu novio? ¿De Tokio? –preguntó rápidamente la pelirroja.

-¡No! No, no… es Kurosaki Ichigo, el hijo de tío Isshin, que ha venido de vacaciones unas semanas.

-¡Y tu te lo quieres ti…!

-¡Matsumoto-san! –se avergonzó Nanao-chan.

-Tranquilas, las dos –puso paz Rukia- Ichigo es….

-¿Ves? Le llama por su nombre ya… -le susurró Matsumoto a Nanao.

-… un buen chico y me acompañó. Simplemente.

Ambas se le quedaron mirando ¿ésa era Rukia? Curiosamente ni Nanao-chan pudo tragarse esa mentira, ambas sabían que Matsumoto tenía razón, pero no iban a insistir. No al menos, por ahora.

Al poco tiempo Rukia comenzó su primera visita, la de las cuatro y media, que además era a la que menos gente acudía. Esta vez sólo cinco personas. El recorrido comenzaba cerca de la puerta principal y no pudo dejar de mirarla ni por instante recordando lo que cierto pelirrojo le había dicho el anterior.

_-Si quieres saber algo ven el lunes, paga tu entrada y… -le pegó un codazo para que la siguiera- lo mismo me alargo un poco más con ese cuadro en concreto. _

_-Como quieras… -suspiró Ichigo._

¿Lo diría de verdad? ¿o lo diría por cumplir? En fin, no tenía manera de saberlo. Durante el recorrido se tranquilizó y pudo hacer su trabajo lo más diligentemente posible, pero al llegar al cuadro que miraba con tanta pasión Ichigo, no pudo dejar de explayarse un poco más. A ella también le encanta, le evocaba otros lugares donde había vivido. Pero miró con lástima las caras de las cinco personas que la estaban escuchando, por sus expresiones supo que jamás entenderían todo lo que podía decir esa obra.

Entre visita y visita, tenía siempre unos diez minutos de descanso, que realmente eran los que se les daban a los visitantes para hacer preguntas, cosa que casi nunca ocurría. Normalmente Rukia iba a ver a Nanao-chan en esos diez minutos, para ver cómo iba la obra que estuviera restaurando, o bien, si Matusmoto estaba libre se quedaba charlando con ella hasta el siguiente grupo. A Rangiku siempre le hacían preguntas, y casualmente siempre eran muchachos jóvenes… casualidad sin lugar a dudas.

Pero ese día Rukia no pensó si quiera en ver a sus amigas, era distinto. Se quedó embelesada mirando la puerta. Llevaba el móvil encima y para su sorpresa no le habían llamado ni una sola vez, hasta que cayó en la cuenta _"estará en una reunión"_ se dijo a sí misma, sintiéndose algo aliviada. No entendía porqué pero su insistencia la halagaba.

Pero a la vez que le preocupaba todo lo que estaba pasando en Tokio, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la mirada de preocupación que le había lanzado Ichigo esa mañana. Y sólo por decir "lo siento" ¿es posible que ese chico la conociera tan bien? ¡Imposible! Tan sólo se conocían unos días. Esas son cosas que sólo pasan una vez en la vida, y a ella ya le había pasado.

En ese mismo instante decidió quitarse de la cabeza a Ichigo ¡pero si sólo lo conocía de tres días! Cada día estaba peor. Y además, en esos diez minutos, decidió contestar por fin al teléfono.

**/////////-----------------------------------/////////////**

Ichigo jamás comprendería a su familia ¿de donde habían salido? Tras una comida más o menos tranquila, había empezado la locura de los Kurosaki. Ya que cómo Ichigo le comentó a Yuzu, el día anterior, que quería hacer algo para ayudar, por la tarde, le encargaron a él todas las compras, ya que la chica había decidido hacer unas buenas comidas mientras él estuviera, y la lista era interminable. Cuando por fin acabó, tras una tediosa cola. Karin le pidió que le ayudara con unas cosas que tenía que guardar. Y esas "pocas cosas" de su hermana, terminaron siendo miles y millones de cajas que había almacenado en su ausencia y que tenía que subir al ático. En ese instante se puso una nota mental _"presentar a Chad a Karin"_ así su servicial amigo le quitaría todos esos problemas acumulados de meses.

Y cuando por fin el chico se vio libre de hermanas mandonas, apareció su padre el neurótico. Fue entonces, cuando cogió su abrigo, se puso sus zapatos y decidió dar una vuelta. Necesitaba realmente un descanso.

**/////////////---------------------------------///////////////////////**

-¡Rukia-chan! –gritó a su oído Matsumoto.

-¿¡Qué!? –se asustó la chica.

-Llevas una tarde muy rara… -se puso el dedo en la boca- sino estás mirando a la puerta, estás mirando el móvil.

-Lo siento, estaré más atenta en la próxima visita –al fin y al cabo era su jefa.

-Creo que hoy ya va a ser difícil, recuerda que la última se canceló por hoy…

-Cierto, no había gente –dijo tristemente.

-Si, pero creo que deberías distraerte… más. ¡Vamos un a cenar fuera!

-¿Un lunes?

Rukia no preguntaba jamás sobre la vida privada de la gente. Pero cuando llegó a Karakura y comenzó a trabajar en el museo, Matsumoto Rangiku estaba pasando una mala racha, y todavía seguía en ella. Al parecer y por lo poco que le había contado Nanao-chan, su novio de toda la vida se había ido a trabajar fuera, al parecer la pareja no se sostenía.

-¿Por qué no?

-No, lo siento, me esperan a cenar en casa.

-¡Llama y di que no irás! No es tan tarde. Un día es un día.

-No puedo… lo siento.

Sin dejar de terminar la frase, Matsumoto salió disparada hacía otro lugar. Rukia no le dio mayor importancia, así que se dispuso a recoger sus cosas para irse. Pero cuando entró en la habitación donde tomaba café con las chicas, y se vio sola. Se sentó tranquilamente, sacó el teléfono móvil, lo dejó en la mesa, mirándolo, esperando.

No había sonado en toda la tarde. ¿Una reunión larga?

¿Realmente deseaba que sonara o no?

Así se pasó unos minutos, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-Tienes una obsesión con ese aparato, deberías tirarlo.

-¡Ichigo! –el chico se quedó de pie.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Recogerte –respondió de mal humor.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no?

-No se, parece raro –le miró con una ceja levantada.

-Es por si te pierdes –le dijo irónicamente.

-Hm ¿gracias? –respondió en el mismo tono.

-No hay de qué, coge tus cosas.

-Claro, lo iba a hacer de todas formas...

En ese instante, cuando una pelea se fraguaba entre los dos, la obsesión de Rukia: su móvil, comenzó a sonar con esa melodía tan infantil que desconcertaba a Ichigo. Al otro lado, había alguien gritando a la chica.

-Si, si… ya lo se –Rukia se comenzó a andar por toda la habitación, mientras el chico la observaba atentamente.- Si, me lo dijo Renji…. ¿yo? Bien, bien, pero será mejor que hablemos más tar…. ¡tranquila Momo! Todo va bien…

-¿Ya? –preguntó Ichigo justo cuando ella colgó. .

-Sí, vamos –sonrió levemente.

-Oi, Rukia –la chica lo miró atentamente- podrías explicarme lo del cuadro –se rascó la cabeza algo nervioso. Ya estaba más tranquilo- ¿No?

-Ya te dije –sonrió para sus adentros- que tendría que ser en una visita. No trabajo fuera de horario laboral.

-Serás…

Y antes de que Ichigo pudiese insultarla, estaban saliendo por la puerta, y sintió como unos ojos se posaban en ellos dos, y la mirada era de desaprobación. No cabía duda. Era Arisawa Tatsuki, otra vez.

**/////-------------------------------------------//////**

Si Matsumoto Rangiku corrió rauda dejando a Rukia colgada, fue porqué su jefe favorito, Hitsugaya Tousirou, le estaba llamando. Y era para que viera a su vez a otra persona: Shunsui, que la esperaba en su despacho.

-¡Entra, entra, Matsumoto-chan! –la muchacha obedeció sonriente, seguramente querría otra fiesta del sake.

-¡Tendrías que haberme avisa…!

-No, no –la cortó inmediatamente, cosa que pareció extraña a la chica.- Te he llamado para que me hables de Rukia-chan ¿cómo va?

-¡Oh muy bien! Se ha adaptado muy rápido, y eso que todos pensábamos que al ser una niña rica sería un poco tonta.

-Me alegro, me alegro… -medió gritó el hombre de la coleta, y Matsumoto levantó una ceja algo asombrada.- ¿Tiene muchas responsabilidades?

-Pues… -sí, tenía más de las que le habían asignado, pero es que era muy competente- a veces –sonrió- la chica se sabe desenvolver muy bien y yo…

-Bien, bien. Entonces ningún problema ¿cierto?

-Ninguno, espero que se quede más tiempo con nosotros ¿de cuanto le dijimos que era la beca imaginaria esa?

-Creo que seis meses, tengo que mirarlo en los papeles que firmó, pero siempre se le puede aumentar –se río.

-Genial.

-Bueno, ya puedes marcharte.

-¿Ya? –lo decía por el sake, mayoritariamente.

-Sí, adiós, hasta mañana.

-¡Hasta mañana! –y cuando salió para buscar a Rukia, ya se había marchado con Ichigo.

Por su parte, Shunsui, cogió el auricular de su teléfono, quitó sus manos libres y preguntó:

-¿Lo has escuchado todo bien? Ukitake.

**///////-------------------------------------//////**

**¿Beca imaginaria? ¿Tatsuki cansina? ¿Ichigo servicial con Rukia? ¿Ukitake?**

**Me ha costado un montón escribir este capítulo, aunque tenía las cosas más menos claras ¿Qué os parece? ¿lioso? A veces cuesta mucho trabajo que todo quede bien… y aunque no me parece el mejor capítulo que he hecho, tampoco está tan mal.**

**Gracias por los comentarios!!!!!!**


	6. Seis meses antes

**Hola!!! En este capítulo os cuento que pasó seis meses antes del encuentro entre Ichigo y Rukia. Ahora comprenderéis muchas cosas… A ver que os parece. **

**VI. Seis meses antes**.

-¡Ichigo! –la chica de pelo corto y cara de malas pulgas entró en su habitación hecha una furia. -¿Qué diablos ha pasado?

El chico se encontraba de espaldas a ella, mirando la cama, que estaba llena de ropa hasta los topes. Se giró y achicó los ojos para ver mejor a su amiga.

-No es asunto tuyo –le replicó y sin más siguió doblando ropa.

-¡Claro que es asunto mío si mis dos mejores amigos rompen! –le puso la mano en el hombro y le obligó a girarse. Se calmó en cuestión de segundos y volvió a preguntar:- ¿qué ha pasado?

-Deberías ir con Orihime, Tatsuki –le dijo quedamente- creo que ahora ella necesita una amiga.

-Si, es cierto, pero he venido a hablar contigo.

-Está bien –suspiró levemente- siéntate en la silla –la chica le obedeció- ¿qué sabes de todo esto?

-Pues, hace cuestión de una hora me llamó Orihime para invitarme a su casa –Ichigo despejó un lado de la cama y se sentó en él.- Una vez allí, me dijo que en la comida habías roto con ella.

-Es cierto –respondió sin más.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Creí habérselo explicado debidamente a ella.

-Si, pero no lo entiende, Ichigo, y yo –miró para otro lado, recordando las lágrimas de su amiga- tampoco, si te soy sincera.

-Yo no elegí esto Tatsuki, al menos he sido honesto con ella.

-¡No te pongas medallas! –estaba enfadada, pero sabía que no tenía razón.- Siempre supe que no eras bueno ni con las mujeres, ni con las relaciones, pero pensé que con Orihime sería distinto…

-No puedo seguir con ella, Tatsuki –le costaba mucho trabajo hablar de este tipo de cosas, así que decidió ser directo y franco.- No la quiero.

-¿Y te das cuenta después de dos años?

-No, es cierto, debí haber roto esta relación hace más tiempo, pero no quería hacerle daño –le miró a los ojos, con toda sinceridad.- De verdad.

-Ella siempre te ha querido, Ichigo. Si lo sabías nunca debiste empezar una relación.

-Pensé que con el tiempo, quizás… -cambió el tono.- Eso ya no importa.

-¡Si importa…!

-No, ahora deberías estar con ella. Yo me marcho en diez días, y creo que lo mejor será que no me vea. Quizás cuando vuelva, pueda perdonarme.

-Si, tienes razón –recapacitó Tatsuki.- ¿Y tú estás bien?

-Si, claro. Al fin y al cabo ha sido decisión mía.

-Será mejor así.

-Eso espero.

**/////----------------------------------------------------/////**

-¡¿Qué?! –preguntó muy asombrada Rukia.

-¿Te lo vuelvo a repetir? –levantó una ceja su hermano.- Te he conseguido trabajo en un museo en Europa.

-¡Nii-sama! ¡Yo no quiero trabajar en Europa! –le miró aún más extrañada.- ¡No tengo experiencia!

-Así la conseguirás.

Los hermanos Kuchiki se encontraban en el despacho qué el mayor de ellos tenía en su casa, en un amplio ático de Tokio. Byakuya estaba sentado ante un número ilimitado de papeles, aunque bien ordenados, y Rukia se encontraba donde habitualmente se sentaban sus clientes, pues la familia Kuchiki se había convertido en una de las más influyentes de Japón.

-Pero nii-sama, yo no quiero irme.

-Ni tan siquiera te he dicho a donde exactamente.

-¡Ni quiero saberlo! Estoy bien aquí… -le miró como sólo miraba a su hermano cuando deseaba algo, y normalmente funcionaba.

-No, te irás a Europa, no se hable más.

-¡No nii-sama! –últimamente ese tipo de discusiones eran más comunes de lo que ellos realmente querían admitir.

-¿No estarás montando todo este escándalo por cierto pelirrojo que te ronda? –ella se sorprendió, el "cierto pelirrojo" eran una de tantas cosas que ella hacía a espaldas de su hermano.- ¿No, Rukia? –le volvió a preguntar en un pequeño lapso de tiempo.

-¿Y no será por eso mismo que me mandas fuera? –ella era muy rápida pensando.- ¿Nii-sama? –achicó los ojos pensativa y con los brazos cruzados, sabía que estaba ganando terreno.

-No me gusta que mantengas una relación con un subordinado mío, Rukia.

En ese momento, y sin que su hermano supiera nada, Kuchiki Rukia vio el cielo más que abierto, despejado y con un sol radiante.

-Si, nii-sama, pero yo supuse que Renji sería de tu agrado –puso voz de niña buena, así nadie diría que hubiera roto un plato en su vida.

-No, no lo es, Rukia –realmente nadie lo sería, pero eso a su hermana se le escapaba.

-Pues… -sonrió para sus adentros- ¡nos queremos casar! –mentira.

-¿Qué? –por un instante, sólo por un instante, a Kuchiki Byakuya se le salieron los ojos de sus cuencas. Pero rápidamente volvió a su estado inicial.

-Si, nii-sama. Me lo ha propuesto y yo he dicho que si –Rukia se había prometido, que una vez acabada la carrera no se sometería a las normas de su hermano, y sí esos iban a ser los medios ¡qué lo fueran!

-No puedes aceptar sin mi consentimiento.

-Nii-sama, pensé que esa tradición antigua ya no…

-¡Basta! –estaba muy enfadado, pero tenía que recobrar el control.- Dile a Abarai Renji que esta noche cenará en casa, y hablaremos.

-Si.

-Ahora márchate Rukia.

-Adiós nii-sama.

Él ni tan siquiera se despidió. Ella salió con una sonrisa en su boca, le tiró una mirada cómplice a la ayudante de su hermano, que estaba lidiando con un cliente ofuscado por la espera. Y nada más salir cogió el móvil para llamar inmediatamente al incauto Renji que ni se imaginaba lo que se le avecinaba.

**/////////////---------------------------------------------------//////////////**

-¡Nuestro hijo nunca será un hombre! –lloraba y gritaba Kurosaki Isshin ante el póster de su difunta mujer que reinaba en el salón de su casa.

-¿Entonces Ichi-nii ya no está con Inoue-san? –preguntó tímidamente Yuzu.

-Eso es lo que ha escuchado papá –respondió Karin- no se nada más.

-¡Nunca! –seguía llorando su padre- ¡Jamás!

-¡Deja de dar el follón! –gritó Ichigo, dirigiéndose a su padre para darle una buena paliza.

-Pues a mi me caía bien, era muy amable –comentó Yuzu.

Mientras de fondo se escuchaba una batalla campal de padre e hijo discutiendo sobre la virilidad o no virilidad del pelirrojo. A lo que sus dos hermanas, sentadas en la mesa, cenando, ignoraban con la mayor naturalidad. En otro momento Yuzu hubiese intentado poner paz a dicha locura, pero esta vez estaba muy ocupada.

-Si, era simpática, pero no se, había algo que no pegaba con Ichi-nii.

-¿Tú crees Karin?

-Si, sabes que jamás he visto que hicieran buena pareja.

-Bueno –Yuzu tenía puesto el dedo en la boca- yo, puestos a elegir, Inoue-san no era mala chica, la prefiero a otras que puedan venir.

-Eso si es cierto.

-Si –sonrió a Karin.

-Ahora sólo hay que esperar y ver –se giró la chica para ver a su padre y a su hermano pelearse- con que carga Ichi-nii, muy poco me fío de él y sus gustos.

-¡No seas así Karin-chan! Pobre Ichi-nii, hace lo que puede.

-Eso es exactamente lo que me temo.

-Yo creo que volverá con Inoue-san, será una pelea…

-¡Que va! ¿Por qué lo crees?

-Es la única que le ha aguantado hasta ahora.

-Que sepamos, Yuzu.

**/////////////-----------------------------------------------///////////////**

-¡¿Qué has hecho qué?! –gritó y se atragantó el pobre Abarai Renji, cuando Rukia le dio la noticia.- ¿Sabes en qué lío me has metido?

-No te preocupes, Renji, lo tengo todo controlado.

-¿Qué diablos? –achicó los ojos. Mientras el bocadillo que se estaba comiendo le comenzaba a chorrear y manchaba los pantalones del traje que llevaba, pero eso le daba igual.- ¿Controlado? ¿A qué llamas tú controlado?

-Tranquilo –musitó la chica- tranquilo. Esta noche haz el papel de novio enamorado, y…

-¡Que yo ya tengo novia! ¿Y si Kuchiki-sama se entera? –en ese momento cayó en la cuenta- ¿y si piensa que te estoy poniendo los cuernos?

-Renji…

-¡Dios mío Rukia! ¡Me mata!

-¡Renji! –le tranquilizó.- Sólo por esta noche ¿está bien? Yo lo arreglaré todo.

-No -suspiró el chico.- Me matan… uno de los dos me mata. Rukia no me importa como lo hagas, no me importa nada de lo que pienses, pero vas a arreglar esto.

-Renji por favor…

-¡No! –negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo por esta noche… -el chico iba a negarse en seco de nuevo, cuando ella le recriminó.- ¡Me debes muchas Abarai Renji! Así que esta noche espero que te hagas el novio amoroso y mañana hablaré con nii-sama.

-¡No me vengas con esas! Sabes que no te debo tantas…

Pero el pelirrojo no estaba muy seguro, y Rukia creyó que lo mejor era hablar con su hermano para desliar todo esa madeja de confusiones que ella misma había enmarañado. La verdad es que marear a su hermano le parecía una gran idea, aunque después tuviera que acarrear con las consecuencias de su mentira. Así que se dirigió a la oficina de su nii-sama, pero se encontró en ella con alguien que no esperaba.

-¡Kaien-dono!

-¡Kuchiki! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –le sonrió.

Desde que Rukia conoció a ese hombre se sintió atraída por él. No sabía porqué, ni lo entendía, pero en el fondo creía que era por la seguridad que desprendía, muy distinta a la de su hermano, pero a la par de firmes. Y además tenía esos gestos que la hacían creerse la única mujer en el mundo, como nadie más podía hacerlo.

Pero Shiba Kaien estaba casado, así que Rukia jamás pensó nada más allá con él. Y si alguna vez su estúpida imaginación volaba a su alrededor, ella la retenía. Tenía que guardarse esos estúpidos sentimientos. Sin embargo hace cosa de un par de semanas su nii-sama comentó que la mujer de Kaien-dono, que se llamaba Miyako, había decidido separarse de él, al parecer había hecho que otras mujeres también se sintieran las únicas en el mundo, y ella se había hartado.

-Vengo a ver a nii-sama. Y llámame, Rukia.

-No me acostumbro –se rascó la cabeza, la verdad es que desde que la conocía la había llamado igual.- Pero tu hermano no está, se ha ido a comer con un cliente.

-¿Tan tarde?

-Si, ha sido cosa de última hora, realmente iba a comer conmigo, así que me ha dejado tirado.

-Lo siento –sonrió dulcemente.

-¿Tú has comido Ku… Rukia?

-No –la verdad era que había quedado a comer con Renji, pero entre tanta discusión no había probado bocado y ahora se arrepentía.

-Pues acompáñame –sonrió y la cogió del hombro.

-Claro, Kaien-dono –se sonrojó.

Rukia estaba hipnotizada, ese hombre le sacaba unos diez años, y en todos los sentidos, tanto en experiencia, como en madurez, pero normalmente no se notaba. Era una persona divertida y risueña que rara vez tenía el semblante serio. Y por mucho que ella quisiera ocultarlo, él podía notar cómo lo miraba, y sabía perfectamente lo que ella pensaba de él.

Así, llegaron a un pequeño restaurante que estaba muy cerca de la oficina. Tenía tan sólo cinco mesas, y por las horas que eran estaban todas vacías. Ellos decidieron ponerse al fondo, en un rincón de la sala, para poder hablar más tranquilamente.

-A si qué ¿te casas? –dijo sin más el chico mientras ella bebía agua, y un poco más se atraganta.

-Bueno… realmente… yo…. –intentaba volver a tener compostura.

-¡No sabes cómo se ha puesto tu hermano!

El chico comenzó a relatar la reacción de Byakuya, que para ella no era ajena. Rukia sabía perfectamente que si su hermano hubiese tenido una mano derecha, ésa sería Kaien-dono, pero nunca lo admitiría. Y allí estaba ella, sentada a la mesa con ese hombre que siempre le había intrigado, intentando mantener una falsa boda. ¡Qué estupidez! ¿Para qué seguir con la farsa? Al fin y al cabo esa misma tarde se lo contaría a su hermano.

-No, Kaien-dono, no me voy a casar con Renji.

-¿No?

-No –dijo tajantemente.

-¿Habéis roto tan pronto?

-No es eso….

-¿Él no habrá…?

-Ni tan siquiera estamos saliendo –cortó la conversación de raíz.

-¡Ya decía yo! –sonrió.- Me preguntaba porqué el imbécil de Abarai iba a estar liado con otra, estando con alguien como tú. Es por todos sabido que sale con una chica de su oficina –dijo con satisfacción.

-Realmente –replicó tímidamente- "la otra" es su novia de verdad.

-Ya decía yo… -la miró de hito en hito.- Entonces ¿por qué le has mentido a tu hermano?

Sin saber porqué, a Kaien, esa chica le estaba pareciendo cada vez más interesante. Para él siempre había sido la hermana de Kuchiki Byakuya, no podía obviar el hecho de que fuese una chica atractiva, pero más allá nunca había pensado en ella. Y siendo franco consigo mismo, nunca se había fijado en ella como lo estaba haciendo ahora y eso era así porqué sus conversaciones, normalmente, no iban más allá de meros saludos.

Pero era normal, él siempre había visto la cara sumisa y remilgada de Rukia. Jamás se había preocupado en ver cómo era realmente la hermana pequeña de Byakuya, y ahora se estaba arrepintiendo.

-Imagino que es rebeldía –dijo ella.

¿Rebeldía? ¿Esa chica que parecía tan tímida y que apenas había hecho nada malo en su vida era rebelde? Para él era toda una revelación. Pero Kaien no sabía nada de Rukia, no la conocía en absoluto, y realmente jamás se había preocupado por hacerlo. Y mientras ella le explicaba el porqué de su decisión, el se quedaba algo fascinado con esa chiquilla que ya no era tal, y decidió darle una oportunidad, una que ella había estado esperando mucho tiempo.

-Pues deberías seguir con la farsa.

-¿Por qué?

-Desquicia un poco a tu hermano, que sepa que no puede tomar decisiones por ti –le aconsejó- haz lo que te venga en gana.

-Luego será peor.

-Quizás, pero serás más libre ¿no crees?

-Es posible, pero Renji no quiere…

-Convéncelo, tan sólo por un tiempo.

-Es posible… pero ¿y su novia? –se preguntó más para ella que para él.

-Quizás –se acercó algo más a ella, la chica notó como su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse ¿Qué estaba haciendo Kaien-dono?- se sentiría más tranquila si supiera que tu también tienes a alguien ¿lo tienes?

-No –dijo secamente mientras miraba a los ojos al chico.

-¿Y desde cuando no tienes? –se retiró sensiblemente para dejar pensar mejor a la chica y comenzar con la comida que se enfriaba en sus platos, ya que ellos estaban en otros menesteres.

-Realmente –se sonrojó levemente- nunca he tenido nada serio.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se –musitó mientras observaba la comida y recapacitaba.- He estado muy ocupada…

-Va siendo ya hora ¿no, Kuchiki?

Cuando Rukia levantó la cabeza se encontró con una mirada que jamás había visto en Shiba Kaien, y que a priori no supo descifrar. Pocos días después comprendería el porqué, pero para aquel entonces su relación ya había pasado de ser una sucinta amistad a algo más.

Era evidente que Kaien respetaba y apreciaba a Byakuya, pero no soportaba los aires de superioridad que se traía con la gente, con sus subordinados y hasta con su propia hermana. Así que, cuando se enteró de la mentira de Rukia no pudo más que aplaudirla y animarla. A veces Kuchiki-sama necesitaba algún que otro escarmiento, que supiera que no todo está bajo su control. O eso pensaba el idealista y risueño Shiba.

Así pues, decidió trabajar codo con codo con Kuchiki Rukia para hacer rabiar a su hermano, y así hacerle ver que las cosas eran diferentes al mundo que él había pintado. Lo primero fue convencer al pobre Renji, que no tuvo más remedio, y que sólo puso como condición que ellos lidiaran con su novia. Pero en tanto a mujeres Kaien sabía como apañárselas, y no fue realmente difícil. Así que con la trama urdida y el plan en marcha, sólo les quedaba disfrutar de la función ¿o no?

**///////////////----------------------------/////////////**

**Perdonad a Yuzu, la pobre no sabe lo que dice… en este capítulo todavía no conoce a Rukia, ya cambiará de opinión. **

**¿Qué os ha parecido? **


	7. No me llames más Kurosaki kun

**VII. No me llames más Kurosaki-kun. **

El día que Kurosaki Ichigo dejó a Inoue Orihime, se hicieron dos bandos entre sus amigos; básicamente y con excepciones chicos vs chicas. Aunque es cierto que en un mundo hipotético y fantástico cuando una relación se rompe sin terceras personas y sin discusiones, no deberían dividirse sus amigos. Pero eso es una absurda mentira.

Las chicas se pusieron del lado de Orihime sin dudarlo, salvo Tatsuki, que aunque era y es la mejor amiga de la muchacha, también apreciaba a Ichigo y no se decantó en ningún momento. Y lo cierto es que al chico el resto le daba igual, la única que le preocupaba era su amiga de la infancia: Arisawa Tatsuki, y ella no le dio la espalda. El resto, consoló a su amiga de la mejor manera que supieron: maldiciendo e infravalorando al chico ¿quién podía ser tan tonto como para dejar a la dulce e inocente Inoue-san?

Evidentemente Kurosaki Ichigo.

Los chicos, en general, son diferentes en este tipo de temas, así que sin más casi todos lo asumieron y pasaron página, apoyando a Ichigo en lo posible. Todos salvo uno: Ishida Uruyu, que siempre pensó que Inoue era demasiado buena para Kurosaki, y esto no hacía más que reafirmarse en su idea.

En cambio, lo mismo que para Orihime la ruptura fue una tragedia griega, para Ichigo no fue nada complicada, al fin y al cabo la decisión había sido enteramente suya. Pero el día que una de sus amigas vino a relatarle todas las cosas maravillosas que tenía su ex novia, y le intentó convencer de qué era un estúpido inútil por dejarla, él la escuchó pacientemente –tenía un buen día, sin lugar a dudas- y la despachó sin más. Si pensaban que Inoue era tan buena ¡qué se la quedaran!

Es cierto que Inoue Orihime no era mala, pero era demasiado… sumisa. Y para alguien con la personalidad de Ichigo, tener a una chica así a su lado le era más que insoportable. Sabía perfectamente que la pelirroja no era tonta, pero cuando estaba con él se obnubilaba de tal manera que lo parecía. Llegaba a tal punto que hasta que no estuvieron saliendo unos seis meses no dejó de llamarle "Kurosaki-kun", por mucho que él la regañara. Ichigo llegó a pensar seriamente que había patentado su nombre. Pero pasado ese tiempo un día dejó de ser "Kurosaki-kun", para llamarse "Ichigo-kun", que era mucho más acorde con sus circunstancias ¡gracias a Dios!

Si alguien pudiera haber leído el pensamiento del chico durante ese tiempo se preguntaría ¿y entonces por qué aguantó dos años con ella? ¿costumbre? ¿desidia? No. La verdadera pregunta sería ¿por qué comenzó a salir con ella? Y la respuesta era por la insistencia de la muchacha. Él jamás se había enamorado, y no es que no le gustaran las chicas, que sus cosas tuvo antes que Inoue, pero ninguna le gustaba para estar más de un par de veces. En cambio Orihime, era su amiga, y siempre estaba allí para todo. Así el tiempo al tiempo hizo que comenzaran a salir.

Ichigo pensó que quizás podía querer a esa chica, parecía adorable, buena persona, servicial. ¿Sino de ella de quién? ¿o estaría destinado a estar solo toda la vida? La mera idea le traumatizó y decidió intentarlo con ella. Pero al pasar un año junto a Inoue, Ichigo llegó a dos conclusiones: la primera era que el amor estaba sobrevalorado, y la segunda que quien inventó el dicho "el roce hace el cariño" debió especificar cuanto tiempo de roce hacía falta para que naciera el cariño, pues él no lo veía por ninguna parte.

Así pues, un buen día pensó que ya estaba bien. Asumiría su papel de solitario empedernido si hacía falta, pero no podía seguir estando con alguien como ella. No. Era más que superior a sus fuerzas. La verdad es que como amiga no tenía parangón, pero como novia… como novia no era lo que Ichigo necesitaba, definitivamente, así que tuvo que aceptar la realidad. No amaba a Inoue Orihime, es má,s jamás había dejado de ser una simple amiga, no habían cruzado la frontera que separa la amistad con el amor.

Pero ¿por qué no cayó antes? Básicamente si no la había dejado antes era sencillamente porqué parecía feliz, y dejarla sólo le haría daño. Pero por otro lado Orihime tenía que intuir que algo no iba bien, sino no se lo podía explicar.

Fue entonces, a diez días de marcharse a estudiar en Tokio, cuando pensó que debía tomar otro tipo de decisiones en su vida, y muchas de ellas pasaban por dejar una relación que estaba ya más que muerta. ¿Por qué debía mantener una relación a distancia con alguien que no quería? ¿simplemente por no hacerle daño? A la larga iba a ser mucho peor. Asimismo, ese día, que habían quedado para comer se lo diría todo sin rodeos, como solía ser él.

-Orihime –le dijo una vez que hubieron pedido.

-¿Si, Ichigo-kun? –sonrió la muchacha dulcemente.

-Lo nuestro no va bien, ya no funciona.

En los pocos segundos que el chico tardó en continuar con su pequeña explicación el mundo se paró para Inoue. En sus ojos se pudo identificar, sin ningún tipo de problema, millones de sensaciones encontradas. Pero aunque le doliera, al fin sabría porqué su relación con el que ella pensaba el hombre de su vida, no funcionaba. _"¿En qué me habré equivocado?" _–se preguntaba a menudo cuando veía que su relación jamás avanzaba. Ahora lo sabría.

-¿Po-por qué –cogió fuerzas la chica para preguntar, interrumpiendo al pelirrojo- dices eso Ichigo-kun? –no sabía explicar al razón pero cuando estaba a su lado no podía reaccionar bien, después de dos años, todavía se le paraba la respiración si él le sonreía. Y hoy la iba a dejar.

-Lo siento, Orihime, no te quiero.

Claro, sencillo y directo, fue aquel misil que lanzó Kurosaki, y que rompió en mil pedazos las esperanzas y sueños de la pelirroja. En ese momento todo el futuro que ella se había imaginado con el hombre de su vida se esfumaba de sus manos sin poder hacer nada ¿y qué hizo ella?

Sonreír. Si, sonreír como una tonta. Aunque realmente necesitaba llorar y gritar.

-¿Estás bien, Orihime? –le preguntó el chico alargando su mando para tomarla y darle ánimos, cosa que ella rechazo.

-S-sí –tenía la mirada baja y la subió para verle, tenía que salir de allí como fuera.- Me tengo que ir, lo siento por la comida, Kurosaki-kun.

Ahí estaba otra vez ¿es qué nunca se había ido? Ese maldito "Kurosaki-kun" que tanto odiaba. Pensó en parar a la chica y explicarle que aunque ya no fueran novios, una relación de dos años le da derecho a llamarle "Ichigo". Pero al verla huir por la puerta supo que si él era otra vez "Kurosaki-kun" ella volvería a ser "Inoue", no se hable más.

Y ahora, sentado en la mesa de su cuarto, esperando la llamada de Tatsuki para decirle a qué hora iban a quedar, sólo podía pensar en cómo estarían sus amigos y qué les diría ahora. Sabía, que casi todo el mundo lo culpaba por la tristeza de Orihime durante estos cinco meses, ya que así se lo hizo saber Arisawa cuando fue a recogerlo la otra noche. Además, como él era una persona especialmente desquitada, en todo ese tiempo llamó escasas veces para saber cómo estaban, así que habría un revuelo con su llegada, y además ese horrible y horroroso…

-¿Kurosaki-kun? –alguien lo llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta. Deseaba gritar al escucharlo, pero no era Inoue, era Rukia.

-¡Deja de usar ese tono! –le gritó mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal.- ¿Te has levantado graciosa, enana?

-Un poco –le respondió con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Te llaman al teléfono.

El chico bajó lentamente las escaleras, debía ser Tatsuki. Pensó que lo último que le apetecía era una "fiesta de bienvenida", pero no podía decir que no. Así que tenía que pasar ese mal trago, al menos esperaba que fuera poco tiempo.

-Dime –le ordenó sin más por teléfono a su amiga.

-Ya está todo planeado, mañana por la noche hemos quedado todos en casa de Orihime.

"_¿En casa de Inoue?"_ pensó rápidamente_. "¿Por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por que?"_

-Últimamente está siendo nuestro punto de reunión –continuó diciendo la chica- así que las cosas han salido así.

-Comprendo –estaba intentado trazar un plan y no sabía bien qué hacer.

-Entonces a las nueve nos vemos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si, claro, pero -¿qué hacer? –Tatsuki, ¿puedo llevar alguien?

-Esto… -la voz de la chica cambió, se torció- claro, no hay problema.

-Hasta mañana entonces.

-Hasta mañana, Ichigo.

**////////-----------------------------------////////////**

Para Inoue Orihime había un momento en su vida que lo cambió todo: la muerte de su hermano. Jamás sintió más dolor que ese día, y sabía que eso no cambiaría en el resto de su existencia.

Pero al año de ese acontecimiento, su vida cambió para mejor. Conoció a una chica de su barrio: Arisawa Tatsuki, que le abrió miles de puertas, y entre ellas la más importante de todas: conoció a Kurosaki Ichigo.

Inoue nunca podrá olvidar el primer día que lo vio, era un muchacho taciturno, con el ceño fruncido, pero a ella le parecía muy divertido que fuera siempre así. Y sin saber bien cómo, se enamoró de él. Pero lo que la chica tardaría años en saber es que el "Kurosaki-kun" del que se había enamorado, no existía. Simplemente se lo había inventado.

Otro momento importante en su vida, fue la fiesta del decimosexto cumpleaños de su amiga Tatsuki. Orihime se había arreglado, se había puesto su mejor vestido, su mejor sonrisa y había cogido valor: ese día se le declararía a Kurosaki-kun. Pero fue imposible, él ya estaba interesado en otra, que para variar, le duró menos que un suspiro.

Y así, Inoue, vio pasar un rosario de mujeres por la vida de Kurosaki-kun, pero nunca se desanimaba, sabía que alguna vez el pelirrojo sentaría la cabeza, y ese día ella estaría pacientemente esperando. Sería su oportunidad.

Pero tuvieron que pasar años para que la oportunidad de Orihime se diera, y ella paciente, esperaba y esperaba. Tatsuki ya le había dicho que estaba loca, que Ichigo no se merecía ese comportamiento. Pero lo que todos sabían y entendían –salvo el chico que estaba más en otras cosas- es que Inoue había idolatrado tanto al pelirrojo que ya no sabía distinguir la realidad de su imaginación.

Kurosaki Ichigo no era mal chico, al contrario, más de una hubiese querido lo que tuvo Inoue con él. Pero no estaba hecho para relaciones, sino que estaba pacientemente esperando a la chica de su vida y mientras esperaba ¿por qué no probar con otras? Así era su filosofía de vida, y todo el mundo la comprendía, salvo Orihime.

Así pues, el día que comenzaron a salir, Ichigo intentó con todas sus fuerzas que no se repitiera lo de ocasiones anteriores: que se aburriera. Pero fue imposible, al principio todo fue yendo más o menos, pero pasados unos meses todo fue de mal a peor.

La situación no pasó paso desapercibida para Orihime, pero ella, todos los días al levantarse intentaba hacerlo mejor.

Sin embargo, su relación había empezado y terminado, pero ella no lo aceptaba. No. ¿Por qué no funcionaba? ¿Por qué? Se martirizó durante los cinco meses en que Ichigo estuvo estudiando fuera, y el día que lo vio entrar en el museo con otra chica lo decidió.

Iba a recuperar a Kurosaki-kun.

Así que lo planeó todo con minuciosidad. La fiesta de bienvenida sería en _su_ casa, a _su _manera y con _su_ comida. Desde luego todo iba a ser un éxito. Se levantó temprano ese miércoles por la mañana, fue a comprar, limpió la casa, ordenó el salón y lo preparó todo. Después de comer esperaba a Tatsuki para que la ayudara y pronto estarían allí todos sus invitados.

**////--------------------------------------------/////**

Un insistente ruido sacó a Rukia de sus pensamientos.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Rukia? –susurraba, inconfundiblemente Ichigo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó la chica al abrir la puerta- ¿a comer ya?

-No, ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí? ¿Ichigo sumiso? No, seguramente querría algo y el parecer tan niño bueno le estaba corroyendo por dentro. Así que la chica tomaría ventaja de todo esto.

-Dime, Ichigo –sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cama y el chico lo hacía en la silla de su escritorio.

-Pues… -se rascó la cabeza- ¿a qué hora sales esta noche del museo?

-Hm –dejó que unos segundos pasasen para ver que nivel de nerviosismo tenía el chico.- A las ocho y media ¿por qué?

-Había pensado –miró para otro lado- que podría recogerte… y te podrías venir conmigo a cenar con mis amigos –concluyó rápidamente.

-¿Necesitas una carabina Ichigo? –dijo de mal humor, no sabía la razón pero hubiese preferido otro tipo de proposición.

-No es eso –se controló para no llamarle "enana", debía ser amable.- Pero pensé que como no sales de aquí, quizás querrías conocer a alguien.

-Oh, que amable eres Kurosaki-kun… -puso esa voz de niña buena que él odiaba- gracias por pensar en mi, pero no –cambió el tono de voz.- No me hace falta tu caridad, estúpido, sino salgo es porqué…

-¡No es caridad enana! –le cortó.- Simplemente pensé que te gustaría salir…

Ichigo cambió el tono de voz y Rukia tuvo que admitir que estaba adorable.

-Está bien, iré –dijo con tono de hacerle un favor.

-Entonces nos vemos a las ocho y media en el museo.

-Si.

-¿Me enseñaras el cuadro?

-No creo que nos de tiempo.

-Como quieras…

**//////-----------------------------------////**

**Bueno, este es el principio de mi venganza. Estoy cansada de Inoue, y de sus tonterías, así que me voy a desquitar, que para eso es mi fic XD-**

**De verdad si hay fans de Inoue leyendo este fic, no va a ser para tanto, pero al menos va a ser un descanso para los IchiRuki. **

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capi?**


	8. ¡Buen provecho!

**VIII. ¡Buen provecho! **

-¡Las ocho y media no son las nueve menos cuarto! –gritaba cierto pelirrojo a cierta morena que ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Lo siento, "don perfecto" pero si me lío en el trabajo no es para ponerse así.

-¿A tomarte algo con la tal Matsumoto le llamas tu trabajar?

-Al fin y al cabo es mi jefa… me obligó.

-¡Y una mierda!

-Pregúntale tú la próxima vez que vayas…

-¡No pienso volver!

-¡Tan poco es para tanto! Sólo fue un cuarto de hora…-a Rukia le gustaba que Ichigo le fuera a recoger, le hacía sentirse más cerca de la familia Kurosaki, y evidentemente del mismo pelirrojo.

-Me lo pensaré –sonrió para sus adentros. ¡Le había ganado una pelea a Kuchiki Rukia!

-Vale –se encogió de hombros la chica y ambos se miraron con superioridad, cada uno había ganado su pequeña batalla.

-Hemos llegado –dijo el chico rompiendo el momento.

Se habían parado ante una pequeña casa de dos pisos. Dentro se escuchaban gritos y risas, al parecer llegaban tarde y de ahí todo el enfado del pelirrojo. Rukia observó como Ichigo se ponía algo nervioso, y no atinaba a darle al timbre, así que "amablemente" –con un codazo- le apartó la mano y toco ella, llevándose una mirada de odio por parte del pelirrojo. Ella le sacó la lengua.

**//////----------------------------------------------//////**

Al escuchar el timbre, sabía que era él, sabía que sólo podía ser él. Ya que el resto de los invitados ya estaban presentes. Se había puesto un vestido que le parecía precioso, se había recogido el pelo y había pintado en su cara una perenne sonrisa que sólo quería que fuera para él. Pero sus planes se resquebrajaron al abrir la puerta.

-¡¡Bienvenido Kuro… -¿una chica?- …sa... -¿la chica del museo?- ki-kun!!

-Gracias, Inoue.

Se le quedó mirando, estaba muy cambiada. Sabía que toda la parafernalia que había montado era por él. Así que tragó saliva e intentó pasar ese rato lo mejor posible. Odiaba hacerle daño, pero en el fondo ella misma se lo buscaba.

Pero cierta morena que estaba mirando la escena, se sintió ignorada e incluso más pequeña de lo que ya era. Aunque, lejos a lo que se pudiera pensar, en ningún momento sintió ni un poco de celos, pues la expresión de Ichigo era la de encontrarse en un callejón sin salida con un coche sin frenos que se dirigía a él, y no de quien iba a encontrarse con sus amigos de toda la vida. Así que decidió quitarle tensión al momento.

-¡Hola! –saludó amablemente, y ambos la miraron.- Soy Kuchiki Rukia.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola! –sonrió la pelirroja.- Yo soy Inoue Orihime, bienvenida Kuchiki-san.

"_¿Inoue Orihime? _–pensó Rukia- _¿Será ella…?"_

-Gracias –respondió sin pensar más y esperó a los acontecimientos.

-Pasad, pasad… nos esperan…

**//////-----------------------------------------------------------------//////**

Rukia se quedó detrás de Ichigo, observando la escena, realmente tenía curiosidad por ver como se desarrollaba esa noche. Lo primero y más destacable fue un chico moreno, de pelo por los hombros que se lanzó como una bala gritando el nombre del pelirrojo a todo pulmón. Pero en un acto casi reflejo, Kurosaki lo paró con un buen puñetazo y simplemente dijo:

-Hola Keigo –sin mayor entusiasmo.

-¡Jo! Ichigo… -se lamentó sujetando su mandíbula que había salido mal parada- siembre tan amable…

-Chad –el pelirrojo sonrió por primera vez en toda la noche. Y un hombre alto, realmente enorme también sonrió y le abrazó. Era una escena realmente extraña.

-Hombre, Ichigo –dijo un chico bajito después de que los dos amigos se separaran sin decir ni una palabra- veo que estudiar fuera te ha sentado muy bien.

-¿Por qué Mizuiro? –se asombró.

-Por la compañía –respondió, haciendo que todas las miradas se pararan ante una chica bajita que se escondía detrás.

-Ho-hola –saludó tímidamente.

-¡Es Kuchiki-san! –grito Inoue para hacerse notar ante todos, necesitaba quitarle importancia a que _su _ex novio, estuviera en _su_ casa con _otra_ chica- y viene acompañando a Kurosaki-kun.

-Si… -dijo la aludida, no le gustaba tener tantas miradas encima, que además se dividían en dos bandos. La mayoría de las chicas la estaban inspeccionando de arriba abajo, algunos chicos también, pero las primeras no tenían las mimas intenciones que los segundos.

Una vez pasado ese primer mal trago, Ichigo se acercó a Rukia para estar con ella, al fin y al cabo él la había traído. Pero la chica no soportaba pensar que por su culpa él no viera a sus amigos, no entendía la razón de ese sentimiento, pero no podía comportarse de otra manera. Así pues le obligó a relacionarse.

No pudo ser mejor, pues acto seguido observó al pelirrojo hablando animadamente con sus amigos, y ella no pudo más que sonreír al mirarlo ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? Se dio cuenta de lo patética que debía parecer, así que decidió comer algo. La fiesta estaba organizada como una especie de catering, es decir, todo estaba en platos y cada uno cogía lo que más le apeteciera. Le llamó la atención que todos bebieran y que nadie comiera, pero pensó que si eran amigos de Ichigo no podían ser gente normal. Se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a buscar algo de comer.

La primera mesa era bastante grande, y al parecer estaban todo lo salado. En la segunda, algo más pequeña debían ponerse los dulces. Pero Rukia comenzó a entender porqué nadie comía en esa fiesta… ¿qué demonios era todo eso? La comida parecía cocinada por un loco, al menos por un loco de los sabores. Calabacín con miel, o espinacas con chocolate era lo que ella mejor podía identificar. ¿Algo habría comestible? O eso pensó, mientras rebuscaba visualmente entre la comida.

¿Realmente existía la diferencia entre lo salado y lo dulce?

Hasta que por fin… ¡eureka! ¡algo que parecía comestible!... ¡¡Una tortilla!!

Rukia cogió triunfante un plato, y se dirigió a la impoluta tortilla, la oteó repetidas veces, ya que, por todo lo que había a su alrededor podría tener truco. Pero no lo parecía, el olor y la textura eran correctos ¿qué podía pasar? Así pues, se decidió, blandió el cuchillo que estaba al lado y comenzó a cortarla con una sonrisa en la boca. Pero un liquido grasiento y de color rosa comenzó a emerger del corte

-¿Qué diablos…? –comenzó a susurrar.

-¡Oh Kuchiki-san! –le gritó al oído la anfitriona, que hizo que Rukia saltara del susto.- ¡Vas a ser la primera en probar mi última creación!

-¿Si? –rió tímidamente. ¿El qué?

-¡Mi tortilla de mermelada de frambuesa!

-¿Qué? –la pobre, pobre Rukia no sabía qué hacer ni donde meterse, sí probaba eso seguro que estaría varios días mala en cama… no podía ser verdad.

-¿No crees que es una buena idea? –sonrió dulcemente Inoue.

-A Orihime le encanta cocinar –dijo una chica a su lado, morena con el pelo corto- lo ha preparado todo ella. Soy Arisawa Tatsuki.

-Un placer.

-Pero pruébalo… -le quitó el cuchillo a las débiles manos de Rukia, que temblaba como nunca en su vida, y terminó de cortar el trozo.- Toma –lo dejó en su plato- y nos dices qué tal está.

-Si… -sus ojos se perdieron entre la multitud, buscando a Ichigo, más que nada por grabar en su cabeza ese momento y poder devolverle al pelirrojo ese sufrimiento.

-No podrás sin esto –Orihime le tendió unos palillos.

Desde luego, no cabía duda… le habían tendido una trampa, y ahora tenía que comerse esa horrorosa tortilla. La miraban, estaba segura, había dos pares de ojos parados en ella. Y su estúpida educación le hizo coger los palillos, tomar un trozo de tortilla, sonreír y metérselo en la boca lentamente.

-A Ichigo siempre le ha encantado la comida de Orihime –dijo sin más Tatsuki, sabiendo que el pelirrojo jamás había alabado la comida de la chica.

-¡Oh! –se puso colorada la aludida- Tatsuki-chan exagera, sólo una vez me dijo que estaba buena…

-Bueno, pero siempre se la comía –replicó la chica de pelo corto. Mientras, Rukia, masticaba lentamente e intentaba no hacer ningún gesto con la cara- al fin y al cabo erais novios –y así soltó la bomba que quería tirar, aunque tarde y mal, eso la chica ya lo sabía.

-¿Cómo está Kuchiki-san? –la chica seguía masticando, así que simplemente levantó el pulgar como signo de aprobación y siguió masticando.

-Entonces debería hacer que alguien más la probara… ¡voy a ver si las chicas quieren! –cogió el plato y se decidió a ir donde sus amigas.

-Voy a ir yo también, ¿vienes Kuchiki-san? –la chica negó con la cabeza.- Como quieras, pero te estaremos esperando –soltó como una sentencia.

Rukia esperó el momento adecuado para escabullirse, y escupir ese absurdo intento de veneno en una servilleta. Ahora necesitaba agua, agua potable para poder quitarse ese sabor de la boca. Así que abandonó a su suerte el plato y se dirigió a la mesa de las bebidas. Cerca se encontraba Ichigo, que observó como se lanzaba como una loca a beber cualquier cosa.

**////////----------------------------------------------------////////////**

Kurosaki no había podido quitar ojo a cierta chica en toda la noche, pero lo hacía con el mayor disimulo que podía ¿por qué la había invitado? ¿realmente se sentía tan bien con ella a su lado para que le diera fuerzas? No era posible, Ichigo sabía que no era normal, que en tan poco tiempo aquella enana le hubiera cautivado de tal manera.

Pero era así, ella era distinta a las demás, o al menos a lo que él había conocido. Era independiente, fuerte y marimandona, pero a la par era lista, amable y servicial. Ella en sí era un compendio de sensaciones, que sin saber cómo le atraían y le encantaba. Y lo único bueno de toda esa situación era que ella era tan evidente como para que él supiera que estaba igual. Sino ¿por qué estaba allí? Lo tenía claro, y ya era hora de ver cómo le iba la noche.

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

-¿Tú ex novia nos quiere matar con esta comida?

-Oh, cierto… la comida de Inoue es un tanto… especial –se rascó la cabeza- ¿no te lo comenté?

-¡No! –le gritó y acto seguido se tapó la boca, la gente de su alrededor los miraba.

-Tranquila, sí, es horrible, así que simplemente no comas.

-Ya lo podrías haber dicho antes, idiota –le miró con ganas de matarlo.- Un poco más y me muero hace un rato con…

-No será para tanto…

-¿Por qué no nos presentas como es debido? –interrumpió un chico bajito y con gran sonrisa.- Soy Kojima Mizuiro encantado.

-Kuchiki Rukia –sonrió.

-¡Es preciosa Ichigo! –gritó un chico histérico con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡Siempre las eliges muy guapas! –se puso al lado de la chica, le cogió una mano y se presentó: Soy Asano Keigo.

-Un placer… -susurró Rukia.

-Bueno, ya acabo yo –dijo Ichigo, y acto seguido le pegó una patada a Keigo para que se separara de la morena- las presentaciones. Éste es Chad Yasutora –señaló al chico más alto- y Ishida Uryuu –el aludido se subió las gafas y saludó con la cabeza, Rukia hizo lo mismo.

-¡Ichigo! –se comenzó a quejar Keigo- ¡eres muy protector con Kuchiki-san!

-Bueno, ya sabes como es Ichigo, y más protegiendo a las chicas que le importan.

-¿Qué? –preguntó el aludido algo asombrado.

-Kurosaki-kun… -la anfitriona le llamó melosamente- ¿puedo hablar contigo? –sonrió.

-Si, claro –Ichigo miró a Rukia, y no supo descifrar en qué estaba pensando, suspiró mentalmente y siguió a Inoue hasta una habitación contigua.

-Bueno, Kuchiki-san –comenzó a decir Asano- ahora que estamos solos podemos conocernos mejor…

-¡Déjala pervertido! –gritó una voz femenina, indudablemente de Tatsuki.- Vamos Kuchiki-san.

-Si, hasta ahora –se despidió de los chicos.

-Voy a presentarte al resto, aún no las conoces ¿no? –le dijo Arisawa, que evidentemente debía entretener a Rukia mientras Inoue tiraba sus últimos cartuchos.

Ante Rukia comenzaron a presentarle a una serie de chichas ¿De verdad pensaban que se acordaría de todos los nombres? Entre unos y otros le iba a costar horrores, así que sonrió e intentó quedarse con todos los posibles.

-Kuchiki-san –preguntó una chica morena, se llamaba Natsui Mahana- ¿de qué conoces a Kurosaki?

-Estoy viviendo en su casa –dijo sin más, y todas se pusieron a cuchichear, pero la chica que había preguntado, no se quería quedar con esa respuesta.

-¿Por qué? ¿eres amiga de la familia?

-Bueno… sí, se puede decir qué si –sonrió.

-¿Y qué haces en Karakura?

-Acabo mis estudios ¿y vosotras?

Estaba cansada del interrogatorio y comenzó a escuchar una a una a qué se dedicaban las chicas. Supo sin lugar a dudas que pensaban que entre Ichigo y ella había algo más que amistad, y decidió dejar las cosas así. Sí no le preguntaban, ella no contestaría.

-¡Rukia! –una voz atrás suyo hizo que se girara. Era Ichigo con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué?

-Nos vamos ya, es tarde.

-Claro.

Ambos se despidieron de todos, sabiendo que los dejaban con único tema de qué hablar, pero les dio igual. El chico estuvo callado durante casi todo el camino, pero ella debía hacerle pagar toda esa noche.

-Ichigo.

-¿Hm? –gruñó el chico. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y estaba muy pensativo.

-Me debes una.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-¡No te hagas el ingenuo! ¡Me invitaste a la fiesta por no estar solo!

-¡Claro que no! ¡También fue para que te relacionaras que estas todo el día sola!

-¡Y una mierda! –le gritó, y con el silencio de la noche su voz se amplificó, así que se tapo la boca.

-Eres una enana chillona, Rukia.

-Y tú un cobarde, estúpido…

-Está bien, está bien –quiso acabar con los insultos- ¿qué quieres a cambio de haber venido?

-¿Ves? ¡Ja! –sonrió de oreja a oreja- ¡Yo tenía razón!

-¡No! Pero deja de gritar, nos van a tirar un cubo de agua como sigas así…

-Bueno… ¡¡quiero cenar!! –ante tal exclamación Ichigo no pudo más que reírse.

-Es cierto, no te avisé de la comida de Inoue, cuando lleguemos a casa te haré la cena.

-Está bien. Y también quiero que me recojas del museo por las tardes.

-¿No te debía sólo una? –alzó una ceja el chico mirándola.

-Una por la fiesta y otra por la comida…

-Vale –medió sonrió y siguió pensativo hasta llegar a su casa.

De camino comenzó de nuevo a llover, estaban en esa estación del año que cada dos por tres había que sacar el paraguas. Pero para suerte de ambos, las primeras gotas les pillaron al lado de su casa.

Al entrar toda la familia Kurosaki estaba ya acostada. Rukia fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, pues se había mojado e Ichigo fue a preparar algo de cenar, pero para suerte del muchacho su hermana les había dejado preparado algo de cena, así que sólo tuvo que calentarla. Yuzu ya había contado con qué iban a casa de Inoue.

Pronto estuvo todo listo y Rukia apareció por la puerta ya cambiada y con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja..

-Ya estoy.

-Cenamos aquí –se refería al sofá del salón.

-¿Por qué? –la chica se había puesto un pijama ridículo lleno de conejitos Chappy, así que cuando entró Ichigo se quedó algo petrificado.

-Porqué así no haremos mucho ruido… ¿qué demonios llevas puesto?

-Mi pijama –dijo sin más mientras se acomodaba al lado del pelirrojo y comenzaba a ver qué había de cena.

-¿Dónde quedó el camisón de la primera vez?

-¿Te gustó, Kurosaki-kun? –puso voz de niña buena.

-Desde luego más que eso, si.

-Eres un pervertido…

-Y tú una infantil…

-Y tú –alzó una ceja- ¡no has preparado la cena!

-¡Claro que no estúpida! Baja el tono ¿sino como la he traído tan rápido? –bufó el chico.

-Bueno, pues me debes una cena –sonrió.

-Te debo muchas cosas –el muchacho se acomodó a su lado Así que ambos se quedaron juntos, comiendo en silencio.

-Es muy guapa… -susurró Rukia, que no paraba de darle vueltas a lo mismo toda la noche.

-¿Quién?

-Inoue.

-Ah, si… -la miró de reojo- lo es.

-Parece muy simpática, aunque tenga un gusto realmente horrible en la comida.

-Si… -no le apetecía hablar del tema, así que lo cambió.- Mañana viene tu hermano, tendrás ganas de verlo.

-Ah, cierto, nii-sama… hace tiempo que no lo veo –comenzó a jugar con la comida.

-Creo que a ninguno de los dos nos apetece hablar…

-No es eso –Rukia se encogió de hombros- pero es que han pasado tantas cosas… -le miró decidida.- Que no se, si… yo… debería…

Ichigo la miró atentamente y comprendió que era el momento. Ahora o nunca. No importaba cómo, ni porqué, sino que tenía que hacerlo y las consecuencias, o lo que ocurriera mañana. No importaba nada. No.

Así que la besó. La cogió de la cara y lentamente se acercó, entendiendo que ella le dejaba hacer, y comprendiendo que estaba todo bien. Fue entonces, cuando se dio cuenta que era así como debía ser. No se dijeron nada, no hicieron más que besarse y abrazarse. La comida ni tan siquiera se tocó, ya que ambos estaban en otros menesteres. Al poco rato ambos se quedaron tumbados en el sofá, y parecía que hablar rompería ese momento y todo volvería a la normalidad de hacía unas horas, así que ninguno se decidió a decir nada, simplemente disfrutaron de su cercanía, haciéndose patentes unas suaves caricias.

Y asimismo, Rukia cayó dormida encima de Ichigo, había tenido un día muy agitado. El chico supo que no podían estar mucho más tiempo en el salón, sino él también se dormiría y no quería saber cómo les daría "los buenos días" su padre. Así que intentando no despertarla se levantó y la cogió en brazos. No pesaba casi nada. Durante el trayecto a la habitación de la chica ella se le abrazó y él no pudo más que sonreír. Jamás se hubiera imaginado algo así, y de hecho no estaba seguro de qué ocurría después, pero al fin y al cabo estaban todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

Y mañana sería otro día.

**////////--------------------------------------------///////////**

**No sabéis el trabajo que me ha costado la última parte… espero que me haya quedado más o menos bien. Ya me diréis que os parece. **

**Se que he tardado en actualizar, pero creo que a partir de ahora voy a tardar un poco más, es que ando muy liada. Aún así pienso continuar y no voy a dejarlo a medias ni nada por el estilo. **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, no sabéis lo que animan XD**


	9. Conociendo a Kuchiki Byakuya

**IX. Conociendo a Kuchiki Byakuya.**

Había pocas cosas que un Kuchiki no se pudiera permitir, pero otras muchas que no podía hacer, y entre ellas era el perder la compostura. Así que el día que Kuchiki Rukia desafió por primera vez a su hermano, él hizo todo lo posible para que fuera la última. Hacía ya algún tiempo que Byakuya conocía determinadas actividades de su hermana que no le agradaban, pero aún así lo achacó a cosas de la juventud. Al fin y al cabo Rukia desde niña había sido muy sibilina, tenía que dejarle intimidad. Pero aunque ella no lo supiera, la mayoría de sus pasos eran seguidos de cerca por su nii-sama.

No le desagradaban las compañías de su hermana, fueran o no de clase alta. Pero al llegarle rumores de estar con Abarai Renji –un subordinado suyo- se le llevaron los demonios por unos instantes. Había que cortarle las alas más aún a esa muchacha. Así comenzó a urdir un plan. Con toda la intención del mundo dejó a su hermana estudiar lo que quisiera, sabía que en un futuro le podía ser útil, ya que no la veía dirigiendo la empresa familiar, no porqué no quisiera, sino porqué jamás le había interesado.

Así, una vez conociendo sus gustos pensó qué la distancia era el olvido, y le buscó trabajo en Europa. Si, la echaría de menos, pero prefería eso a tener que verla con un subordinado suyo. Eso jamás.

Pero Kuchiki Byakuya no contó con la reacción de Rukia. ¿Casarse? ¿su pequeña e intocable hermana menor prometida? ¿con un trabajador suyo? ¡jamás permitiría tal infamia! A no ser que fuera alguien de su agrado, evidentemente. Pero no fue muy difícil convencerla para que se separara de Abarai Renji, extrañamente. Ya que un día ella entró en su despacho y él la pudo convencer de que se fuera un tiempo de Tokio ¿pero a dónde? La mejor opción era Karakura, donde podría estar más que vigilada.

Y allí se dirigía ahora, a encontrarse con su hermana, quien llevaba ya tres meses lejos y no había ido a visitarla ni una sola vez. Causa de eso era el enfado que tenía, pero ya estaba bien, era mucho tiempo y necesitaba perdonarla.

**///////////-------------------------------------///////////////**

Kurosaki Ichigo durmió muy bien esa noche. Tan bien que a la mañana siguiente se levantó tardísimo. Se despertó con una extraña sensación, y durante unos instantes no supo bien porqué, hasta que se acordó de todo lo acaecido la noche anterior. Y sonrió. Se permitió unos minutos en la cama sólo para recordarlo todo, quizás no se volviera a repetir, pero al menos él iba a intentar que si.

Al bajar para desayunar, se encontró a Rukia con Yuzu en la cocina riendo. Se paró un instante para observarlas, pero antes de poder estar siquiera unos segundos, su hermana pequeña se percató de su presencia.

-¡Buenos días Ichi-nii!

-Buenos días Yuzu, Rukia.

-Siéntate y te pongo el desayuno.

-Vale –el chico más que sentarse, se desplomó sobre la silla del comedor, que se conectaba con la cocina. Debía de ser ese tiempo perenne lluvioso, le dejaba realmente cansado. En ese momento Rukia le llevó una taza de café.- ¿Qué haces tú por aquí?

-Hoy viene nii-sama ¿no te acuerdas? –le recordó- así que he pedido el día libre para estar con él, y Matsumoto-san no ha puesto ninguna queja.

-Comprendo –el chico no podía parar de mirarla.

-¿Qué hacéis las dos en la cocina?

-Rukia-chan –comenzó a decir Yuzu que se les había unido con el resto del desayuno- me está ayudando con la comida.

-Más bien me está enseñando… -susurró la aludida.

-Pero será mejor que hagas compañía a Ichi-nii. Así no desayunará solo, yo lo terminaré todo.

-Está bien –respondió la chica sentándose a su lado.- Eres una marmota, Kurosaki-kun –le dijo con ese tono tan especial, nada más irse su hermana por la puerta.

El muchacho achicó los ojos y la vio sonreír, seguramente ella se esperaría una respuesta malhumorada. Pero no, esa mañana no. Llovía, pero aún así él estaba contento. Así que suavemente le cogió de la nuca, la acercó a él y la besó. Pero antes había escogido el momento oportuno para que nadie los viera. La escena tan sólo duró unos segundos, más sería peligroso. El chico habría esperado una negativa por parte de Rukia, o que se apartara, pero nada de eso ocurrió.

-Buenos días enana –susurró nada más separarse.

-No me llames enana –respondió, pero en su tono no se advertía ningún deje de pelea.

-Está bien, está bien…

-Respecto a lo de anoche –comenzó a decir Rukia, e Ichigo ya se esperaba cualquier excusa- creo que nos traerá problemas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó con la boca llena de una tostada.

-Pero últimamente me estoy acostumbrando a los problemas –le dijo mientras recostaba su cabeza en la mesa y lo observaba. Ambos sonrieron, sabían que la chica tenía razón.

**///////////-------------------------------------/////////// **

Al poco tiempo de estar callados apareció Yuzu para recoger el desayuno, y poco después disfrutaron del hecho de quererse a escondidas. Era una sensación excitante y nueva para ambos.

Pero pronto se acabaría, ya que mientras ellos estaban sentados en el sofá entre que se peleaban y de vez en cuando no, siempre en silencio, la puerta principal se abría. Escuchándose tras ella voces masculinas.

-¡Ya estamos en casa! –gritó Isshin, y acto seguido se dirigió al salón, donde los dos chicos pegaron un bote del sofá. Él los miró extrañado pero no era el momento para interrogatorios.

-¡Nii-sama! –exclamó Rukia nada más verlo, y sonrió. Pero una tercera persona también cruzó el umbral, y la expresión de la chica cambió radicalmente.- Kaien-dono…

-Bueno, bueno –rompió el hielo Isshin, ya que se dio cuenta de la tensión del momento.- Ichigo te presentaré, éstos son Kuchiki Byakuya, hermano de Rukia –el aludido saludó con la cabeza, sin quitarle ojo a su hermana.- Y éste Shiba Kaien, trabaja con él.

-¡Hola! –sonrió abiertamente el moreno, se hizo paso entre Byakuya e Isshin y fue a darle la mano al pelirrojo. Y seguidamente:- ¿no me saludas, Kuchiki?

-Bienvenido, Kaien-dono –le dijo la chica.

-Gracias –respondió sonriente.

Mientras, Yuzu salió a saludar a los recién llegados. El primero fue Byakuya, así Kaien, que se había puesto entre Ichigo y Rukia, en un momento de despiste de su jefe, comenzó a acariciar la espalda de la chica, cosa que no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo, ni eso, ni el escalofrío que sintió la morena.

La escena tan sólo duró unos instantes, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que a Ichigo le hirviera toda la sangre. Al poco tiempo Rukia y su hermano se fueron al despacho de su padre para poder hablar más tranquilos. Y para colmo, el tal Shiba Kaien se le sentó al lado en el sofá para esperarlos. Fue en ese instante cuando cayó en la cuenta ¿qué sabía él del pasado de Rukia? ¿qué conocía él de su vida? Nada o casi nada. Es más, ella si sabía cosas sobre él, pero para Ichigo era todavía una caja de sorpresas, y debía solucionarlo cuanto antes.

**///////////--------------------------------------------/////////////**

-Sí, estoy muy bien aquí, nii-sama –respondió Rukia a su hermano.

-Al parecer tu prometido, Abarai Renji, también se lo estaba pasando muy hasta hace escasamente una semana.

-¿Qué quieres decir nii-sama? –la chica achicó los ojos, interesada.

-Lo cierto es que, según he podido saber, mientras tú estabas en Karakura, él estaba con otra chica…

-¿Has venido para decirme eso?

-No, también para verte –hizo una pausa y lentamente prosiguió.- Pero creo que ha roto con ella, aún así espero que tomes cartas en el asunto, Rukia.

-No, nii-sama –el siempre paciente Byakuya notaba como poco a poco su hermana lo sacaba de quicio.

-¿Por qué?

-Renji no es mi prometido –el hombre, sentado en el escritorio de Isshin, ya que estaban en su despacho, suspiró mentalmente.- Ni siquiera es mi novio.

-Entonces –de la tranquilidad estaba pasando al enfado- ¿por qué me engañaste Rukia?

-¿No te puedes dar cuenta nii-sama? –le preguntó con reproche la chica.- Me tienes agobiada, asfixiada… -intentaba hacerle entender, pero notaba por la expresión de su hermano su constante desaprobación- tienes que dejarme vivir.

-¿Vivir? –se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.- ¿Quién te costea tus caprichos? ¿Quién te paga tus estudios?

-Tú, nii-sama pero eso… -le interrumpió.

-¿Y yo que te pido a cambio? –notó que su tono de voz se alzaba, así que decidió bajarlo- sólo que te comportes.

-No, nii-sama, me es imposible hacer todo lo que me pides, necesito… -suspiró- vivir.

-Pues tendrás que vivir bajo mis reglas y bajos mis condiciones o sino…

-¿O sino qué? –preguntó Rukia pensando que tenía un as bajo la manga.

-Se te cerrarán muchas puertas…

-No me importa –ella también cruzó los brazos, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba tan abiertamente a su hermano, y entre otras cosas era por estar lejos del asfixiante ambiente de su casa en Tokio.- He conseguido una beca aquí, en Karakura, no es mucho dinero pero podré sobrevivir.

-¿En donde? –preguntó secamente.

-En el museo.

-¿En el museo de Karakura? –la chica asintió con la cabeza.- ¿El que lleva Shunsui Kyouraku?

-El mismo… -a la muchacha comenzaba todo a sonarle muy extraño.

-Bien Rukia –todo ese asunto le estaba empezando a cansar, así que decidió atajarlo cuanto antes.- ¿De verdad pensaste que te enviaría a Karakura por un tiempo sin asegurarme qué harías por aquí? –la chica se sorprendió.

-¿De qué hablas nii-sama?

-Ahora que se que todo el tema de Abarai era mentira no tiene sentido seguir con esta farsa.

-¿Nii-sama? –le inquirió para que le respondiera.

-Yo fui quien te consiguió esa beca, Rukia.

-¿Qué?

-¿De verdad pensabas que hubieran pensado en ti si yo no hubiera movido unos hilos? De hecho, la beca no existe… -hizo una pausa en la explicación para que la chica ordenara sus ideas- simplemente conseguí que te dieran trabajo en lo que te gustaba para que te quedases más tiempo y olvidases a Abarai Renji, pero al parecer no hacía falta.

-¿Cómo es posible…? –la chica no reconocía a quien tenía delante ¿qué demonios le pasaba a su hermano? ¿desde cuando era así?.

-Ukitake.

-¿Ukitake-sensei? ¿está metido en todo esto?

-No importa, cómo ni quien.

-Pero, nii-sama…

-Ahora Rukia, -le interrumpió- recoge tus cosas, no es necesario que sigas molestando a la familia Kurosaki. Te vienes conmigo esta tarde a Tokio y después…

-¿Molestar a la familia Kurosaki? –se preguntó en voz alta.- ¿Volverme contigo esta tarde?

-Sal Rukia –estaba realmente harto de la conversación.- Y pídele a Isshin que entre.

-Nii-sama, no pienso volver contigo esta tarde a Tokio.

-Pues sino vuelves conmigo, atente a las consecuencias.

Si, la amenazó ¿pero qué más le quedaba? Su hermana se estaba desviando de su camino, de ese camino que tan bien había trazado Byakuya para ella. Lo hacia por su bien. Observó como la chica salía algo perdida de la habitación y acto seguido se levantó de la silla para poder mirar por la ventana las gotas de lluvia caer.

Sino fuera porqué sabía que era lo mejor para Rukia, jamás se hubiese aventurado a tratarla así, pero debía aprender varías lecciones aún antes de correr al mundo y que éste le enseñara. Desde luego se sentiría mal si supiera que no era lo mejor, pero todo estaba bien. Todo estaba bien.

**//////////-------------------------------------------////////**

Rukia salió de la habitación del despacho de Isshin casi sin respiración. El ambiente le asfixiaba, algo en su pecho le apretaba, estaba completamente perdida. Estaba en una jaula de la que no podía salir. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. Sólo había sido un momento de flaqueza, de tristeza, debía retomar las riendas de su vida, debía tomarlas en ese momento.

Se dirigió con el pasó más firme que le permitió su cuerpo y entró al salón para encontrarse con toda la familia Kurosaki ¿de verdad había sido una molestia para ellos? Además también estaba Kaien-dono, otro problema a solucionar.

**/////////--------------------------------------------//////////**

Ichigo estaba aburridísimo de las historias que estaba contando Shiba Kaien, en realidad no era mal tipo, ni le hubiese desagradado su conversación en otras circunstancias, pero después de lo que había visto con Rukia, no podía más que desear estrangularlo, tras haberlo torturado previamente, desde luego. Fue entonces, cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para retirarse a su cuarto, cuando Rukia entró por el umbral de la puerta llamando a su padre para que fuera a ver su hermano, y acto seguido despareció.

En menos de una fracción de segundo Ichigo vio como Shiba se levantaba y corría tras la chica. También como su padre se dirigía a su despacho y él se quedaba como un imbécil mirando. Así que no aguantó más, se levantó hecho una furia y se dirigió a las escaleras, dirección a su cuarto.

El cuarto de Rukia estaba al lado de las escaleras, cerca del despacho de su padre. Pero cual fue su sorpresa, que cuando había puesto un pie en el primer escalón, la puerta del cuarto de la chica se abrió abruptamente y un chico moreno salió empujado de la habitación: Shiba Kaien. Que se había decidido a hacer una segunda intentona cuando vio a Ichigo en el pasillo.

-Tiene mucho carácter –le dijo a modo de broma mientras se rascaba la cabeza.- ¿Dónde está el despacho de tu padre? Me estarán esperando…

-Sigue recto y la última puerta a la izquierda –respondió sin más el pelirrojo obviando el comentario hacía Rukia.

Ichigo se decidió a entrar en la habitación de la chica para saber si estaba bien. Pero no tuvo tiempo alguno, pues la pequeña Kuchiki salía a toda prisa de su cuarto en dirección a la calle.

-¿Dónde vas? –le gritó, y la chica se quedó paralizada.

-Tengo cosas que hacer Ichigo –le dijo quedamente, él comprendió al instante qué nada de esto tenia que ver con él.

-Deberías llevarte un paraguas, llueve – le comentó, pero realmente quisiera haberle dicho otras cosas. Y la dejó marchar sin más.

-Gracias –le medio sonrió.- Me voy.

-Adiós.

**//////////////////////-----------------------------------------///////////////**

**Bueno, he tardado mucho más de lo que yo esperaba, pero también ha sido culpa de que he pillado un mal virus y estoy fatal… así que hasta que no me recupere del todo no podré seguir con el siguiente, jo….**

**¿Habéis visto que malvado es Bya-kun? ¿o no tanto? ¡Dios mío! ¿qué pretende Kaien? ¿por qué tiene tan mosqueada a Rukia? **

**¡Pero que monos Ichigo y Rukia! ¿muy empalagosos? ¿muy OCC? va… me ha pillado el día tonto… no creo que los vuelva a poner así más, lo veo muy poco como son ellos ¿no?**


	10. Hace tres meses

**X. Hace tres meses.**

Cuando Ichigo llegó a Tokio no se sintió realmente impresionado, ya había estado allí antes. Pero una cosa es visitar una ciudad, y otra muy diferente es vivir en ella. Pero era su último año, y quería aprovecharlo. Su padre y sus hermanas le suplicaron hasta la saciedad para poder ir con él, pero Kurosaki era un chico independiente, y sobre todo, necesitaba libertad y algo aire para respirar. Aunque fuese el viciado aire de Tokio.

Decidió alquilar una pequeña habitación a las afueras, donde salía mucho más barata, ya que, aunque recibía dinero de su padre, no descartó en ningún momento ponerse a trabajar a tiempo parcial, y así lo hizo.

Para llegar al apartamento que tenía apalabrado, tenía que coger un tren que tardaba veinte minutos en llegar a Tokio, así pues al hacer el camino inverso, se le hacía intenso cada segundo. Por fin una vida nueva, por fin una vida… solo.

El lugar, tenía una amplia entrada que era a la par un patio donde los inquilinos podían comer y cenar al aire libre cuando hacía buen tiempo, incluso se podían guardas bicicletas o motos, y además tenía un lugar reservado para colgar la ropa de la colada. Tenía dos pisos, el de abajo donde se encontraban cuatro pequeñas habitaciones y el apartamento del casero. Arriba, también había cuatro habitaciones, pero un poco más grandes y caras. Cada una tenía una pequeña cocina, pero el aseo había que compartirlo con el resto de vecinos.

Al llegar Ichigo con su única maleta se encontró un edificio pequeño y un hombre en la entrada barriendo, tenía el pelo rosa y bigote a juego, era bastante grande, una pinta bastante extraña. Fue a saludarlo amablemente cuando algo le interrumpió.

-¡¿Pero cuantas veces tenemos que decírtelo?! –gritó una chica desde el piso de arriba que le lanzaba una zapatilla a un chico rubio que corría como un loco escaleras abajo.

-¡¡Se me olvidó joder!! –replicó el aludido.- ¡Tampoco es para tanto!

-Pues si no es para tanto –replicó una chica de gafas, que llevaba ropa de colegiala aunque parecía mayor para ir al colegio. Estaba leyendo una revista para adultos en el patio- ya podrías ir yendo.

-Lisa tiene razón –replicó otro chico que se llamaba Love, tenía un llamativo pelo a lo afro y también leía otra revista, pero esta vez de mangas.- Ya puedes ir, Hirako –replicó refiriéndose al chico rubio acosado por sandalias.

-Ya voy… ya voy… -y salió por la puerta Hirako Shinji algo enfadado.

Kurosaki Ichigo tenía ante si ocho personas muy dispares, que al parecer iban a ser sus vecinos, y un mal presentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo cuando el chico rubio al que todos gritaban pasó por su lado y lo saludó con la cabeza.

-Esto… Hola… -dijo el pelirrojo en un tono de voz bajo, pues todos estaban gritándose entre sí, salvo el hombre del pelo rosa.

-Hola –el hombre dejó de barrer y fue el único que se digno a saludar al recién llegado.

-Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, me envía la inmobiliaria.

-Ah, si, Ichigo-kun, soy Ushoda Hachigen, todos me llaman Hachi.

-Un placer, Hachi.

-Voy a enseñarte tu cuarto, -miró a sus inquilinos- más tarde te presentaré al resto –sonrió.

-Está bien.

-Tu habitación está en la parte de arriba –dijo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras- es la última, es bastante amplia y…

-Hachi –el hombre detuvo con su parloteo y lo miró atentamente aunque no paró de andar- ¿por qué se estaban peleando?

-Creo que a Hirako se le olvidó comprar la comida, aquí la compartimos todos, pero tu no estás obligado sino quieres.

-¿Entonces toda la violencia gratuita fue sólo por qué se le olvidó la comida? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Violencia gratuita? –se rió- eso no es violencia gratuita –oteó el patio y vio que el rubio ya había vuelto con las bolsas de la comida, la tienda estaba al lado.- Eso es violencia gratuita –señaló al patio.

La escena que Ichigo pudo observar fue como la chica del principio, Sarugaki Hiyori, seguía pegando al rubio con una zapatilla y sin piedad. Desde luego iba a ser un lugar curioso donde vivir.

**//////////////////////////////---------------------------------------------/////////////////////////////////**

Rukia se desperezó lentamente mientras identificaba la habitación en la que se acababa de despertar. Otra vez se había vuelto a quedar dormida en su apartamento, su hermano la iba a matar.

Escuchó como cantaba en la ducha, la verdad es que era un sonido realmente espantoso, pero nunca se lo había dicho. Se levantó con la sábana aún cubriéndole el cuerpo, ya que debajo estaba desnuda, y comenzó a buscar su ropa entre la habitación.

-¿Ya te has despertado enana? –le preguntó mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

-Odio que me llames enana.

-¿Peque entonces?

-¿Qué tal Rukia? –le dijo mientras alzaba una ceja y terminaba de ponerse el pantalón.

-Vale, vale, Kuchiki-san está enfadada…

-¡No me digas Kuchiki-san! Parece que hablas con mi hermano…

-Que mal despertar tienes, enana –le respondió melosamente.

-No me digas… -no pudo seguir hablando ya que el chico se le había abalanzado y la había comenzado a besar.- Estas mojado –le replicó cuando pudo.

-Está bien, está bien… -se levantó y comenzó a vestirse ante la atenta mirada de la chica, que estaba más bien embobada.

-¿Te quedas a desayunar?

-Si, nii-sama ya estará enfadado….

-¡Y en la oficina como no me de prisa! –se quejó el chico mirando el reloj que tenía en la pared.

-Hm… luego iré a verlo, debe estar de un humor de perros… -replicó Rukia, pero el chico la estaba ignorando y había comenzado a preparar café.

-¿Kaien? –él respondió con un sonido ininteligible- creo que hoy le voy a decir que lo de Renji es mentira.

-¿Qué? –se asombró y asustó a la vez.- ¡¿Por qué?!

-Llevamos más de tres meses de farsa… él no puede más y… -miró para otro lado mientras se mordía el labio, esperando algo más de él que no fuera esa reacción- yo no creo que esto lleve a ninguna parte.

-Pero, Rukia –se asombró- si le cuentas lo de Renji ya no podrás quedarte más aquí, ni podremos salir, ni tendrás más excusas.

-Podríamos contárselo –el chico puso cara de pocos amigos y negó con la cabeza mientras seguía con el desayuno- ¿por qué?

-Por qué no, Rukia, acabo de separarme de Miyako y no se si quiero otro lío en mi vida.

-¿Un lío?

-Joder Rukia, sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de contárselo a tu hermano, él querría que todo fuera oficial, respetuoso y….

-¿Tan malo sería? –le reprochó, ella había estado enamorada de ese hombre toda su vida.

-¡Claro! Vivamos un poco más la aventura… a ver qué ocurre.

-Yo creo que no quiero más aventura por ahora, estoy cansada de parecer la otra ¡y diablos no lo soy! Pero tengo que actuar delante de todos para que no sospechen nada…

-Eso tampoco es así, Renji lo sabe… ¡habla con él!

-¡Vete a la mierda Kaien!

-Hmm –le abrazó por la espalda- me encanta cuando hablas así…

-¡No! –se impuso- ¡estoy cansada! –pero el chico era más fuerte que ella.

-Vale, dile lo que quieras a tu hermano –le susurró al oído- te apoyaré.

-Kaien –susurró mientras sonreía.

-Pero –le replicó en el mismo tono y sin soltarla ni por un instante- debes comprender mi situación, enana. Acabo de salir de un matrimonio, y no puedo meterme en otro compromiso, ahora no. ¿Lo entiendes? –la soltó convencido y siguió con el desayuno.

-Entonces –Rukia se sentó en una silla en la cocina- no se lo diré a nii-sama. Pero me gustaría saber que esto llegará a algún lado, que no estamos solo… -se sonrojó- tonteando.

-Rukia –el chico se agachó hasta ponerse a su nivel, al fin y al cabo ella estaba sentada en una silla- me encanta como estamos –le acarició la cara- pero entiende que ahora no puedo comprometerme con nadie.

-Entiendo –el apartó la mano- puedo esperar.

-¡Muy bien! –se levantó de un salto- ¡a desayunar entonces!

**///////////////------------------------------------------------------//////////////////////////**

Ichigo se adaptó demasiado bien a la vida de su edificio. La verdad es que las habitaciones solo se utilizaban para dormir el día que lo hacían. Era gente muy activa. Pero él no se podía permitir ese tipo de vida, tenía que aprovechar el hecho de estudiar fuera de Karakura, pero debía admitir que era muy tentador.

La vida en Tokio se le antojaba tal y como él quería vivir. De hecho, era como encontrarse a sí mismo y saber qué eso era lo que quería hacer, pero le faltaba algo. Evidentemente, y aunque jamás se lo hubiese admitido, echaba mucho de menos a sus dos hermanas pequeñas y al histérico-neurótico de su padre. Aunque no pensaba dejar que vinieran a visitarlo. Principalmente por los locos que vivían en su edificio, podían desde pervertir a sus hermanitas hasta a irse de fiesta con su padre y no. No, no y no. Él no quería ver a su padre haciendo el ganso por esos lugares, se había forjado una reputación y la debía mantener.

La verdad es que para Ichigo Tokio era tan buen lugar como otro cualquiera, hasta incluso Karakura, pero realmente –salvo su familia, a quienes nunca perdería- ya habían pocas cosas que lo ataran. Había roto con Inoue, y sabía que todo el mundo le culpaba, no tenía un trabajo que mantener, ni realmente una familia que dependiera de él. Era libre.

Pero estaba buscando un sitio. Y aún no lo acaba de encontrar.

**//////////////---------------------------------------------------------------////////////////////////////**

Kaien. Sí, Kaien, sólo podía pensar en él durante los tres últimos meses, y la verdad era que estaba harta. Hacía un par de horas que había terminado de hablar con su hermano y al salir por la puerta de su despacho no vio signo alguno del chico por los alrededores. ¿Habría tomado la decisión correcta?

Desde hacía ya un buen rato se mecía en los columpios de un parque cercano a la casa del chico, no podía despegar su vista del suelo, mientras ella se movía lentamente pensando y recapacitando. Ya que le había dicho a su hermano que se iría a pasar una temporada a… ¿dónde? Karakura ¡a saber donde estaba eso! Pero al fin y al cabo le serviría para pensar, del resto de detalles su nii-sama los estaba preparando ya.

Partiría en unos días.

Suspiró sonoramente, y una pareja que pasaba a su lado no pudo más que mirar a la chica taciturna que se mecía en los balancines de los niños. Ella en cambio no paraba de preguntarse ¿por qué? Si era feliz así ¿por qué había aceptado irse sin problemas? ¿por qué temía ahora decírselo al chico? ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…? Y todo giraba en torno a lo mismo, él y su absurda y extrovertida personalidad.

Hacía ya unas semanas que Rukia tenía la sensación de que algo iba mal, algo había cambiado en su relación, y no sabía decir bien porqué lo sabía, pero lo sabía. Él realmente la volvía loca, había deseado estar tantas veces como estaba ahora ¿y que hacía? Marcharse… marcharse para recapacitar.

Se levantó lentamente del columpio, como si su cuerpo le pesara. Ahora dudaba de haber tomado una buena decisión, pero aún así ya la había tomado. Y otra cosa no, pero Kuchiki Rukia era una mujer firme, o al menos pretendía serlo.

Caminó lentamente al principio, todavía pensando en cómo se lo iba a decir. Pero mientras se argumentaba mentalmente iba tomando más fuerzas. Hasta que por fin se reconvenció. Había tomado la decisión correcta, unas semanas o un mes separados, les valdría para saber cómo iban las cosas. Pero pensando en todo estaba, cuando su mente se quedó en blanco. Se encontraba a pocos metros del portal de la casa de Kaien cuando alguien salió del portal.

_Miyako-dono. _

Sin saber bien porqué, sin saber bien cómo, se escondió. Fue su estúpido instinto quien le instó a hacerlo. Aunque ¿qué más daba? Ellos ya no estaban juntos, ella no era _"la otra"_ de hecho, ni tan siquiera estaban juntos en sus trámites de separación. Aún así, se sintió avergonzada y se tiró unos minutos escondida en la portería contigua.

Al poco tiempo se despejó y se dirigió a casa de Kaien. Rukia no era celosa, de hecho ni se le pasó por la cabeza nada extraño, se estaban separando y era normal que se vieran. Pero por un instante, un recoveco de su cabeza comenzó a dudar de él, pues sino ¿por qué se habían separado sino fue por sus constantes aventuras? Sacudió la cabeza y decidió centrarse en sus asuntos, que ahora eran otros.

-¿Hola? –la puerta de arriba estaba abierta, al parecer el chico no iba a salir a recibirla.

-¡Estoy en mi cuarto! –gritó, y la chica siguió las indicaciones.

-¿Qué haces? –la estancia estaba totalmente desorganizada.

-Pues… -el chico se rascó la cabeza compulsivamente, y a Rukia se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- ha venido Miyako y ya ves.

-¿Qué? –se preguntó más para sí misma.

-Nos hemos vuelto a pelear, estaba buscando no se que cosa… una cosa ha llevado a la otra –suspiró- y hemos acabado como siempre.

-Kaien… -se acercó para abrazarlo, desde luego no era el mejor momento para noticias bruscas.- Te ayudaré.

-Gracias –sonrió el chico.

Rukia volvió a pasar la noche con él, esa vez su hermano ni tan siquiera se molestó en llamarla, pues pensaba que estaría aprovechando los últimos días con Renji, y mientras él lo estaba preparando todo.

Esa noche la chica casi no durmió, debía contárselo todo antes de que fuera a trabajar, sino sería su hermano el que le daría la noticia, y sabía que eso iba a ser peor. No podía parar de dar vueltas en la cama, por más que lo intentaba, no podía conciliar el sueño.

-¡Basta ya! ¿no? –le preguntó algo irritado.

-Lo siento.

-Son las cuatro de la mañana ¿no puedes dormir?

-No…

-Venga, ven –la atrajo hacía él.- ¿Qué te pasa? Has pasado toda la noche muy callada.

La chica simplemente asintió con la cabeza, él se había pasado toda la cena contándole lo acaecido con Miyako, y claro, no hubo momento en la conversación para que Rukia le soltara la bomba. Y, además, Kaien estaba tan enfrascado en su tema de conversación que no advirtió que ella estuviera ausente, sino que lo achacó a que estuvieran hablando de Miyako y eso no le hiciera ninguna gracia, y ni se acordó de la conversación que ella quería tener con su hermano.

-¿Ey? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Dentro de unos días me voy a pasar unas semanas fuera.

-¿Qué?

-Hoy he estado hablando con nii-sama y me ha pedido que me marche por unas semanas, para recapacitar.

-¿Y tú has aceptado?

-Si.

-¿Por qué? ¿por qué diablos…?

-Tú no necesitas más líos y yo necesito pensar –le reprochó.

-¿Estás mal conmigo?

-No, no es eso… pero no me pareció mala idea –suspiró.- Nii-sama estará contento y yo podré salir un poco de aquí.

-Está bien –sonrió- si lo necesitas no te diré nada, está bien. Pero no tardes mucho en volver ¿vale?

-Vale.

-Te echaré de menos –le susurró.

-Y yo a ti.

-¿A dónde te manda tu hermano?

-A un sitio llamado Karakura ¿lo conoces?

-¡Claro! Mañana te hablaré… -bostezó- ahora es muy tarde.

-Hecho.

-Descansa enana, no pasa nada malo.

-Buenas noches –le contestó mientras se acurrucaba más aún a su lado.

Quizás, y después de todo Shiba Kaien iba a ser muy distinto a como ella se lo imaginaba. Todo estaba bien, su hermano se contentaría y ella tendría unas vacaciones.

Todo iba a salir bien.

**////////////////-----------------------------------------------------------/////////////////////////**

**Uff, siento un montón la tardanza, pero es que ¡¡aún sigo mala!! Y no tengo tiempo para nada… ains. También siento no contestar a los reviews, pero ahora sólo tenía tiempo para revisar el capitulo y colgarlo o contestar, y creo que preferiríais la continuación. Luego os contestare XD**

**Bueno en el capi, éste es el último que habla de lo que pasó antes, pero es que era la idea principal del fic, que tuviera un par de capis de antes de lo que pasó y que aclarara cosas… en fin… espero que os guste. **

**¿Qué os parece Kaien? A mi el pobre me va gustando por momentos, pero aún así… el fic es IchiRuki, pobre… el siguiente capi me centraré ya en la historia. **

**Espero que os haya gustado ¡muchas gracias por esperar!**


	11. No me llames enana

**XI. No me llames enana. **

En el momento que Shiba Kaien vio cómo Kuchiki Rukia llamaba al dueño de la casa para ver a su hermano, supo que algo iba mal, muy mal. Y no pudo más que ir tras ella. No podía soportar pensar que estaba así por su culpa, y si era por culpa del estirado de su nii-sama se las iba a tener que ver con él, otra vez.

Rukia ni se dignó a notar su presencia, sino que entró a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras ella. El chico se encogió de hombros y decidió entrar para consolarla. Definitivamente algo iba mal. Cerró la puerta tras si y vio como la chica buscaba alguna cosa en un bolso grande de viaje. No pudo remediarlo, sus instintos le fallaron y fue a rodearla por la espalda.

-¿Cómo estás enana? –susurró y la chica se revolvió.

-No me llames enana.

-Vale, entonces peque –la chica le devolvió una mirada de odio, como respuesta a la extensa sonrisa que mantenía él.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Has vuelto con Miyako-dono? –le preguntó fríamente.

-Si, pero…

-Pues adiós, Kaien-dono.

Rukia empujó al chico hasta fuera de su cuarto y cerró la puerta tras él. Shiba Kaien estaba a punto de volver a entrar para explicarle todo lo ocurrido, pero notó un par de ojos puestos en él, y al girarse estaba el hijo de mayor de familia, que lo miraba con total extrañeza, así que no pudo seguir con su plan. Se hizo el despistado y decidió ir donde estaba Kuchiki Byakuya y Kurosaki Isshin. Sería mejor.

**///////////---------------------------------------------//////////////////**

Desde el día que Kuchiki Rukia comenzó una relación con Shiba Kaien, su vida se convirtió en un caos. Para la chica vivir a su lado era una aventura, él sabía mucho más que ella en todos los aspectos, así que solía asombrarla, aunque ella aprendía rápidamente. Sin embargo, es posible que pudiera parecer que para Shiba era una relación más, en el fondo él sabía que no, estar con la hermana de su jefe le traería consecuencias a largo plazo, y debía estar muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, no tenía la cabeza tan loca. Pero Rukia era para él totalmente atrayente, y se sentía como una mosca a la miel ¿Qué tenía aquella chica que lo volvía tan loco?

Para Kuchiki Rukia estar al lado de Kaien-dono era ver cumplidos sus más oscuros deseos. Sí, ella, una Kuchiki, había deseado profundamente estar con un hombre casado, y además un hombre que trabajaba con su hermano. Pero también era cierto que lo mismo que en secreto deseaba a Shiba Kaien, en público y de corazón adoraba a su mujer, Miyako-dono era para ella un ideal, a quien quisiera parecerse. Por eso, el día que comenzó a salir con él, se había asegurado y reasegurado que ellos dos ya no estaban juntos, y al parecer sin visos de volver nunca jamás.

Pero al igual que todo empezó como un sueño para la chica, a los pocos meses algo comenzaba a ir mal ¿Pero qué era¿qué demonios podía empañar su felicidad¡por fin estaba con el hombre que había deseado toda su vida! Y aún así dudaba y dudaba… fue por eso que decidió ir a Karakura, donde su hermano la mandara, para poder pensar con claridad, lejos de esa atmósfera asfixiante que era Tokio para ella.

Las primeras semanas separados, él la llamaba todos los días después de cenar para saber cómo le había ido el día. Todo iba bien, muy bien. Pero Rukia no volvía. Y así, lo que en principio iban a ser unas semanas se convirtió en un mes, y el chico comenzaba a impacientarse ¿qué le pasaba¿qué podía haber en Karakura para que no volviera¿estaría quizás con otro? Y así sintió en sus propias carnes lo que debió sentir su mujer mil y una vez… celos. Unos celos horrendos y profundos de algo que no sabía ni conocía, de algo que quizás estaba en su cabeza.

Así, pasado un mes desde su partida, Shiba Kaien comenzó a plantearse seriamente que hubiera una tercera persona en su relación. Pero Rukia lo negaba tajantemente ¿por qué debía dudar de ella? No tenía pruebas, pero cree el ladrón que todos son de su condición.

Comenzó a enfadarse.

Las llamadas bajaron sustancialmente, de todas las noches, a cada dos o tres. Llegando a un punto de hacerse una llamada por semana, en los últimos tiempos. Y en cada una de ellas siempre se encontraba la misma conversación: "¿Por qué no vuelves?" Y la respuesta era siempre la misma: "porque necesito más tiempo".

Así, por primera vez, Kaien se sentía engañado.

**///////////////////-------------------------------------------------////////////////**

Abarai Renji había sido el único amigo de la infancia que Rukia recuperó al volver a vivir en Tokio. De pequeños habían sido como uña y carne, pero ahora, de mayores, todo era distinto. El chico siempre había estado enamorado de ella, pero jamás se atrevió a confesarle nada, hasta llegar al punto de necesitar olvidarla. Pero aún así, ella se había convertido en un gran apoyo y confiaba plenamente la pequeña Kuchiki Rukia.

Así pues el día que tuvo que fingir ser su novio, cambiaron muchas cosas en el mundo de Abarai. Para empezar al poco tiempo su novia lo dejó, en parte por ese asunto, y también por otros. Y después tuvo que ser el único confidente de su amiga, ya que ésta mantenía una relación con la mano derecha de su hermano en la empresa: Shiba Kaien. Y así, poco a poco, Renji comenzó a sentir celos, tanto que pidió a Rukia que tuviera otro confidente, y no fue otro que Hinamori Momo, otra de las mejores amigas de Rukia. Así se libró del pequeño calvario que él mismo se había infringido.

Pero un buen día, al llegar a la oficina, se encontró una nota en su escritorio: "Kuchiki Byakuya te está esperando, no tardes". Así que el pelirrojo corrió como un loco para llegar donde estaba el susodicho, que para colmo de males era en el edificio contiguo. La verdad es que gracias a la mentira de Rukia su posición y carrera en la empresa estaban subiendo como la espuma, pero el chico sabía que era muy probable que bajaran con la misma rapidez al saberse la verdad.

Y allí estaba, en la puerta del despacho de ese gran hombre, que sabía que en el fondo le odiaba y no podía ni imaginarse porqué su hermana lo había elegido. Suspiró, tenía que acabar pronto con toda esa farsa.

-Pasa Renji –se escuchó la decadente voz desde dentro de la sala.

-Gracias, Kuchiki-sama.

-Siéntate –le ordenó, y el muchacho obedeció sin problemas.- Hoy vas a trabajar conmigo, ya he avisado al jefe de tu planta. Tranquilo.

-Claro, Kuchiki-sama.

-Quiero saber hasta dónde puedes llegar, y hoy es el día idóneo –arqueó una sonrisa, que no vaticinaba nada buena para Abarai, es más, tan sólo le auguraba un día largo y cansado.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó tímidamente el pelirrojo.

-Kaien no está, le he dado el día libre, estaba algo alterado… al parecer el volver con Miyako no le ha sentado tan bien como debería…

-¿Shiba Kaien ha vuelto con su mujer?

-Si.

-Yo creía que…

-Da igual lo que creas Renji, no estás aquí para cotillear –le cortó tajantemente.- No es un secreto, sólo se habían separado, y ahora han vuelto.

-Claro, Kuchiki-sama –pero el chico no podía parar de pensar en una sola cosa: Rukia.

-Ahora, podemos comenzar…

-Una cosa antes de empezar, Kuchiki-sama –el hombre levantó una ceja y esperó la petición.- Hace mucho que no veo a Rukia, -principalmente porqué no tenía tiempo para nada con todo el trabajo que tenía- y me preguntaba si podría ir a verla, pronto a poder ser.

-¿Éste sábado te viene bien? –Abarai se quedó algo petrificado ¿cómo había sido tan fácil?

-Sí, sería perfecto.

-Me alegro, así harás unas gestiones que necesito que…

Renji puso cara de sumisión, para él Kuchiki-sama siempre tenía que sacar tajada de todo lo que hacía. Así que él no podía ir a ver a Rukia sin más, también debería trabajar… desde luego que había que acabar con esto cuanto antes.

**////////--------------------------------------------------/////////////**

-¿Cómo te las apañaste ayer sin mi? –preguntó despreocupado Shiba Kaien.

-Hice que Renji me ayudara –respondió Kuchiki Byakuya sin levantar las narices de unos papeles.

-¿Abarai Renji?

-Si, si va a casarse con mi hermana –puso los ojos en blanco- al menos que esté preparado…

-Desde luego –susurró el moreno pensando en sus cosas sin escuchar ya el parloteo de Byakuya.

-El chico al fin ayer le echó narices, y va a ir a ver a Rukia el sábado, quizás sea mejor de lo que yo me esperaba.

-¿El sábado¿mañana? –"mierda"- Abarai-kun no debería ir a ver a Rukia-san… no es buena idea, quizás es mejor que vayamos nosotros.

-No, estoy planeando ir a ver a Rukia pronto. Ya debería volver de Karakura, no puede quedarse allí eternamente. ¿Por qué Renji no debería ver a mi hermana?

-Bueno, Kuchiki-san, es algo vergonzoso que te lo cuente yo… pero… -no le quedaba más, debía intentarlo- Abarai Renji está saliendo con otra.

-Lo se –dijo tranquilamente el noble.

-¿Lo sabes¿y no haces nada? –se asombró Shiba, que se sentó en la silla de los clientes, ya que antes había estado de pie andando por la habitación.

-No, estoy esperando a ver si se lo dice él, sino yo mismo se lo diré. Le he pedido que le anuncie a Rukia que el jueves siguiente estaré en Karakura. Y mi intención es traérmela ese mismo día.

-¿Y por qué no antes?

-No puedo, tengo la agenda completa.

-Yo también iré.

-Tú –el noble levantó una ceja- ¿por qué?

-Me gustaría volver a ver a Kurosaki Isshin, necesito aclarar algunas cosas.

-Bien, no hay problema, así no haré el viaje de ida solo.

-Perfecto entonces –sonrió Kaien.

-Sólo espero que la cabezota de mi hermana no quiera quedarse allí… sino tendré que hablar con ella claramente.

-No es cabezota, Kuchiki-san –tuvo que defenderla- simplemente necesita su espacio y creo que trabajar por su cuenta le habrá venido bien.

-Espero no tener que usar esa baza para que vuelva.

-Espero que ni lo pienses, Kuchiki-san, sería muy cruel.

-No importa lo cruel que sea, Rukia necesita un escarmiento.

-¿Por qué? No ha hecho nada malo –dijo con un deje de tristeza en la voz, que no pasó desapercibido para Byakuya, pero no le hizo caso.- Sólo necesitaba espacio, no la mortifiques por eso.

-¡Tonterías! Sólo necesita saber cual es su lugar y punto.

-Espero que no le hagas daño, Kuchiki-san.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto mi hermana?

-La aprecio, simplemente.

-Bien… -lo ignoró por completo, achacando el tema a alguna excentricidad del chico- volvamos al trabajo.

**///////----------------------------------------/////////**

La puerta principal de la casa de los Kurosaki se abrió repentinamente. Seguía lloviendo, y una chica empapada –que había perdido su paraguas en el camino- entró silenciosamente.

-¿Ya has vuelto? –preguntó Ichigo algo preocupado que salía del salón.

-Si… -respondió tímidamente.- Voy a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

-Claro, ahora te llevo una toalla.

-Gracias.

Ichigo no había estado toda la tarde esperándola, pero la verdad es que lo tenía preocupado. No había podido salir por la constante lluvia, y además no le apetecía demasiado tener que estuchar los gritos de Keigo y las preguntas de Ishida. No, se quedaría en casa a ayudar a su familia con los dos invitados.

Entró al aseo y cogió una toalla grande y otra pequeña. Y se dirigió a la habitación de la chica. Pensaba llamar a la puerta, cuando vio que estaba entornada y se asomó. Rukia empapada, estaba hablando por el móvil.

-¡Muchas gracias Momo¡No sabes el favor que me haces!...

Al chico escuchar el nombre de una chica le tranquilizó, así que entre cariñoso y con un deje de reproche le puso la toalla pequeña en la cabeza, para que no se mojara más. Y la grande la tiró a la cama. Así mientras ella acababa la conversación comenzó a frotarle el pelo. Ella no pudo más que girarse y sonreír lo más que pudo.

-¿Molesto? –una voz masculina les habló.

-No –contestó secamente Ichigo a Shiba Kaien, mientras Rukia colgaba el teléfono.

-¿Te importaría dejarnos solos? Quiero hablar con Rukia.

-Claro… -Ichigo la miró para saber si estaba haciendo bien, pero la chica no podía dejar de mirar al moreno, así que se marchó algo ofuscado.

-Necesito hablar contigo, y ahora es el momento indicado –se sentó en la silla del escritorio.- Tu hermano y Kurosaki están visitando unas naves para hacer…

-¿Qué quieres? –la chica se sentó en la cama y comenzó a secarse el pelo.

-¿Por qué demonios llevas casi una semana sin cogerme el teléfono? –le dijo seriamente.

-¿Y qué querías que te dijera, Kaien¿Qué te preguntara por Miyako-dono?

-No, pero al menos esperaba que te importara…

-¡Y me importa! –le reprochó.- Pero ya da igual, has vuelto con ella…

-¿No quieres saber nada¿no quieres saber por qué hemos vuelto? –comenzó a hablar rápidamente.- ¿Y no quieres saber que ha pasado todo este tiempo que has estado auto exiliada?

-Claro, pero ¿eso cambiaría algo?

-Todo.

-¿Cómo? Respeto mucho a Miyako-dono, jamás haría nada que pudiera herirla.

-Vuelve con nosotros, vuelve a Tokio –realmente la echaba de menos.- Dejaré a Miyako y haremos esto todo lo oficial que tu quieras.

-Yo –en ese momento, y sin saber cómo, se había colado la imagen de Ichigo ¿iba a dejar al hombre por el que había suspirado toda su vida por un pelirrojo respondón que conocía desde hacía tan poco?- no voy a volver hoy a Tokio, necesito arreglar unas cosas.

-¿Entonces cuando?

-Lo antes posible. –En ese momento la puerta principal se abrió y escucharon las voces de Isshin y Byakuya, debían acabar la conversación.

-Mi oferta seguirá en pie, el día que vuelvas prométeme que quedaremos para aclarar todo esto.

-Deja antes a Miyako-dono y te lo prometeré.

-Hecho –sonrió.

-Esperaré tu llamada.

Al salir ambos se encontraron de bruces con Kuchiki Byakuya que los observaba desde su halo de solemnidad. No se tomó muy bien la noticia de que se quedaba a ultimar detalles, pero desde luego fue mejor que la reacción de Yuzu e Isshin cuando le dijo que se iría más bien pronto. Por su parte Karin lo sintió pero no en público.

E Ichigo, él sólo pensaba que había tantas cosas que conocía de Rukia, que necesitaba un cursillo acelerado. No le importaba nada en absoluto que se fuera a Tokio, al fin y al cabo él también vivía allí. Pensó que seguramente se irían el mismo día, y así podrían conocerse mejor lejos de la locura de su carrera y sus amigos.

Pero aún quedaba una conversación pendiente.

**///////////////-----------------------------------////////////////**

**¡¡Por fin!! No he tenido tiempo de actualizar, lo siento. Pero empiezo con los exámenes en breve, y eso quita mucho tiempo. Al menos ya me he curado. **

**¿Qué os parece ahora Kaien¿Odio eterno o derecho a la duda? Hmm… yo sinceramente me quedo con Ichigo que al menos parece más noble ¿no? **

**Ya me contareis. ¡¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!! **

**¡¡Viva la PRDHA!! **


	12. Esperaré

**XII. Esperaré. **

Hacía ya unas horas que los Kurosaki habían cenado. Lo sabía, los había escuchado. Rukia había decidido no cenar, no tenía el cuerpo para comida ni la cabeza para interrogatorios.

Estaba esperando una llamada.

Sabía que no se produciría hoy, quizás mañana, pero aún así ella estaba sentada en su cama, con el móvil enfrente y no podía parar de mirarlo mientras esperaba. Simplemente esperaba ¿pero a qué?

**/////////////-----------------------------///////////////**

-¿Qué haces despierta Yuzu? –le preguntó su hermano desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Bueno… Ichi-nii… yo había pensado que quizás Rukia-chan… -tímidamente habló la muchacha.

-Vale, vale ¿quieres llevarle algo de comer?

-¡Si! –se alegró- ¡no! –el chico puso cara de no comprender nada.

-¿Entonces?

-Preparé algo rápido… ¿y se lo podrías llevar tú Ichi-nii?

-Claro –sonrió el pelirrojo al ver a su hermana pequeña.- ¿Te cae bien Rukia?

-Mucho Ichi-nii –contestó mientras comenzaba a preparar algo de cena ligera- nos trata muy bien a todos ¡hasta Karin se ha encariñado con ella! Aunque nunca lo admitirá…

-Ya veo, ya veo –le tocó la cabeza a su hermana mientras fue al frigorífico a por un refresco.

-A ti también te cae bien ¿no, Ichi-nii?

El chico se lo pensó un poco mientras su hermana lo miraba de reojo. El silencio se hizo profundo en una casa donde casi todos dormían.

-Os vi esta mañana en el salón –soltó sin más.

-¿Está ma-mañana?

-No te preocupes Ichi-nii, jamás se lo diría a papá, ya sabes como es…

-No pararía de bailar alrededor del retrato de mamá y gritar insensateces…

-Si.

-Gracias Yuzu.

-No hay de qué, Ichi-nii –el pelirrojo sonrió.- Cuida bien a Rukia-chan ¿vale?

El chico asintió con la cabeza y la pequeña se fue tranquilamente a dormir a su cuarto. Había dejado todo preparado para que su hermano fuera a ver a Rukia y se sentía un poco más cerca de los dos.

Sin lugar a dudas, le gustaba más Rukia.

/**///////////------------------////////////////**

¿Quién diablos llamaba a su puerta a esas horas de la madrugada? Se levantó con desgana y fue a abrir, al fin y al cabo estaba en casa ajena, y no debía ser desconsiderada.

-¿Ichigo?

-¡Déjame pasar! –le respondió de mala gana, estaba enfadado.- Yuzu te ha preparado esto para cenar, será mejor que te lo comas.

-Gracias –dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama.- Pero no tengo muchas ganas.

-Deberías comer, no es bueno… -comenzó mientras se sentaba él también, pero en la silla de su escritorio.

-Ah –respondió con desgana sin dejar de mirar el teléfono móvil.

-¡Ya está! ¡se acabó! –se levantó rápidamente, en un movimiento ágil que la pobre Rukia no pudo advertir le robó el móvil.- ¿Cómo diablos va esto…?

Se hizo una pregunta retórica mientras intentaba apagar esa cosa parpadeante. Cómo era de esperar el móvil de Rukia era muy historiado en tanto a decoración –toda de conejitos- y eso hacía muy difícil que Ichigo intuyera donde diablos estaba el botón de apagado. ¡Malditos móviles que no parecían móviles!

La chica, por su parte, se quedó petrificada ¿qué demonios hacía Ichigo con _su_ móvil? Sin saber cómo un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo "_Kaien-dono_" pensó. Pero dudó por un momento, ¿y si lo ignoraba? ¿y si decidía superar de una vez esa relación? ¿por qué debería? ¿Por qué? Entonces se dio cuenta de que Ichigo estaba allí, con ella, y Kaien no.

Pero no estaba preparada para decirle adiós, no así, no de esa manera.

Así pues se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a Ichigo intentado que le devolviera el aparato. Pero sin mediar palabra, el pelirrojo decidió que no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Kuchiki Rukia iba a hablar con él, le gustara o no, y el único impedimento era ese estúpido y ruidoso aparato con melodía infantil. Pero una cosa llevó a la otra, y en el forcejeó lo único que salió mal parado fue el teléfono móvil.

-¡Serás imbécil! –le insultó Rukia mientras recogía las partes dos partes en que se había roto el aparato- ¿qué pretendías? Joder…

-Yo… yo… -se comenzó a rascar la cabeza, pero al ver el enfado de la chica se enfadó él más aún ¿es que no se daba cuenta?

-¿Por qué demonios querías romperme el móvil? ¿Estás tonto o qué?

-¡La tonta eres tú si no te das cuenta! –le gritó, y sin poder decir nada más, se marchó dando un portazo que seguramente había despertado a toda la casa. Pero nadie dijo nada.

¡Perfecto! ¡Maravilloso! ¿qué estaba pasando? Oficialmente su vida era un desastre, pero aún así le dolía ver al muchacho marcharse así. Aunque realmente creía que era lo mejor. Ichigo no debía encariñarse de ella. No. Primero debía solucionar sus problemas, sino saldría mal parado.

Aún así, esa noche, tan sólo pudo pensar en la mirada de incomprensión que le lanzó el pelirrojo antes de dar un sonoro portazo.

**////////////////---------------------////////////////**

Lo primero que hizo Rukia después de desayunar fue dirigirse a una tienda y comprarse un nuevo aparato. Tras la compra se fue a una cafetería a trastearlo para ver cómo funcionaba, y para su sorpresa al poco tiempo tuvo su primera llamada: Matsumoto Rangiku.

**////////////////----------------//////////////**

"_Malditas vacaciones_ –pensaba Ichigo, le dejaban tan ocioso que sólo pensaba en tonterías.- _Maldito papá_ –porqué estaba muy preocupado por Rukia-chan, y no paraba de repetir lo desdichada que será en Tokio sin él.- _Y maldita Rukia_ –que por culpa de los factores anteriores no podía parar de pensar en ella."

¿Por qué demonios le había dado tan fuerte? Era absurdo y desconcertante, no podía seguir así, así que decidió llamar a Chad para salir un rato, y quizás a Keigo que seguro estaría dispuesto. Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera cogerle el teléfono llamaron a la puerta de su casa.

Él estaba ocupado, mientras escuchaba los pitidos del teléfono llamar.

-¡¿Es que nadie va abrir?! –la respuesta era obviamente no.- ¡Mierda! –colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la puerta maldiciendo por lo bajo.

-¡¡Buenos días Kurosaki-kun!! –gritó de forma desmesurada una persona tras el umbral de su casa, se notaba a la legua lo nerviosa que estaba.

-¿Inoue? ¿Tatsuki? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Las mismas –respondió la morena.- ¿Qué manera es esa de saludarnos? –Ichigo frunció más el ceño.- No importa ¿Dónde está Kuchiki?

-¿Y yo que sé? ¡No soy su niñera! –se quedó pensativo unos instantes, ¿por qué todo el mundo preguntaba hoy por Rukia?- estará en el museo, trabaja en él.

-No idiota, acabamos de pasar y no está.

-Entonces no tengo ni idea.

-¡Jo! –respondió Inoue con su voz más angelical- queríamos pasar el día conociendo a Kuchiki-san.

-Pues… -la primera pregunta que se le pasó por la cabeza fue "¿por qué?", pero la descartó, no le importaba en lo más mínimo- seguro que fue a comprarse un estúpido móvil. El suyo sufrió un accidente ayer.

-¡Oh pobre!

-Bueno, no importa –Tatsuki era más la más práctica de todos- seguramente más tarde irá al museo.

-Si, si seguro… -Ichigo estaba cortando la conversación para despedirse.

-Así que ponte los zapatos Ichigo –le ordenó la morena- nos vamos.

Y no importó cuantas veces refunfuñara, no importó su cabreo, ni sus excusas, ambas chicas le obligaron a salir. Pero él tenía la venganza perfecta: en cuanto no miraran, llamaría a Keigo.

**////////////----------------///////////**

Rukia salía algo pensativa del museo, la conversación con Rangiku y Nanao-chan le estaba dando qué pensar. Sabía que no estaban mintiendo, pero ¿Quién sabe? Suspiró sonoramente. Estaba tan decidida en cambiar su vida, en plantarle cara a su hermano, que realmente había empezado, todo el engranaje se estaba moviendo lentamente, pero ahora venía el delicado momento de tomar decisiones, y estaba algo despistada.

La pequeña Kuchiki se sentó en un banco a pensar, desde él podía ver perfectamente la ajada y maltrecha fachada del museo, había cogido un café para llevar y pensaba en todo lo que le había dicho Ukitake-sensei, que "casualmente" estaba en Karakura visitando Shunshui-san.

-¡¡Kuchiki-san!!

Alguien le gritó desde el lado derecho, y al girarse la estampa era muy extraña para ella. La animosa voz salía de Inoue Orihime que le hacía señales con la mano, así que se levantó fue hacia ellos. Ya que a su lado estaba Tatsuki con una media sonrisa, y a sus espaldas, con cara de muy pocos amigos, Ichigo hablaba por teléfono con tono de ordenar algo. Extraña estampa.

-Hola –sonrió hipócritamente, en ese momento no estaba para reuniones sociales, pero ¿qué le iba a hacer?.

-¡Menos mal que te hemos encontrado Kuchiki-san! –sonreía la pelirroja.- Es la hora de la comida y nos encantaría que nos acompañases.

-¿Yo? –se señaló a sí misma.

-Si Kuchiki, si vas a quedarte en Karakura, no estará de más conocernos.

-Ah –ella no tenía claro nada de lo que iba a hacer, pero perecía buena idea pasar un rato con ellos, así se distraería.- ¿Dónde vamos a comer?

-Orihime lleva todo el camino hablando de un picnic.

-Pero –la chica se puso colorada- no me ha dado tiempo a hacer comida para todos, ya que Kurosaki-kun quiere invitar a más amigos.

-No te preocupes Inoue –le dijo Rukia aliviada, recordando su experiencia con la comida de la chica.- Compraremos algo para llevar.

-Si…

Ichigo y Rukia seguían ofendidos mutuamente. Se cruzaron pocas palabras, en parte porqué sus respectivos orgullos no les permitían mucho más, y en parte porque Orihime intentaba por todos los medios llamar la atención de Kurosaki-kun, pero había varios factores que no se lo dejaban: el primero el propio Ichigo, que estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que rara vez atendía a nadie, en segundo lugar estaba Asano Keigo, que tenía que hacer el tonto y en último lugar estaba Ishida. Sí, el chico de gafas se había propuesto aplastar, destrozar y rematar lo poco que quedara entre Inoue y Kurosaki, pero lo que no sabía era lo fácil que lo iba a tener.

**////////////-----------------//////////////**

Tatsuki era la mejor amiga de Inoue, y eso estaba patente en todas sus acciones. Desde el primer momento que se conocieron, supo que congeniaría con la pelirroja, y la quería como una hermana. Por eso no podía verla sufrir más por Ichigo, no más. Así que decidió ayudarla con su última baza, pero le hizo prometer, que si esa tarde el chico no daba señales de volver con ella, se olvidaría de él para siempre, pudiera o no.

Apartó disimuladamente a Kuchiki del grupo de amigos y decidió ser franca con ella. Era cierto que no conocía a la morena tanto como para saber si podía confiar en ella, pero algo le decía estaba tomando la opción correcta. Aunque la conversación duró poco, ya que un inesperado pelirrojo cogió del brazo a la chica y se despidió de sus amigos prontamente.

Al parecer Kuchiki Rukia estaba muy solicitada.

**////////////////--------------------//////////**

Ichigo la cogió del brazo hasta alejarla lo suficiente del grupo, hasta que no vio a más gente, conocida, hasta que supo que podían hablar. Rukia no paraba de preguntarle a dónde la llevaba, pero el chico no hablaba, simplemente la "arrastraba", hasta que al fin consiguió un lugar tranquilo. Unos columpios donde deberían haber niños jugando, estaban solitarios y austeros. Parecía el mejor lugar.

-¿Qué ocurre Ichigo? –le pregunto nada más sentarse, al no obtener respuesta comenzó a balancearse lentamente, mientras el chico no movía ni un músculo de su cuerpo, sentando en el balancín contiguo.- ¿Por qué me has sacado tan bruscamente? –más silencio.- ¡Diablos Ichigo…!

-Quédate conmigo.

-¿Qué? –el chico por fin se decidió a mirarla.

-Que te quedes conmigo –en ese tipo de situaciones Kurosaki no sabía más que ser franco y directo.- No se quien diablos es ese Shiba Kaien para ti, no se que ha pasado con él, ni tan si quiera qué representa para ti…

-¿Ichigo?

-… pero no me importa, no ahora, no en este momento –hizo una pequeña pausa para que Rukia asimilara todo lo que estaba diciendo.- Elígeme a mí, quédate conmigo.

-Pero yo…

-¿Qué puedes perder? –la morena achicó los ojos, sin llegar a comprender aún qué diablos estaba pasando.- Viniste a Karakura para alejarte de ellos ¿no es cierto?

-Si –asintió también lentamente.

-Desde que te conozco no he podido dejar de pensar que te conocía desde siempre, y hoy me he dado cuenta, necesito darle una oportunidad a todo esto –se levantó lentamente del balancín y se despidió con un simple:- piénsalo.

En ese momento Rukia tuvo la sensación de estar perdiendo algo importante ¿Cuándo había hecho una locura en su vida? Una de verdad, y no algo planeado durante años ¡nunca! ¿qué le ofrecía ese chico de pelo revuelto? Nada. Pero algo le decía que no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Jamás le había pasado, jamás había estado así ¿y si tenía razón?

-Hecho.

-¿Qué? –Ichigo se giró extrañado.- ¿Qué has dicho?

-Es un trato, Kurosaki-kun –por primera vez dijo su apellido sin jactarse de ello.- Vamos a intentarlo.

-Es un trato, enana –le dio la mano como para cerrar la operación. Pero cuando ella se la tendió tiró para tenerla cerca.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Rukia le contó todo lo que había pasado con Kaien-dono. Ichigo escuchó atentamente, sin hacer juicios de valor, él no era nadie para poder opinar sobre ese tipo de cuestiones, él que jamás había querido a nadie en su vida.

Tras la extensa conversación-monólogo de Rukia, le tocó el turno a Ichigo, ya que Tatsuki había bombardeado a Rukia con mil y una historias, donde en todas el pelirrojo utilizaba descaradamente a todas la chicas.

Pero el trato que habían hecho llegaba más allá de todo eso, llegaba más lejos de un simple "intentémoslo". Era un borrón y cuenta nueva, era seguir adelante con la casualidad de haberse encontrado.

**////////////////-------------------------///////////////////**

**Bueno, al fin actualicé. Se que he tardado muchísimo, pero en parte he decidido que hasta que no tuviera al menos un par de capítulos no lo haría, más que nada por no hacer esperar. Así que el siguiente lo pondré a más tardar mañana, está casi hecho. **

**Debo advertir que a este fic le queda muy poco, de hecho le auguro unos tres capítulos máximo, como mucho cuatro, según como vaya viendo las cosas, pero la verdad, prefiero acabarlo a tenerlo esperando durante días o semanas como ha ocurrido en esta ocasión. Pero en fin, han sido malas fechas para actualizar. **

**Y ya para terminar ¿Ichigo muy OCC? Un poco si, pero bueno, sino el muchacho no iba a dar un paso en su vida. En los próximos capítulos las cosas van a ir algo más rápidas que sino no avanzamos mucho. Y bueno espero que os haya gustado.**

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**


	13. Quédate conmigo

**XIII. Quédate conmigo. **

Isshin Kurosaki no era famoso por su sensatez, ni por su sentido del ridículo, pero esa noche hizo alarde de esas dos cualidades que tenía tan escondidas. Ya que al ver entrar por la puerta a su hijo mayor acompañado de su invitada, no se le pasó por alto el detalle de que algo había cambiado. Sabía perfectamente que algo se traían entre manos, pero esa noche todo quedó más que claro para el cabeza de familia.

Aparentemente nada había cambiado entre ellos, pero conocía suficientemente bien a su hijo como para saber que la pequeña Kuchiki lo había cautivado. La verdad es jamás lo dudo, el día que conoció a Rukia también lo cautivó a él, tenía algo que no podía decir que tenían las demás, y eso era una extraña seguridad que irradiaba. Por eso el mismo día que llegó a su casa comenzó a hablarle de su primogénito, sin saber que en un futuro cercano sus sospechas se harían realidad.

La cena en casa de los Kurosaki pasó envuelta entre unas miradas de complicidad que hacían de la pareja el centro de atención de toda la familia. Al fin Ichigo había encontrado a alguien hecho para él, alguien lo haría pensar de otra manera. Y todos se alegraron.

Pasadas unas horas, los muchachos se despidieron de la familia y cada uno tomó rumbo a sus habitaciones, tras la mirada constante del cabeza de familia, que comenzó a sonreír como un bobalicón, haciendo que una de sus hijas comenzara a enfadarse.

-¿Por qué diablos estás así? –le preguntó Karin.

-¿No es evidente? –le respondió con otra pregunta, y se sentó a ver la televisión, sin hacerle ni caso a lo que estaban emitiendo.

**////////////////--------------------------------------////////////////////**

Ichigo llegó a su habitación con una extraña sensación que le recorría todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué diablos había hecho? ¿qué le había pasado por su loca cabecita para hacer eso? No se reconocía a sí mismo, pero era cierto que Rukia lo volvía del revés. Desde el primer momento que la vio acostada en su cama, supo que habría un antes y un después en su vida, y no estaba equivocado.

Se sentó en su escritorio, sin saber bien qué hacer, todas y cada una de esas sensaciones eran nuevas para él. Desde luego había sido un día completo, ya que por fin pudo acabar todo lo que empezó hace años con Inoue. La muchacha le había propuesto intentarlo otra vez y él se dio cuenta que no podía, era imposible, había alguien más en su cabeza. Fue en ese momento cuando o supo: o hablaba con Rukia o la perdería. Y como Kurosaki Ichigo podía ser de todo menos un cobarde, hizo alarde de ello y se tiró a la piscina.

¿Qué pasaría después? No lo tenía claro, pero al menos debía intentarlo.

Y eso hizo.

**///////////////--------------/////////////////////////////**

Para Rukia la situación era muy similar. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera dado de lado a Kaien-dono? ¡¿Cómo era posible?! Desde que tenía uso de razón había tenido a ese hombre metido en su cabeza, y ahora, cuando por fin podía creer en él, elegía a un muchacho malhablado, testarudo, taciturno y embaucador. Sí, embaucador, pues desde que lo conocía su cabeza se había vaciado de preocupaciones, de cuadros, de libros, y sus pensamientos giraban en torno a él. ¡Dios mío! No cabía la menor duda, se había vuelto loca de remate.

Esa misma noche, la insistente lluvia que acompañaba a esa época del año volvió a aparecer en el firmamento, pero ella no pudo hacerle el más mínimo caso. Estaba reorganizando su vida, y decidió llamar a su más fiel confidente.

-¿Te has vuelto loca, Rukia-chan? –le dijo Hinamori tras la línea telefónica al conocer toda la historia de cabo a rabo.

-Creo que si.

-Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, Rukia-chan, creo que haces bien –esa afirmación dejó helada a la morena.- Sabes que me encanta Shiba-san, pero aún así jamás llegué a pensar que hubiera olvidado a Miyako-san…

-Ah –la pequeña Kuchiki se tumbó en su cama- creo que en el fondo yo tampoco estuve segura del todo.

-Lo se ¿y qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Por ahora me quedaré en Karakura, hasta que Ichigo vuelva a Tokio, después…

-Sigue en pie lo de quedarte en mi casa, ya lo sabes.

-Gracias Momo-chan.

-¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará tu hermano?

-Da igual Momo-chan, estos meses en Karakura me han hecho ver que puedo ser yo misma, sin tener a nii-sama al lado, creo que podré enfrentarme a él.

-¡Si que te han venido bien! –soltó una risita tras la línea telefónica-, has tomado confianza en ti misma. Estoy orgullosa de ti, Rukia-chan.

-Gracias.

-¿Cuándo vuelves a Tokio?

-Seguramente en una semana estaré allí.

-Te preparé un cuarto –Rukia pudo notar perfectamente la cálida sonrisa de su amiga, que aunque estaba a mucho kilómetros de distancia la sentía muy cerca.- Y quiero que vengas con Kurosaki-san.

-Creo que eso será muy fácil.

-Y dime ¿cómo es él? Cuéntame algo más.

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, un pitido se coló en la conversación, Rukia tenía otra llamada, y algo le decía quien podía ser. Pero esa vez, y como primera de otras tantas, lo obvió y comenzó a hablar animadamente del pelirrojo que dormía en el piso de arriba.

**////////////////---------------------------------//////////////////**

-Así que, Momo-chan me va a hacer un sitio en su piso –le comentó Rukia a Ichigo mientras descansaban en el sofá de la casa de los Kurosaki, estaban solos en el salón y algo les decía que nadie les iba a interrumpir.- Aunque realmente es muy pequeño, aún así espero estar poco tiempo, ya que…

-¿Por qué no te vienes conmigo?

-¿Contigo?

-Si, vivo en un edificio de locos, pero al final te acostumbras.

-Pero tu piso también es muy pequeño, no se si…

-Caben dos, es de los más grandes.

-Pero tu casero se molestará, seguro que le importa.

-¿A Hachi? –se quedó pensativo por unos instantes recordando su estancia.- No, lo dudo. ¿Por qué debería?

-No se, por el qué dirán, quizás…

-Es un hombre con el pelo rosa, dudo que le importe el qué dirán.

-Quizás porqué querrá tener un control de sus inquilinos y le molestará que tu alquilases un apartamento y ahora me metas a mí.

-Créeme Rukia, aunque quisiera no puede tener control sobre sus inquilinos.

-¿Y eso?

-Bueno –suspiró- están algo locos, ya los conocerás… hay una niña histérica que tira zapatillas por doquier, una loca de la lencería y de otras cosas que prefiero no saber, otro que no para de leer mangas, y…

-Vale, vale, he pillado el concepto –se rió- debe ser un curioso lugar.

-No lo dudes –sonrió el también.- Entonces ¿qué?

-¿No te parece ir un poco rápido?

-Visto, lo visto, creo que no, enana.

-Está bien, Kurosaki-kun, viviré contigo…

-¿Qué? –la chica se quedó callada súbitamente.

-¿Crees que esto matará a mi hermano?

-Lo conozco poco, pero por la pinta que tiene, creo que ni un ejército podría acabar con él. Da escalofríos.

-Ah, tienes razón.

-¿Y desheredarte?

-No puede.

-Entonces sólo se enfadará.

-Bien, eso no es nuevo últimamente.

Ichigo se quedó callado, tenía una pregunta en mente, pero no sabía ni como hacerla, ni como parecer tranquilo y sereno al hacerla. O más bien como no parecer un celoso compulsivo.

-¿Y… Shiba Kaien? ¿Cómo crees que es lo tomará?

-Eso ya lo se.

-¿Cómo?

-Anoche me llamó.

La chica se cayó e Ichigo se moría por saber de qué diablos habían hablado, pero la morena parecía querer agotar la poca paciencia que tenía, pero aún así suspiró hondo mentalmente y esperó a que siguiera.

-Cuando terminé mi conversación con Momo me había llamado dos veces, y a la tercera se lo cogí… simplemente –hizo una pequeña pausa, ya que ni ella misma comprendía realmente a ese hombre.- Comenzó a disculparse.

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué aún no había dejado a Miyako-dono, pero ya le dije que no hacía falta.

-¿Y qué mas? –el chico se movió de su asiento, parecía que tenía que sacarle a Rukia las palabras con cuentagotas.

-Se enfadó, y me pidió que me quedará con él.

-¿Y tú…?

-Quiero estar contigo, quiero intentarlo, y así se lo hice saber –Ichigo suspiró quedamente.- Pero creo que quiere venir a Karakura.

-¿¿Qué??

**//////////////----------------------------------------/////////////////////**

Inoue había gastado su último cartucho. Se lo había prometido a Tatsuki, si Kurosaki-kun la rechazaba debía hacer lo imposible posible y olvidarse de él. Así que cuando vio como el muchacho cogía Kuchiki-san y salían disparados sin casi despedirse, lo tuvo claro: ella era la causa.

Pero ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué diablos tenía esa chica para hacerle sombra a ella? La pelirroja no había parado de preguntárselo desde que los vio juntos, y esa misma noche hablaba con su mejor amiga sobre el tema.

-No lo se Inoue, Ichigo siempre ha sido un chico raro, y con las relaciones más.

-Lo se Tatsuki-chan –suspiró la pelirroja y se apoyó en la pequeña mesa que reinaba en su salón.

-No te atormentes más, has hecho todo lo que has podido.

-No lo se, quizás…

-¡No! –la morena pegó un sonoro golpe en la mesa.- Estoy cansada de verte así… y además esta vez Ichigo no tiene ninguna culpa… debes olvidarte de él –la última frase la soltó como una madre animando a un niño pequeño.

-Lo se, y lo voy a intentar Tatsuki-chan. Aún así… -la morena levantó una ceja esperando lo que su amiga iba a decir.- Me gustaría conocer más a Kuchiki-san.

-¿Qué? –eso no se lo esperaba.

-Si tengo que despedirme de Kurosaki-kun, al menos quiero saber qué tipo de persona es Kuchiki-san.

-Lo comprendo –sentenció Arisawa.

-Al menos –Inoue sonrió tristemente- Kurosaki-kun está contento cuando ella está cerca ¿no crees?

-Ah –asintió su amiga- ese cabezota jamás lo admitirá, pero creo que ha encontrado la horma de su zapato, Inoue –la pelirroja desvió la mirada, tenía unas ganas inmensas de llorar.- Con esta chica no lo va a tener tan fácil.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Orihime incluso se sintió un poco ofendida.

-No me malinterpretes… pero por lo poco que he visto –tragó saliva para pensar la manera adecuada de decir las cosas- creo que Kuchiki-san es de todo menos… sumisa.

**/////////////////----------------------------------////////////////**

**Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Más rápido imposible XD Intentaré colgar el siguiente esta misma semana, ya os dije que quiero actualizar rápido para compensar la espera de estos capítulos. **

**En fin, se que en el último capítulo Ichigo estaba algo OCC, pero en este no me lo parece. Seguramente alguien pensará: "¿cómo que no? ¿No has visto que en menos de nada los has puesto casi a vivir juntos?". Pero ahora yo os digo que Rukia es una chica que a la primera de cambio se metió durante dos meses en el armario de un chico que apenas conocía. Creo que la podemos tachar de todo menos de lenta XD**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, no he podido contestaros, pero a parte de que FFiction está tonto y no me deja contestar –al igual que no me deja poner comentarios en otros fics que estoy leyendo y odio no poder decir nada- es que tampoco voy muy sobrada de tiempo y creo que es mucho mejor poneros capítulos nuevos y comentaros por aquí ¿no? **

**Nada más que ¡gracias por la paciencia! Y no os preocupéis no voy a dejar el fic a medio. **


	14. Último día en Karakura

**XIV. Último día en Karakura. **

Pero Kaien-dono no asomó su cabeza por Karakura en los días que siguieron, de hecho, ni tan siquiera volvió a llamar. Tan sólo el último día, a primera hora de la mañana decidió comunicarse con Rukia.

Ichigo se despertó esa mañana con nervios en el estómago ¿Quién le iba a decir que un viaje para ver a su familia le iba a cambiar tanto? En fin, así habían salido las cosas y ahora, una vez tomada la decisión no iba a calentarse más la cabeza.

Bajó las escaleras esperando ver a su familia con un opulento desayuno, y no se equivocó en absoluto. Yuzu tenía voz triste, pero intentaba ocultarla de todas maneras posibles, Karin también tenía el semblante algo cambiado, pero ocultaba mucho mejor sus sentimientos, en cambio Isshin estaba orgulloso de su hijo hasta decir basta. Su pequeño retoño había crecido, y se llevaba a una chica consigo, ya que la noche anterior Rukia dejó caer que viviría con Ichigo en Tokio, así que tuvieron que soportar una última noche en Karakura plagada de dobles intenciones del padre del chico, seguidas de puñetazos y patadas propinadas por el primogénito. Todo un show.

-Buenos días –dijo el chico nada más sentarse en la mesa.

-¡Buenos días Ichi-nii! –respondió rápidamente Yuzu.

-¿Dónde está Rukia? O se da prisa o llegaremos tarde…

-Rukia-chan se levantó muy pronto esta mañana, y salió a desayunar hace un rato, pero al parecer la llamaron al móvil y aún no ha vuelto.

-¿Al móvil? –Ichigo frunció aún más el ceño, ya que esperaba que fuera Byakuya soltándole un sermón, y aunque no desconfiaba de la muchacha, algo le decía que ese hombre de mirada lánguida tenía poder de persuasión.

-Debe ser algo importante –comenzó a decir Isshin mientras cogía una tostada.- Ya que a veces levanta algo la voz.

-Tampoco seas exagerado papá –le replicó Karin.

-Lo que sea… ¿de verdad que no quieres que te acompañemos al aeropuerto?

-No hace falta, nos despediremos aquí.

Ichigo estaba más que seguro que una despedida en un aeropuerto con su familia era algo que viviría una sola vez en su vida, y eso ya había pasado. La primera vez que viajó a Tokio le prepararon una gran despedida al estilo Isshin, pero todo acabó con su padre detenido por los guardias de seguridad y él haciéndose el sueco para que le permitieran subir al avión. Así que no, no y no. Esta vez la despedida sería en su casa, donde los follones y jaleos no alertaban a ningún policía.

Al poco tiempo salió Rukia con cara de pocos amigos de su cuarto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie, pero aún así no quisieron preguntar. Los chicos debían salir para el aeropuerto en escasa media hora y sólo quedaba tiempo para alegría y promesas de que volverían pronto, no para interrogatorios.

Antes de salir, Isshin le repitió un millón de veces a Rukia lo bueno que había sido tenerla en casa, además de insinuarle en varias ocasiones que hiciera un hombre a su hijo, tras esos comentarios se llevó varias patadas de regalo de despedida del propio pelirrojo. Yuzu no pudo contener las lágrimas y justo antes de que entraran al taxi, abrazó fuertemente a Rukia-chan y ésta le prometió que la llamaría asiduamente. Y Karin, simplemente, se despidió secamente, pero aún así echaría en falta a los dos muchachos.

-¿Estás lista? –le preguntó Ichigo antes de entrar en el taxi. Ella asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía a la familia que dejaban atrás. A la que por unos meses había sido _su_ familia.

**////////////////-----------------------------//////////////**

Una vez embarcados, les quedaba escasa una hora hasta llegar a Tokio. Ichigo deseaba dormir sobre todas las cosas, los aviones nunca habían sido lo suyo, pero antes de eso quiso asegurarse de que Rukia estaba bien, y todavía conforme con la idea de estar con él, y sobre todo de vivir con él.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Algo nerviosa, la verdad.

-¿Quién te ha llamado esta mañana?

-¿Te pica la curiosidad Kurosaki-kun? –le sonrió falsamente mientras comenzaba a beber un zumo que amablemente le había servido la azafata.

-Joder, enana –resopló- ¿no te parece normal que quiera saber con quien diablos te estabas chillando? –la chica frunció el ceño ¿tanto había gritado?- ¿era tu hermano?

-¿Nii-sama? Él jamás grita, tiene otros métodos. Era Kaien-dono.

-¿Y que quería ese… –"desgraciado", pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, desde que conoció al moreno su animadversión hacía él crecía por momentos- hombre?

-Pues –Rukia sonrió ¿Ese hombre? ¡estaba celoso! ¡Ichigo estaba más que celoso! Y ella por una estúpida y extraña razón estaba contenta con esa reacción.- Creo que llamaba para decir que iba a Karakura.

-¿Qué?

-Si, sabes que no hablo con él asiduamente, de hecho llevábamos días sin hablarnos… así que no sabía qué día volvíamos.

-¿Y por qué estaba enfadado?

-Porque al parecer estaba cogiendo el avión…

Ambos comenzaron a reírse. Ichigo sonreía como un idiota, él había ganado, y en su pequeño marcador personal, él iba ganado por goleada al mujeriego Kaien-dono. En cambio Rukia dejó de sonreír mucho antes que Ichigo, al fin y al cabo ella no le deseaba ningún mal al que había sido su pareja durante unos meses.

-¿Te importa si duermo? –le preguntó el pelirrojo.

-Ah, no –respondió suavemente mientras el chico se recostaba y ella admiraba el paisaje tras sus pies, por algo se había sentado cerca de la ventana.

Ichigo se veía tranquilo durmiendo, ella sabía que durante esos meses en Karakura había tomado mucha confianza en sí misma, pero no era nada comparada con la seguridad que desprendía en todo momento Ichigo, es como si jamás hubiese sido un niño, como si toda su vida hubiese sido un adulto. Y eso en el fondo le entristecía.

Pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lugar, lejos de ese avión. Estaban en el apartamento que iba a compartir con Kurosaki ¿en que diablos había estado pensando? Dio gracias a Dios de estar sentada, ya que las piernas le flaquearon. Ella no era cobarde, pero aún así comenzar a vivir con un chico era un paso que jamás había dado. Sí, había estado algunas noches con Kaien-dono, pero nada comparado con vivir con él.

Suspiró profundamente y pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer es ver como se desarrollaban las cosas, así que sacó un libro y comenzó a leer.

Las piernas dejaron de temblarle.

**/////////////////////----------------------------/////////////////////////**

El día que Kuchiki Rukia llegó por primera vez a Tokio, se volvió a sentir sola. Se encontraba otra vez sin amigos, y con la única compañía de su hermano. Shiba Kaien y su esposa habían sido muy amables cenando con ellos casi todos los días desde su llegada, pero aún así ella estaba sola.

Así que cuando el avión comenzó a aterrizar en la locura de ciudad que era Tokio, recordó a la perfección ese sentimiento, pero miró a su derecha y vio a un chico pelirrojo de mirada serena y ceño fruncido que la acompañaba. Así que no pudo más que cogerle la mano.

-¿Tienes miedo? –le preguntó.

-No, no eso…

-¿Y que es?

-Me alegro de estar contigo, Kurosaki-kun –Ichigo se asombró, pocas veces ella solía decir cosas así, sería por las alturas, pero aún así se alegro de escucharlo.

-Ah, yo también.

**////////////////------------------/////////////////**

Coger las maletas y salir disparados del aeropuerto fue tal follón que no tuvieron ocasión de hablar de nada. Así que una vez sentados en el taxi que les llevaría al que ahora sería su nuevo hogar, Ichigo creyó que era conveniente hacer lo que no había hecho en esos días… advertencias.

-Hachi…

-¿El casero? –interrumpió Rukia.

-Si, el casero –se acomodó en el asiento, aún tenían un rato para hablar.- Es muy buena persona, creo que de hecho por eso lo tratan así.

-¿Así cómo?

-Como si no existiera… -sonrió.- Así que con él no vas a tener ningún problema. Pero en cambio… creo que no te podrás llevar bien con Hiyori.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no se lleva bien con nadie… a la primera de cambio te saca una zapatilla y te arrea con ella.

-Interesante. No zapatillas, apuntado –sonrió Rukia.

-Luego está Hirako, es algo pesado, pero es con el que mejor me llevo, aún así aléjate de él, está algo loco.

-No zapatillas, no loco.

-Exacto –asintió complacido con la cabeza.- Luego Lisa siempre está viendo revistas… extrañas… así que tampoco quiero que te acerques a ella.

-No zapatillas, no loco ¿no revistas? –Rukia estaba perdida.

-Mira, para resumir, intenta esquivarlos a todos, será lo mejor.

-Vale… esquivarlos a todos.

Ichigo suspiró aliviado, y Rukia decidió obviar todo lo que le había dicho, si era cierto que alguien podía sacar zapatillas de la nada, ella lo quería ver. Y si había un loco, aunque fuera de lejos, querría conversar con él, y con lo de las revistas ya se perdió un poco, pero aún así creyó que Ichigo estaba exagerando…

**////////////////////---------------------------////////////////////**

-¡Atún! –una zapatilla voló por el patio interior de la casa.- ¡Queríamos comer atún!

-¿Y que coño he comprado? –gritó Hirako tras sacarse una zapatilla que extrañamente había llegado a su boca.

-¡Atún en lata! –le gritó Hiyori.-. ¿Cómo mierda asamos esto?

-Bueno… puedo hacer una ensalada… -comenzó a decir amablemente Hachi.

-No me gustan las ensaladas –dijo con voz de reproche Mashiro mientras no podía quitar esa cara de niña buena que le caracterizaba.

-Eso es porque tu no engordas… yo no puedo comer otra cosa –reclamó Kensei mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-¡No! Ni un gramo.

-¡Te dijimos atún, descerebrado! –seguía bramando Hiyori.- ¡Y nos vas a traer un atún! ¡No me importa si tienes que pescarlo!

-Bueno, bueno –comenzó a poner paz Rose.- ¿A que restaurante voy encargando la comida?

-Me da igual –Love estaba leyendo un manga y le importaba muy poco comer o no.

-Creo que tenemos visita… -la única que advirtió la presencia de Ichigo y de Rukia fue Lisa.- Hola Ichigo.

-Hola chicos –todos y cada uno dejaron sus quehaceres para fijarse en la acompañante del chico.- ¿Cómo habéis estado?

-Bien –contestó Hirako sin hacerle mucho caso.- ¿Y ella es…?

-Kuchiki Rukia –saludó la chica.- Encantada.

Así en un momento, todos de golpe comenzaron a presentarse. Ichigo suspiró, cogió las maletas y comenzó a subir las escaleras, esperando que Rukia hiciera lo mismo. Pero en esos pocos segundos, que no llegaban a un minuto, todos y cada uno de ellos le habían hecho alguna proposición.

-¡Venga va! –gritó desde el segundo piso el pelirrojo.- ¡Venimos de un viaje y estamos cansados!

-Si.. –dijo Rukia saliendo de la marabunta humana y subiendo rápidamente.

-¡¿No nos vas a contar nada Ichigo?! –preguntó algo asombrado Hirako.

-¡Tú a callar, descerebrado! ¡y corre a por la comida! –le dijo Hiyori mientras le pegaba por la espalda.

-Nah, no hace falta, ya voy llamando para que la traigan –Rose comenzó a marcar en su teléfono móvil.

-¿Comeréis con nosotros Ichigo-kun? –Hachi les seguía amablemente con la única maleta que Ichigo había perdido de vista.

-No, gracias, descansaremos mejor.

-Está bien ¿luego pasaras para contarnos qué tal tu viaje?

-Claro –sonrió el pelirrojo y entró rápidamente en su habitación.

/**////////////////------------------------////////////////////**

-¡Jo! –Mashiro estaba algo disgustada- otro chico guapo con novia…

-¿Y a ti que más te da? –le replicó Lisa.

-Nunca está de más tener posibilidades…

-Pues se acabaron –la chica se sentó en una silla cogió una de sus revistas y decidió que el resto siguiera chillándose. No habría paz hasta que llegara algo que les cerrara las bocas: la comida.

**/////////////////---------------------------///////////////**

-¡Vaya! –exclamó Rukia nada más entrar, mientras Ichigo dejaba las maletas y se disponía a tumbarse en la cama.- ¡Si que son gente rara!

-Un poco –bostezó el pelirrojo.

-Creo que me va a encantar vivir aquí… -se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno, no se… te acostumbras…

-¿Vas a dormir otra vez?

-Si, el avión me deja muy cansado –Rukia bufó ante la expectativa de que Ichigo sólo pudiera dormir.- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-Pues no se –se recostó a su lado apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico.- Ahora que por fin estamos solos…

-¿Qué?

-Creo que yo también voy a dormir –se acurrucó aún más.

-Hm… eso ya lo veremos, enana.

**////////////////------------------------------//////////////////**

**Y nada, ¡he vuelto a actualizar! Lo que hacen unas noches de insomnio… En fin, ¿qué os parecido? A mi me encanta la convivencia de los Vizards, desde luego no pueden estar más locos los pobres… **

**En el próximo capítulo saldrá por fin Kaien ¿qué hará? Pronto lo pondré, pero ya no se cuando. No puedo asegurar que sea esta misma semana, pero lo intentaré. Aún así y por si acaso… **

**¡Feliz navidad a todos!**


	15. Sorpresa, sorpresa

**XV. Sorpresa, sorpresa. **

Kaien había tenido un día horrible, ya que se lo había pasado entero sin hacer nada. Cogió un avión para ver a Rukia, y cuando estaba en la cola de espera decidió que lo de las sorpresas no era para él, sino que quería un buen recibiendo en el aeropuerto.

Pero cual fue su asombro cuando se enteró que la chica volvía a Tokio, así que cuando el iba, ella venía. ¡Diablos! ¡Como odiaba las sorpresas!

Fue entonces cuando el día qué el pensaba que recobraría a Kuchiki Rukia, se convirtió en el día que pasaría con los guardias del aeropuerto. Ya que cuando estaba en la fila de embarque decidió que él no subía a ese avión, y una mujer loca pensó que era porqué sabía más de lo que decía, en definitiva que sabía que se iba a estrellar, y así uno a uno cundió el pánico en todas las personas de la fila, hasta que alguien lo señaló a él como el artífice.

Aunque lo peor de todo fue que tuvo que llamar a Kuchiki-san para que lo sacara de todo el embrollo en el que se había metido.

-¿Por qué ibas a Karakura? –le preguntó secamente Byakuya una vez montados en el coche.

-Quería ver a Rukia-san –ahora si que estaba metido en un lío.

-¿Por qué querrías tu ver a mi hermana, Kaien?

-Estoy preocupado por ella, y quería convencerla para que volviera a casa.

-Noble gesto por tu parte –pero Byakuya no era tonto.- ¿Qué sabes de lo que está pasando?

-Poco.

-Pues yo me esperaba algo más de ti, ya que hasta hace poco manteníais una relación –sentenció sin dejar que su voz mostrara ningún sentimiento.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes eso Kuchiki-san?

-Lo se, y no hay más que decir al respecto.

-¿Y qué opinas? –ahora y más que nunca necesitaba a un aliado, y aunque Byakuya fuera imprevisible, tenía alguna esperanza.

-Simplemente espero que me ayudes a hacer entrar en razón a Rukia.

-¿Lo dices por lo del hijo de Kurosaki?

-Exacto.

-Te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

-Está bien, Kaien, pero si vuelves a hacer que mi hermana sufra yo mismo me encargaré de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del sol –Shiba tragó saliva, Kuchiki-san hablaba muy enserio.- No te lo volveré a repetir.

-Entendido.

-Piénsate bien tu siguiente paso, y consúltame antes de hacer nada.

-Claro, Kuchiki-san.

-Hemos llegado –el chofer paró en segunda fila ante el edificio donde vivía el chico.- Dale recuerdos a Miyako.

-Lo haré –antes de cerrar la puerta se despidió.- Hasta mañana Kuchiki-san.

Pero el hombre noble subió el cristal y le dio orden al conductor para que se marchara. Shiba Kaien vio como partía sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de ocurrir, ya que siempre pensó que Kuchiki Byakuya lo mataría antes de verlo con su hermana pequeña. Pero estaba equivocado, y al parecer él era mejor opción que el hijo de Isshin Kurosaki, y aún no entendía bien la razón.

**/////////------------------------------------///////////////////**

Las cosas estaban más que claras para Kuchiki Byakuya, entre dos males siempre hay que elegir al mal menor. Conocía a Kurosaki Ichigo desde que nació, pero lo había visto en contadas ocasiones. Al parecer era un muchacho rebelde, y confiaba poco en el futuro que pudiera darle a su hermana. No, un chico cualquiera no entraría en la familia Kuchiki.

En cambio Shiba Kaien estaba controlado. Si era mujeriego o no, era problema exclusivamente de su hermana, si ella quería soportar un hombre así, lo prefería. Al menos tenía una buena posición social que mantendría dignamente, ya que los Shiba también eran una buena familia.

En tanto al tema de Miyako, ya lo hablaría con Kaien al día siguiente, pero al menos la primera pieza de su nuevo plan estaba en movimiento. Ahora quedaba lo que tenía planeado hacer desde un principio: visitar a su hermana. Así que dio las señas al conductor y se dirigió a la zona sur de la ciudad.

**////////////////--------------------------------------///////////////**

-¡Está riquísimo Hachi-san!

-Gracias Rukia-san.

-El pescado asado es una de las especiales de Hachi –le dijo Rose mientras le ofrecía algo de beber.

Sí, al final Hirako había conseguido atún ¿de donde? Ni lo sabían, ni querían saberlo. Los inquilinos se habían dividido en dos grupos: uno interrogaba a Ichigo y el otro interrogaba a Rukia.

Los chicos habían bajado para cenar, así que hubo alguna que otra broma sobre lo que seguramente habrían estado haciendo durante toda la tarde. Pero todas acabaron cuando Ichigo le pegó un buen puñetazo a Hirako en la cara. Siempre recibía el mismo.

-¿Entonces eres de la familia Kuchiki? –le preguntó Lisa, mientras Rukia asentía.- Ya decía yo que me sonabas de algo, creo que te vi en una revista.

-¿Rukia-chan sale en una de tus revistas? –preguntó preocupada Mashiro.

-No, fue en una que compré por equivocación.

-Ah, ahora lo entiendo.

-Cuando quieras puedo enseñártela, Rukia-san –se ofreció.- Tengo una buena colección de revistas.

-Gracias –en ese momento la chica recordó la advertencia de Ichigo: no revistas. Pero le dio igual.- Mañana me pasaré.

-Habitación número tres, en el piso de abajo, es la última del pasillo. Pásate a partir de las once.

-Hecho.

Ichigo se acercó a la conversación, ya que estaba algo cansado de Hiyori y sus zapatillas ¿cómo tenía tantas si la mitad salían volando? Se sentó al lado de Rukia y le hizo un gesto de desaprobación cuando escuchó la conversación. La chica en cambio, le sonrió. A punto estaba de soltarle un "no te preocupes Kurosaki-kun" cuando alguien interrumpió la animada cena.

-Rukia.

Al escuchar esa fría voz todos se callaron. La chica se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el asiento, y tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-Nii-sama… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a ver dónde vives.

-Cla-claro... –le pegó un codazo a Ichigo para le saludara y el chico se levantó rápidamente.

-Hola Byakuya.

-Kuchiki-san para ti, Kurosaki –al escuchar eso, Ichigo se enfadó ¿quién se pensaba que era ese engreído?

-Ichigo, déjame la llave del piso, voy a subir con nii-sama.

-¿Qué? ¿estas segura? –el chico metió la mano en el bolsillo cuando la chica asintió firmemente.- Tú misma…

**///////////////-----------------------------------///////////////////**

Rukia hizo un gesto a su hermano para que le siguiera, subieron las escaleras y entraron al apartamento en silencio. Al igual que el resto de la gente que los miraba asombrados. A casi todos se les pasó el mismo pensamiento por la cabeza: sea quien fuere ese hombre, definitivamente, daba miedo.

Al abrir la puerta Rukia entendió porqué Ichigo no estaba seguro de dejar entrar a Byakuya, y la razón era clara: había ropa tirada por toda la habitación. Sí, la habitación, ya que sólo tenían una que hacía a la par de dormitorio-salón-cocina. Y no dejaba dudas de lo que había pasado esa tarde entre esas cuatro paredes. Pero su hermano no dijo nada.

Rukia intentó poner en un rincón la ropa, y vio como su hermano se sentaba lentamente en el suelo, así que ella hizo lo mismo.

-Siento el desorden, nii-sama –se disculpó.- Llegamos está misma mañana y no esperábamos visitas.

-Se nota.

-Lo siento.

-¿De verdad quieres vivir aquí?

-Si, es un sitio encantador.

Byakuya hizo una mirada panorámica del apartamento, y para él tenía muchos calificativos, pero no estaba en esa lista el de "encantador".

-Sólo lo conoces de unas semanas Rukia.

-Lo se.

-¿Te has vuelto loca? Una Kuchiki no puede rebajarse a vivir en un sitio como este.

-No me importa nii-sama, voy a quedarme aquí.

Su hermano no era tonto, y sabía que la más mínima oposición sería totalmente desfavorable para su causa, así que iba a usar otra técnica distinta.

-Está bien, Rukia –la chica se asombró.- Si quieres vivir con Kurosaki, hazlo, no te lo puedo impedir.

-¿Nii-sama?

-Pero al menos hazlo en un sitio decente, sabes que en nuestro edificio tengo pisos sin utilizar –Rukia comprendió de inmediato lo que insinuaba.

-No y gracias, nii-sama, vamos a vivir aquí.

-No con mi dinero.

-Desde luego.

-¿Y cómo piensas vivir?

-Ichigo trabaja y yo…

-¿Estudia y trabaja?

-Si, y yo he acabado la tesis –pero eso Byakuya ya lo sabía.- He hablado con Ukitake-sensei y la expondré dentro de poco tiempo, después buscaré un trabajo.

-Cómo quieras Rukia –el hombre comenzó a levantarse, su labor ya estaba hecha.

-¿Te vas ya nii-sama?

-Si, mañana tengo una reunión a primera hora.

-Claro, iré a verte un día de esta semana al despacho para decirte el día que expongo.

-Perfecto.

Y así salió del apartamento, despidiéndose secamente de Ichigo y sin hacer el más mínimo caso al resto de la gente que lo acompañaba. El pelirrojo no vio salir a Rukia, y creyó conveniente dejarla sola, seguramente necesitaría un poco de intimidad.

**/////////////-----------------------/////////////////**

-¡Por favor! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Rose? –Lisa ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Cada uno tiene sus gustos…

-Eres un hortera.

-La verdad es que un poco sí –adujo Mashiro- ¿Quién lleva ese pelo hoy en día?

-Tú no eres la más indicada para hablar de pelos –le replicó Lisa.

-Con esto no llegamos a ningún sitió, me gustan de color negro y ya…

-Hortera…

-¿Qué le pasa a mi pelo?

Ichigo no pudo más, hacía ya más de media hora que Byakuya se había ido, y tras hablar un poco sobre él la conversación había degenerado tanto que ya no estaba seguro porqué discutían, pero algo le hacía pensar que era sobre ropa interior. Estaban locos.

Hirako estaba ayudando a Hachi a recoger, y él decidió hacer lo mismo. Hiyori había decidido irse a su cuarto y Love miraba la conversación algo asustado.

-Entonces, Ichigo –comenzó a decir Hirako ya dentro de la cocina de Hachi, ambos estaban solos. -¿Es ésta la definitiva? ¿o será como las otras?

-Desde luego –el chico se quedó pensando un instante.- No puedes compararla con nadie. He decidido que se venga a vivir conmigo…

-¡Vaya! ¡Quien te ha visto y quien te ve…!

-Cállate idiota.

-Tengo muchas ganas de hablar con Rukia-san.

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero saber qué diablos ha visto en un idiota como tu –le sonrió.

-Ah –Ichigo sonrió, y su amigo se quedó sorprendido.- Creo que me voy a subir ya.

-¿Tan pronto? Si ni tan siquiera… hemos sacado la tarta…

Pero el pelirrojo ya había salido disparado hacía su cuarto. Se sentía extraño, era verdad todo lo que había dicho Hirako ¿qué diablos había visto en él? Y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta ¿y si él fuera tan sólo un parche? ¿y si fuera alguien de tránsito? ¿y si realmente tan sólo lo estaba utilizando? Subió las escaleras algo preocupado, pero algo le inquietó más en esos instantes.

Rukia no estaba en el apartamento.

¿Dónde diablos se había metido la enana? La habitación no era muy grande, así que era evidente que no estaba allí. Tampoco había podido salir por la ventana, la caída la hubiese escuchado. Luego cayó en la cuenta, seguramente estaría en el cuarto de baño. Así que se dirigió al mismo para saber si estaba bien. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrarla dentro.

En ese instante recordó que en la última semana en Karakura, Rukia había desaparecido del mapa, y él la encontró subida en un árbol leyendo. Y allí le confesó su pasión por las alturas.

No quedaba la menor duda: estaba en la terraza.

Al subir escuchó a la chica hablando animadamente y algo le dijo que debía bajar y no escuchar esa conversación. Pero hubieron dos palabras que lo dejaron a mitad de camino: Kaien e Ichigo.

-No, Momo-chan, no he visto a Kaien desde que fue a Karakura. Pasé toda la semana con Ichigo.

-¿Y cuando vais a venir a casa a comer? –le preguntó su amiga animada tras la línea telefónica.

-No lo se, debería hablar con Ichigo…

-Bien entonces mañana me lo dices.

-Ah, si ¿me acompañarás a ver a Ukitake-sensei?

-Si, pero aún no puedo comprender que no quieras ir tu sola.

-¿Has visto a Renji últimamente? –cambió radicalmente de tema la morena.

-Si, esta misma tarde vi a Abarai-kun, tiene muchas ganas de verte…

-Ah, yo a él también, lo llamaré mañana.

-¿Eres feliz Rukia-chan?

-Mucho Momo-chan –hizo una pequeña pausa recordando todo lo que había pasado ese día.- Soy muy feliz.

Ichigo decidió que ya estaba bien el estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas, y satisfecho bajó las escaleras camino de su apartamento. Pero lo que él no sabía era que quizás le hubiese venido bien saber cómo continuaba la conversación.

Aún así, cuando entró, se dedicó a recoger la ropa, y una vez todo hecho, y sin Rukia alrededor, por fin el sueño pudo con él. Se tumbó en la cama con la ropa puesta y se quedó dormido.

Así fue como lo encontró Rukia.

**///////////////----------------------///////////////////**

**Bueno, otro capítulo ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero poder acabar el fic en estás fiestas, que por cierto ¡¡Feliz navidad!! **

**¡Muchas gracias por seguir el fic!**


	16. Mas visitas

**XVI. Más visitas. **

-Me alegro mucho por ti, Rukia-chan, pero aún así ¿no sigues pensando en Kaien-san?

-A veces… un poco… -suspiró, pero no tan profundamente como para que Hinamori pudiera escucharla tras el teléfono.- Sobre todo cuando estoy sola.

-Es normal, date tiempo para acostumbrarte a tu nueva vida.

-A veces le echo de menos –se sinceró.

-No te preocupes por eso, Rukia-chan, nadie te pide que lo olvides para siempre… podéis ser amigos.

-¿Tú crees?

-¡Claro! –se quedó algo callada, Rukia alzó una ceja y esperó pacientemente a que su amiga pensara.- Aunque… quizás Kurosaki-san no esté muy de acuerdo… al fin y al cabo Kaien-san sigue tras de ti…

-Ah, es cierto… pero no creo que a Ichigo le importe. A veces es comprensivo –la chica se rió ella sola al ver lo que acaba de decir.

-Bueno, Rukia-chan, es muy tarde y mañana mismo nos vamos a ver, mejor nos despedimos.

-Buenas noches, Momo-chan.

-Buenas noches.

Rukia aún se tomó unos minutos antes de bajar para recapacitar la conversación. Sí, era feliz. Pero aún echaba de menos a Kaien y nadie podía reprochárselo, aunque lo único bueno de todo el asunto era que no lo echaba de menos como pareja, sino como amigo y confidente. Y eso le dio fuerzas para pensar que podía pasar página y así comenzar una buena vida al lado de Ichigo.

**////////--------------------------------------------------------///////////////////**

Rukia abrió los ojos, el ruido de aceite hirviendo la despertó muy temprano. Se incorporó lentamente y vio a Ichigo preparando el desayuno. Era extraño, ya que en casa de los Kurosaki eso era tarea de Yuzu.

-Vuélvete a dormir, es muy temprano.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las ocho.

-¿Temprano? –se levantó de un salto.- ¡He quedado con Momo-chan en media hora!

-¿Para qué has quedado tan temprano? –el chico seguía dando vueltas a la comida.

-Me va a acompañar a ver a Ukitake-sansei.

-Comprendo.

-Ichigo –el chico hizo un ruido para hacerle saber que la estaba escuchando, mientras Rukia comenzaba a coger su ropa para cambiarse.- Momo-chan quiere comer algún día con nosotros, quiere conocerte ¿Cuándo te viene bien?

-Cuando quieras… ésta semana me toca de mañanas, así que vendré a casa a comer algo tarde, pero vendré –Ichigo tenía un trabajo de camarero a tiempo parcial, ya que sus clases no eran obligatorias.

-¿Hoy?

-Vale.

-Algo haremos de comer…

-¿Hinamori sabe cocinar?

-Si.

-Perfecto, dile que prepare algo bueno –Rukia sonrió, él sabía que ella era nula con la cocina, pero no le importaba y por un instante le encantó saber que al conocer uno de sus defectos no le obligaba a cambiarlo.

-Lo haré.

Desayunaron rápidamente, ya que ambos llevaban algo de prisa. Al bajar Hiyori estaba discutiendo con Lisa, mientras Mashiro miraba,y Hachi intentaba poner algo de paz. Nunca había tranquilidad en ese edificio.

Pero, al fin y al cabo, era el momento perfecto para salir disparados sin tener que involucrarse en la locura colectiva que, normalmente, reinaba entre todos los inquilinos. Así pues, salieron lanzados diciendo sólo adiós. Nadie notó su partida.

-¿En que andarán metidos –comenzó a preguntar Rukia una vez montada en el metro con Ichigo- la sandalias, la revistas y la del pelo raro?

-A saber –el chico se rió, nadie podía haber puesto motes más adecuados.

Los chicos se despidieron no muy efusivamente en la parada de Ichigo, ya que Rukia tendría que esperar un par más par encontrarse con Hinamori. Llegaba tarde y lo odiaba, la chica siempre era muy puntual y no quería hacerla esperar.

-Lo siento, Momo-chan –le dijo aún jadeando por la carrera que acaba de hacer.- Me entretuve desayunando.

-No hay problema, Rukia-chan, es vuestro primer desayuno en vuestra casa, es normal.

Ambas chicas caminaron dirección a la Universidad, mientras Rukia le contaba con pelos y señales como le iba todo. Hinamori estaba muy contenta y sólo sonreía, ella estaba enamorada en secreto de un hombre mayor, jamás se lo había dicho a nadie, ni a Rukia-chan. Era su jefe: Aizen Sousuke.

-¿Has hablado ya con Renji-kun?

-La verdad es que no…

-¿A qué estas esperando? Seguro que está esperando tu llamada…

-Ah, claro, no se donde tengo la cabeza últimamente.

-Yo si –sonrió pícaramente.

-¡¡Momo-chan!!

-Bueno, vamos a ver a Ukitake y luego te comento.

Pero la entrevista fue corta y tensa, tal y como sabía Rukia que seriá. Ukitake-sensei estaba molesto por haber mentido a la chica, ya que al fin y al cabo la "beca" se la dieron gracias a él, después de que Byakuya-san insistiera. Y claro, la chica aún no lo había perdonado del todo.

Aún así concretaron su exposición para dentro de dos semanas.

Después de la visita, ambas chicas se dirigieron al a oficina de Renji para hacerle una visita. Hinamori había pedido la mañana libre y pensaba pasarla con sus amigos.

-¡Increíble! –exclamó el pelirrojo mientras dejaba su café en la mesa. Habían ido a tomar café a un lugar cercano de su trabajo.- ¿Quién iba a pensar que Kuchiki-sama actuaría de esa manera?

-Desde luego –dijo contenta Hinamori- ahora Rukia-chan, tu hermano te ha dado vía libre…

-No creo.

-¡No seas pesimista Rukia-chan! Todo saldrá bien.

-Tu no estabas en Karakura –suspiró la morena- me amenazó. Es como si hubiera deshonrado el apellido Kuchiki. ¡Menos mal que no sabe que estuve saliendo con Kaien-dono!

-Totalmente contigo, Rukia –dijo el muchacho.- Aunque debo admitir que quizás se lo hubiera tomado mejor…

-¿Tu crees? –preguntó muy interesada- ¿Por qué?

-¿Qué mas te da? Total tú ya has elegido al pelirrojo.

-Se llama Ichigo.

-Como sea…

-Hoy vamos a comer con él, Renji-kun –cortó la conversación Hinamori.- ¿Quieres venir?

-Imposible –mintió el muchacho, la verdad es que no le caía muy bien Ichigo de primeras, y puso una excusa:- tengo mucho trabajo.

-Como quieras Renji –Rukia no insistió.- Pero en otro momento, cuando puedas tienes que venir.

El chico sacó su agenda y se la pasó a su amiga.

-Apúntame la dirección –la chica comenzó a escribir.- Me pasaré en cuanto pueda ¿Cuándo estarás?

-Voy a estar estas dos semanas encerrada, ¿no te he dicho que expongo?

Y así cambiaron de tema. Al poco tiempo el chico tenía que subir a trabajar, sólo tenía media hora de descanso. Las dos muchachas se fueron a una tienda cercana para comprar comida y prepararla. Bueno, más bien Hinamori cocinaría y Rukia daría apoyo moral.

Una vez cerca de su casa, Kuchiki se vio en la obligación de hacer unas pocas advertencias.

-Momo-chan…

-¿Dime?

-Tengo unos vecinos un tanto… curiosos…

-¿No me digas?

-Si, tienen unos hábitos un tanto excéntricos –vio que su advertencia provocó más interés que otra cosa y además estaban muy cerca de su casa.- Tú sólo sígueme y no hables mucho.

-Como quieras Rukia-chan.

Al entrar no había el alboroto que Rukia esperaba, tan sólo Lisa y Mashiro estaban sentadas en la terraza. La primera leyendo una revista que Rukia supo catalogar rápidamente y comprendió a Ichigo. Y la segunda parloteando sin ser escuchada.

-Buenos días.

-¡Buenos días Rukia-chan! ¿Quién es tu amiga? –preguntó Mashiro con ganas de poder hablar con alguien.

-Es Hinamori Momo.

-Un placer –amabas chicas se presentaron.

-Te he estado esperando, Rukia-chan –le dijo Lisa con tono resentido.

-¡Perdóname! ¿Te viene mejor esta tarde?

-No lo se –se hizo la interesante.- Tengo mucho que hacer.

-Oh Lisa… ¡no seas así! –le replicó Mashiro.- La chica acaba de llegar… -la aludida puso los ojos en blanco.

-Está bien, te espero esta tarde.

-Claro, muchas gracias Lisa-san –hizo una reverencia.- Nos vamos.

-¡Pásate luego! –le gritó Mashiro mientras las chicas ya subían las escaleras.

-Rukia-chan –susurró Hinamori.- ¿Qué clase de revista estaba leyendo Lisa-san?

-No preguntes.

Las chicas comenzaron a cocinar. Entre risas y cotilleos, aunque hablaban con frecuencia por teléfono, aún tenían cosas que contarse la una a la otra. A la una, sonó el timbre del apartamento.

-¡Qué temprano! ¡Debe ser Ichigo! ¿Por qué no usa la llave?

-Quizás se le olvidó.

-Este chico… -sonrió.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta no era Ichigo el que esperaba tras el umbral.

-¡Kaien-dono!

**/////////////----------------------------------////////////////**

**Hmmmmm Kaien… Kaien… se que lo he cortado en lo mejor, pero aún así creo que el capítulo está bien de largo. Espero poner pronto la continuación, al final lo estoy alargando más de lo que quisiera, pero me enrollo que da gusto. En cuantito tenga la conti la subo, espero que sea mañana a más tardar. **

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**


	17. Incierto

**XVII. Incierto. **

-¡Kaien-dono!

-Hola Rukia –hizo un pausa al ver una cabeza asomarse.- Hola Hinamori-san.

-Hola Kaien-san –se acercó a su amiga y le susurró.- Rukia-chan si quieres me voy a dar una vuelta.

-No, subiré a la terraza ¿te importa quedarte sola?

-Claro que no –la chica le dijo a Kaien que le siguiera y Hinamori no pudo preguntarle lo que tenía en mente.- ¿Qué hago si viene Ichigo-san?

Pero era tarde, ambos ya habían desaparecido.

**//////////////------------------------------////////////////**

En ese momento no existían Ichigos, Hinamoris ni nada por el estilo. Sólo Kaien-dono, ése era el efecto que causaba él en ella, y lo peor de todo, era que lo sabía. Aunque Rukia había aprendido mucho sobre independencia esos meses en Karakura, Kaien esperaba que no tanto como para no poder convencerla, una vez estando cara a cara.

Así pues, cuando llegaron a la terraza, comenzó la conversación.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí Kaien?

-Hacerte una visita –sonrió.- ¿Qué sino? –Rukia levantó una ceja y espero paciente a la verdadera razón, pero no llegó inmediatamente.

-Pues deberías avisar, estoy muy ocupada –frunció el ceño, al fin y al cabo ya había aprendido de Ichigo.- ¿Puedes venir otro día? –el hombre se quedó paralizado y ella comenzó a tomar rumbo en dirección su apartamento.

-He dejado a Miyako.

-¿A Mi-Miyako-dono? –la morena tartamudeó, ni en el mejor de sus sueños, Kaien-dono hubiera hecho algo así ¿por ella?.- ¿Por qué?

-¡No es obvio! –se acercó peligrosamente.

-No, no tanto…

-Te dije que lo haría y lo he hecho. Me prometiste una conversación Kuchiki –sonrió.- Y me la tienes que dar.

-Ah, cierto… -Rukia desvió la mirada.

Otra vez esa estúpida sonrisa.

-Cuando quieras puedes acabar con esta farsa –le soltó sin más- tú hermano está más que enfadado ya… te has hecho respetar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Todo el rollo este de salir con el chico de Kurosaki ¡venga ya! –se rió.- Se que ha sido para darme celos y para molestar a tu hermano.

-¿Kaien?

-Ya están tus objetivos cumplidos –se acercó a abrazarla, pero Rukia retrocedió más aún.- Venga, he dejado a Miyako, y tu hermano está que hecha chispas. Puedes dejarlo. De hecho tengo una buena noticia más para ti –esta vez sonrió de satisfacción.

-¿Qué? –preguntó tímidamente, comenzaba a dudar hasta de si misma.

-Tu hermano lo sabe –Rukia puso cara de no entender.- Kuchiki-san sabe que tu y yo estamos saliendo –lo dio por hecho.

-¿Nii-sama? ¿Lo sabe? –tragó saliva- ¿y sigues vivo?

-¡Claro! –el hombre se rió, pero él también pensaba que esa sería su reacción.- El otro día fui y se lo dije –mintió.

-¿Quién diablos te dio permiso para hacer eso?

-No te enfades, Rukia, se lo ha tomado muy bien. Sólo espera que dejes ya este estúpido juego y todo será como siempre quisiste…

-¿Cómo siempre quise?

-No más apartamentos pequeños, ni tonterías. Te seré fiel –hizo un signo de promesa. Pero más bien era una obligación, ya que Byakuya había hablado muy seriamente con él sobre el tema de hacer daño a su hermana.- Tu hermano te dejará en paz, me lo ha prometido. No más agobios… no más presiones. Sólo tú y yo.

Se acercó y la abrazó. Ésta vez Rukia sí se dejó abrazar. "Lo que siempre había querido" se dijo a sí misma, mientras notaba el tacto y el olor de Kaien-dono.

**////////////////-------------------------////////////////////////**

Ichigo había tenido un día horrible en el trabajo ¡malditos clientes! ¡maldito jefe! "sonría mas Kurosaki-san" era lo único que le decían. Pero evidentemente, nunca lo hacía. Sí lo seguían teniendo en nómina, era simplemente porqué era un chico muy eficaz, no por su simpatía y dulzura, ya que de eso, dudaban que tuviera.

Llegó a su apartamento tras librarse de dos zapatos de Hiyori, tres patadas de Hirako, una conversación de Mashiro sobre no-se-que-de-la-terraza y una revista que Lisa le puso en las narices.

En fin, el día no mejoraba.

Y así, esperó entrar en su casa. En el único sitio donde habría paz. Pero no podía estar más equivocado. Hinamori se encontraba sola haciendo la comida, ¿dónde diablos estaba Rukia?

-¡Hola! –la chica sacó su mejor sonrisa, hacía ya más de media hora que Rukia había desaparecido, y ella no sabía que hacer.- Soy Hinamori Momo, amiga de Rukia-chan.

-Ah –se rascó la cabeza- yo soy Kurosaki Ichigo. Un placer. ¿Dónde está Rukia? –preguntó sin más rodeos.

-Salió hace una media hora, no creo que tarde más…

-¿Qué fue –comenzó a preguntar el pelirrojo mientras dejaba sus cosas en el armario y se disponía a sacar una mesita para poner la mesa- a comprar algo?

-No -¿qué diablos iba a decir?- digamos que fue a hacer un recado –sonrió tontamente.

-Muy bien ¿qué estás preparando Himanori? –Ichigo dentro de su mal humor, intentó ser lo más amable posible.

Mantuvieron una animada conversación sobre comida, sobre la vida en Tokio y sobre todo… sobre Rukia. Ella quería saber con qué tipo de chico se había ido a vivir su amiga. Y si bien era cierto que, en principio, parecía algo borde y desconsiderado, Momo pudo ver algo más en Ichigo, que no vio en otro. Le pareció creer que podía hacer feliz a Rukia-chan.

Al buen rato, ambos escucharon la voz de Rukia a lo lejos. Las paredes eran de papel.

-Voy a abrirle la puerta –dijo Ichigo aliviado que llegara la morena.

-No hace falta Ichigo-san… -trató de impedirlo en vano.

Cuando Ichigo abrió la puerta se encontró a Rukia hablando con Kaien ¿ése era su recado? Hablaban animadamente, hasta que por fin, en el borde de las escaleras que daba al patio, delante de los otros inquilinos. Kaien le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella sonrió y él se fue.

Sí, Ichigo iba a matarlo lentamente, pero no ahora. Primero debería aclarar unas cuantas cosas con Rukia. Pero aún así, lo buscaría, lo encontraría y lo mataría.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso, Rukia?

-¿Ichigo?

-Responde.

-Era Kaien-dono, vino a hablar conmigo y ya está.

-¿Y ya está?

-Si, ya hablaremos luego –Rukia pasó de él y entró en el apartamento, donde esperaba una ansiosa Hinamori.

-¡No! ¡De ya está nada! –cerró la puerta- ¡Quiero saber de qué demonios habéis hablado vosotros dos!

-Pues de cómo le va a él, de cómo me va a mi y de mi hermano –dijo serenamente mientras terminaba de poner la mesa.

-¿No puedes ser más concreta? –Ichigo se sentó.

-No. Vamos come –ella cogió su cuenco, sus palillos y se dispuso a hacer lo propio. Los dos chicos la miraron algo extrañados ¿qué había pasado?- Tú también Hinamori, sino se enfriará.

-Claro, Rukia-chan.

-¿Qué era tan importante para que tuviera que venir a _mi_ casa? –siguió diciendo Ichigo.

-Ha dejado a Miyako-dono.

-¿Ha dejado a Miyako-dono? –preguntó Hinamori.- ¿Cómo es posible?

-¿Quién es Miyako-dono? –Ichigo no era muy bueno para los nombres.

-La mujer de Kaien-dono –respondió Rukia.

-Ah, claro y ahora viene a por ti.. –le soltó el pelirrojo, aunque eso también lo pensaba Momo.

-Si y no.

-¡¿Cómo que sí y no?! –recomenzó a levantar la voz Ichigo.- ¡Aclárate!

-Sí, ha venido a pedirme que vuelva con él –se sinceró Rukia.

-¡¿Y lo dices tan tranquila?!

-¡Claro imbécil! ¡Le dije que no! –le gritó la morena.- ¡Qué quería estar contigo!

-Bueno, Ichigo-san, Rukia-chan… yo me voy… -Hinamori pensaba que sobraba.

-¡No! –gritaron ambos a la vez.

-La comida esta muy buena, Momo-chan –respondió Rukia medio riéndose.

-Sí, muy buena –dijo también Ichigo, mientras la pobre Hinamori sólo pensaba en cómo huir de ese apartamento.

**///////////-----------------------//////////////////**

Cuando por fin se fue la amiga de Rukia, los dos muchachos comenzaron a recogerlo todo. Ambos pensando en lo que había pasado. Hasta que por fin Ichigo rompió el hielo.

-¿De verdad le dijiste eso? Que te quedabas conmigo.

-Claro tonto, por algo he venido aquí… tome una decisión ¿recuerdas?

-¿Y no te arrepentirás?

-Espero que no –sonrió.

-¿Y Shiba Kaien ha desistido tan rápido?

-Bueno… si y no –Ichigo ya iba a empezar a gritar ante la ambigüedad de Rukia, cuando la chica continuó.- Me ha hecho prometer que aunque no estemos juntos, al menos seamos amigos.

-¿Y podrás? –al chico le cambió el tono de voz, no quería ver a Rukia a menos de quinientos metros del tal Shiba Kaien.

-Claro ¿por qué no?

-No me gusta –la chica se le quedó mirando extrañada.- No me gusta que tengas a ese tipo siempre merodeando.

-Pero Ichigo… sólo estas ¿celoso? –se sorprendió la morena.

-Bueno –se rascó la cabeza, estaba nervioso- no creo que sean celos, es sólo que no me gusta verlo cerca tuya.

-Eso son celos.

-¡Joder que no! –se sentó en la cama.

-Hagamos un trato, si así estás más tranquilo –tenía toda la atención del chico.- Sí Kaien-dono vuelve a insinuarme algo de salir juntos, no volveré a verle –lo dijo como si esas palabras no quisieran salir de su boca.

-Hecho –le tendió la mano.

-Lo hago sólo por ti Ichigo, es una parte importante de mi vida –le quiso hacer entender.

-Claro, lo tengo en cuenta. Pero ¿hecho?

-He-hecho… -le estrechó la mano sin estar realmente convencida.

Pero ya lo había hecho, le había prometido a Ichigo dejar de ver a Kaien si éste le volvía a insistir. Y Dios sabe que otra cosa no, pero Shiba era muy insistente. Sabía que sólo tenía dos opciones: o romper su promesa, u olvidar a Kaien. Y eso último era tan difícil…

En ese momento decidió que tenía que buscar algo de aire, algo de espacio. Y cayó en la cuenta… ¡tenía una cita!

-Bueno, me voy, ahora vengo.

-¿A dónde vas? Tengo toda la tarde libre…

-¡Pues estudia vago!

-Vale –replicó cansinamente.- Pero ¿A dónde vas?

-A ver a Lisa-san –sonrió sabiendo que Ichigo frunciría más el ceño, si eso era posible.- Me va a enseñar unas revistas.

-¿Qué te dije de Lisa y sus revistas?

-Vamos Ichigo, es simpática y dice que tiene una en la que salgo yo –sonrió.

-¿Tú sales en una de sus revistas? –se asombró por completo.- Eso tengo que verlo… -se levantó pero Rukia lo paró secamente.

-En una que compró por equivocación.

-Ya decía yo…

**////////----------------------/////////////**

Shiba Kaien se dirigía a su trabajo, para darle el informe detallado a Kuchiki Byakuya. Bufó. ¡Qué agonía de hombre! Tenía que tenerlo todo controlado al milímetro… y él que siempre había sido de dejar las cosas al libre albedrío… ¿Qué le podía hacer?

Pero algo se le vino a la mente ¿por qué diablos estaba haciendo todo eso? Sí, quería a Rukia, pero tanto como él podía querer a alguien. Había dejado a Miyako, o bueno, ella le había dejado a él tras una visita de Kuchiki-san, ese hombre y sus maneras. Odiaba sus visitas.

En fin, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y otra cosa no, pero sabía que tenía esa batalla ganada, ese chico pelirrojo malhumorado no iba a poder con él, y lo sabía. Ahora le faltaba otra cosa que debía hacer, pero no hoy, no en ese momento.

Debía hablar con Ichigo cara a cara.

**////////////////´----------------------////////////////////**

**Perdón por el retraso, pero es que hoy es mi cumple y el otro día me dieron como regalo… ¡un viaje! ¡si! Así que entre pitos y flautas no he podido poner el capi hasta hoy. El siguiente ya no tengo idea de cuando será, ya que entre nochevieja, el día uno que no existe y demás no lo se. Pero vamos esta semana seguro. **

**Gracias por los comentarios!!!!**


	18. Mentiras arriesgadas

**XVIII. Mentiras arriesgadas. **

Rukia jamás había sido buena con la filosofía. Jamás. No la entendía y le parecía algo abstracto e insulso. Así que se sorprendió mucho a sí misma cuando en su cabeza no había más que planteamientos filosóficos sobre lo que comúnmente se llaman "mentiras piadosas".

Había pasado ya una semana desde Kaien hubiera hecho su primera visita. Sí, una semana. Y en esa extensa semana había visto al chico en tres ocasiones. Lo cierto es que en la primera de ellas Shiba fue más comedido de lo habitual, así que tomaron café, se contaron las buenas nuevas, pusieron un poco verde a su hermano y la cosa fue tal y como ella quería: una tarde normal entre dos amigos. Así que cuando volvió a casa y se encontró con un Ichigo impaciente, sólo pudo sonreír y contarle todo lo que había pasado con pelos y señales.

El chico suspiró tranquilo.

La segunda ocasión había sido un poco más descuidada por su parte. Ya que fue a visitar a su hermano, y claro, Kaien estaba con él ¿Cómo no? Y el siempre perspicaz Kuchiki Byakuya puso las cartas sobre la mesa, pero Rukia las recogió con mucho disimulo ¡tonterías a ella! ¡ja!. Dejó muy claro que lo suyo con Ichigo iba totalmente viento en popa y que nada, ni _nadie, _la haría cambiar de opinión. Su hermano simplemente levantó una ceja y la dejó seguir hablando.

"Pobre ilusa" pensó.

Y al salir del despacho comenzó lo que sería el segundo ataque. Kaien la siguió, le ofreció salir a cenar. Ella lo declinó con la elegancia innata que tenía, pero el chico muy lejos de desistir en su empeño le susurró al oído: "caerás Kuchiki" Y se marchó con esa encantadora sonrisa.

Kaien uno, Rukia cero. La dejó noqueada. Estúpida encantadora sonrisa.

En fin, los días pasaron y la chica omitió ese pequeño detalle a Ichigo. Tampoco había sido para tanto ¿no? Así que se dedicó por completo al pelirrojo y todo lo que él podía darle. Si, había tomado la decisión correcta.

Pero la tercera vez, de la que habían pasado sólo un par de horas, había sido ya definitiva. Todo comenzó con una tonta pelea con Ichigo. No todo podía ir bien siempre. Pero ella llevaba razón ¡por todos los demonios del infierno que si la llevaba! ¿Le pedía tanto? Sólo quería que fuera a su exposición… era muy importante para ella. Acababa la tesis y por fin le darían el título. ¿Era tanto pedirle a la persona con la que vivía que fuera a verla?

Pero Ichigo era un cabezón. Sí, tenía que trabajar ¿pero no podía pedirse un día libre? Estaba segura que no sería un problema, y menos cuando ya se lo había avisado con tiempo. Pero grito tras grito, descubrió la verdadera razón: no quería ver a su hermano.

¡Maldito niñato! Si seguía con ella debía tragarse a Kuchiki Byakuya. Pero lo que Rukia no llegó a entender bien, es que esa era una de tantas razones, no la más importante, pero si una de ellas. Aunque la magnificó.

Lo que le pasaba a Ichigo era un tema completamente monetario. Sí, su padre le enviaba algo de dinero, pero él no quería que lo mantuviera. Así que consiguió un trabajo, pero no era lo suyo. Sonreír y ser amable no eran sus cualidades más destacadas. Así que su jefe ya le había advertido en varias ocasiones sobre un posible despido. Entonces si faltaba al trabajo, sería razón más que justificada para echarlo, y si Rukia no trabajaba… ¿de que vivirían? La chica había pospuesto la búsqueda de trabajo hasta el momento en que expusiera su tesis, Ichigo lo vio correcto y así lo acordaron. Ya que el hermano de Rukia no estaba dispuesto darle nada. Aunque, también es cierto que la chica tenía algo ahorrado.

Pero ella no veía las cosas tan claras. Así que salió del apartamento hecha una furia en dirección ninguna parte. Llamó a Hinamori, pero estaba trabajando, así que no podía escucharla. Renji estaba más que descartado, no sabría como aconsejarla, no era el mayor defensor de Ichigo. Así que sólo le quedaba una última opción: Kaien-dono.

Sí, el mismo Kaien-dono que pocos días antes le dijo que caería. ¿Había caído? Solo un poco. Estaba… planeando.

El chico estaba en su casa y ella cogió un metro para ir a visitarlo. Y nada más entrar cayó en la cuenta ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo? Ahora si había caído, pero bien.

**/////////////////-----------------------------------////////////////////**

-¿Ya está? –la había escuchado atentamente.

-Si.

-Es un inmaduro, Rukia ¿no quiere ir sólo por no encontrarse con Kuchiki-san? –se sentó a su lado, para intentar consolarla.

-Eso parece…

-Yo estaré en primera fila si tú me lo pides.

-No es eso…

-Déjalo, Rukia –sonrió, la tenía justo donde quería.

-¡No! Es sólo una estúpida pelea, lo arreglaremos.

-¿Y por una estúpida pelea vienes a hablar conmigo? –sonrió irónicamente.- Vienes a hablar con la persona que te ha dicho mil veces que lucharía por ti ¿no te parece extraño?

-Bueno, si… pero somos amigos y yo necesito un amigo.

-No, tú me necesitas a mí, y no al crío de Kurosaki.

-Se llama Ichigo.

-Como sea.

-Ha sido una tontería venir aquí –se levantó.

-¿Te vas ya? –no le importaba, el mal ya estaba hecho.

-Si, he de hablar con Ichigo.

-Está bien, pero cuando él no te responda como quieras yo estaré aquí, pero Rukia, -le advirtió- no estaré eternamente.

La chica salió muy confundida ¿qué demonios había hecho? Ahora si que estaba metida en un lío ¿qué le diría a Ichigo? No decirle nada… ¿era mentir? Y si era así ¿por qué no podía ser una mentira piadosa? Sí el pelirrojo sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir el enfado sería mayor y jamás harían las paces. A parte del tema de dejar de ver a Kaien-dono, del cual no estaba muy segura de poder conseguir.

Así que se dirigió a casa, ya era la hora de la cena y seguramente Ichigo la estaría esperando.

"A _mi_ casa" pensó mientras sonreía.

**/////////////-------------------------/////////////////**

Al llegar a casa esquivó a todos sus locos vecinos que devoraban sin piedad algo que parecía un cerdo. Realmente podían llegar a dar miedo. Pero como estaban con sus menesteres no le costó mucho trabajo quitárselos de encima. Primera fase concluida.

Pero al entrar al apartamento creyó tomar la decisión acertada: no le diría nada a Ichigo.

El chico había preparado una cena, no era romántica, él no era así, pero se había preocupado de que fueran cosas que le gustaban a Rukia. Nada más entrar supo que el enfado se había esfumado como por arte de magia ¿Por qué? Pues porqué tenía el semblante semi-relajado, y eso era mucho pedir para él.

-¿Dónde has estado?

-Dando una vuelta.

-Iré –sentenció mientras se acercaba a ella. Sí, Kurosaki Ichigo, ese hombre cabezón había comprendido que había prioridades, y ahora Rukia era una de ellas.

-¿De verdad? –se le olvidó todo, Kaien, su mentira. Todo.

-Si –la abrazó.- Es la primera vez que convivo con alguien que no sea mi familia y me cuesta pensar en dos.

-Ah, a mi también.

-Es sólo una estúpida pelea.

-Lo siento –susurró como si nadie pudiera escucharla.

-No importa –le dio un tímido beso en la cabeza.- No importa.

**///////////////-----------------------////////////////////**

La noche pasó tranquila dando paso a un día que amanecía igual de quieto. Ichigo se despertó temprano, debía trabajar. Rukia estaba a su lado, y cuando él se levantó hizo un ruidito de desaprobación. El chico rió, si rió. Le encantaba tenerla a su lado.

Pero la muchacha no se despertó, mejor, él quería desayunar y salir corriendo al trabajo para ver como le decía a su jefe lo de tener un día libre, después de dos semanas en Karakura. Y para colmo de males él no era, que digamos, un orador convincente.

Llegó al trabajo tras coger el metro. Al parecer sus vecinos se habían acostado tarde y nadie asomaba su cabeza por el patio. Raro si, pero no imposible. Entró a la cafetería, se puso su uniforme y se fue directamente a hablar con el gerente.

-Jefe –le dijo al hombre de gafas que miraba unas facturas con muy poca gana.

-¿Si? Kurosaki.

-Necesito un día libre –el hombre levantó la mirada de sus papeles y se le quedó mirando a ese chico taciturno que rara vez hablaba.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi novia –el hombre se extrañó ¿este chico con novia? ¡Era un milagro! ¿Qué loca cargaría con un hombre que siempre estaba enfadado?.- Va a exponer su tesis y quiero ir a verla –no mintió fue sincero y directo, como solía ser él.

-Está bien -¿Quién era él para meterse entre dos personas? Si había un milagro de por medio él no lo desharía.- Tú sólo dime el día para que pueda arreglarte el horario con algún compañero.

-Claro, sería dentro de una semana…

-Pero –el hombre le interrumpió- trae a tu novia un día para que la conozcamos…

**////////////----------------------------////////////////**

Ichigo se quedó realmente anonadado ¿qué demonios acababa de pasar? No importaba en absoluto. Tan sólo había conseguido su objetivo y no iba a preguntar más. No.

Así pasó la mañana, entre desayunos y cafés. El pelirrojo fue más amable de lo normal y todos sus compañeros estaban más que asombrados. Es más, el pobre Kurosaki era la comidilla de todos, ya que se preguntaban cómo tendría ese chico novia. La verdad es que Ichigo era sociable, pero ese trabajo sacaba lo peor de él, y si bien es cierto que un par de compañeras intentaron ligar con él al principio luego desistieron. Y a él le daba realmente igual.

Pero a medio día, cuando tocaba el momento de las comidas, alguien entró por la puerta, alguien que no parecía estar en su sitio correcto: Shiba Kaien.

Entró como si el local fuera suyo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Ichigo no se dio ni cuenta, ya que estaba ocupado atendiendo una mesa, pero una de sus compañeras si, y le fue amablemente a atender.

-¿Mesa o barra, Señor? –le preguntó una chica morena sonriente.

-Ese chico –señaló a Ichigo- ¿qué parte atiende?

-¿Kurosaki? –Kaien asintió.- Atiende las cuatro mesas del fondo, pero yo podría…

-¡Perfecto! Veo una libre… -interrumpió a la chica, que para él ya había hecho más que suficiente.- Gracias.

-De nada… -"Que hombre más raro" pensó mientras fue a limpiar una mesa que acababan de desalojar.

/**///////////////--------------------//////////////**

Ichigo salió de la cocina con tres platos directo a la mesa número once. Así cuando la atendió vio por el rabillo del ojo como alguien que se había sentado en la trece le hacía señales con la mano. Ese hombre le sonaba.

"Maldición" pensó, mientras se acercaba.

-Deberías sonreír más Kurosaki, estas trabajando cara al público –le dijo Kaien mientras miraba atentamente la carta.

-¿Menú o carta? –le preguntó sin intención de mantener ninguna conversación con él.

-Carta, por supuesto ¿Qué me recomiendas?

-Que te vayas.

-Muy amable, si, muy amable… -sonrió mientras dejaba la carta en la mesa.- Me gustaría hablar contigo ¿tienes un rato libre?

-Para ti, no.

-Venga, venga, te va a interesar –no dejó de sonreír ni por un instante.

-Lo dudo ¿qué va a tomar?

-Oh, eres insufrible… -puso los ojos en blanco.- Tráeme un café si no vas a comer conmigo…

-¿Por qué iba yo a comer contigo?

-Para disfrutar de mi compañía, evidentemente.

-Seguro.

Ichigo se fue a hacer el peor café de su vida. O al menos el que hacía con menos ganas. Kaien lo miraba de lejos, desde luego que era testarudo ese chico, sino tuviera una excusa, jamás hubiera podido pillarlo desprevenido. Pero ahora daba igual.

-Aquí tiene –le puso el café y la cuenta, aunque eso último no se lo había pedido.

-Oh gracias, espera y te cobras.

-Claro –Ichigo frunció más el ceño al ver lo que sacaba Shiba detrás de su billetera.

-Toma… y oh, toma también esto, es de Rukia.

-Claro –pensó que sería algo que se olvidaría la morena, pero del tiempo que salían juntos. Tomo el dinero, pero antes de marcharse escuchó claramente lo que decía Kaien.

-Y dale las gracias por venir a casa ayer, -el chico se quedó parado- nos lo pasamos muy bien –Shiba se decidió a levantarse, pero Ichigo se lo impidió.

-¿Ayer? ¿Cuándo?

-Tras vuestra pequeña pelea –sonrió.

-¿Cómo mierda sabes tu…? –no, Ichigo sabía que esa no era la pregunta adecuada, sino más bien: "¿Por qué Rukia le contaría eso a Kaien?"

-Si tienes un rato te lo cuento.

-Salgo en media hora –le miró con ganas de asesinarlo.

-Entonces ponme el menú dos, no tiene muy mala pinta.

**///////////////--------------------------/////////////////////// **

**Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? Kaien no es malo, sólo es… insistente, y me gusta mucho. Aunque el pobre Ichigo lo va a pasar mal… **

**Y bueno Rukia, la pobre, tiene que ser difícil olvidarse de su Kaien-dono. Si me preguntáis porqué fue a hablar con él, realmente es porqué confía en él, y después de verlo la primera vez pensó que podían ser amigos… **

**Gracias por los comentarios y felicitaciones XDXD **

**¡¡Feliz 2008!! **


	19. Engánchate conmigo

**Hola!!! De verdad que siento mucho la espera, no sabéis que lío llevo encima con los exámenes. Pero al fin he podido continuar. Gracias a todos los que han esperado y no han desesperado en el intento. **

**//////////////////--------------------------------------------///////////////////**

**XIX. Engánchate conmigo.**

Rukia se levantó como si una pesada losa le cubriera la cabeza. ¿Qué hora era? ¡Dios mío! ¡Que tarde…! Ichigo no tardaría en llegar del trabajo. Menos mal que le sobró cena de la noche anterior y así tenía un problema resuelto.

Se cambió, y decidió a ordenar un poco el apartamento antes de ponerse a repasar su tesis, pero entre que hacía la cama y guardaba ropa sólo había una cosa que se le pasara por la cabeza: lo sucedido anoche. El mentir a Ichigo.

Con su cabeza llena de todas esas cosas le era más que imposible centrarse en el arte europeo del Renacimiento, que de eso iba su tesis, concretamente de los edificios más emblemáticos de Florencia, con sus monumentos. Había escogido ese tema, ya que había vivido allí durante dos años, mientras estudiaba. Un lugar maravilloso, sin dudas.

Pero ni el legado de Miguel Ángel, ni ninguna obra de arte podían hacer que se concentrara. Se sentía mal, no podía explicarlo, pero algo le oprimía el estómago y a veces no la dejaba respirar ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Y en ese momento cayó en la cuenta: Ichigo le importaba más de lo que pensaba, y con él su relación.

Mierda, debía decirle la verdad.

**////////////------------------------//////////////////**

Tan sólo media hora después de la batalla mental de Rukia, Kurosaki hizo su aparición en el apartamento. Nada más verlo supo que había tenido un día horrible ¿cómo lo sabía? Simplemente lo sabía. Y desde luego no parecía el mejor momento.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo? –le preguntó sonriente, aunque supiera la respuesta, y fue directamente a besarle.

-Extraño –se dejó besar y no hizo el más mínimo intento por corresponderla, cosa que la chica decidió ignorar. Él a veces era así de poco efusivo.

-¿Tienes hambre? –se sentó en la mesa que había preparado para dos.

-No, ya he comido –se sentó a su lado, esperando el mejor momento.

-¿Cómo fue lo de pedir un día libre?

-Eso bien, pero luego no te puedes ni imaginar quien vino…

-Ichigo –le cortó, su estúpido estómago estaba en huelga, y hasta que no le dijera la verdad, no dejaría que ningún alimento pasara por él.- Tengo que contarte algo.

-Soy todo oídos –le dijo con voz de ultratumba.

-Ayer… -¿cómo podía empezar?

-¿Después de la pelea? –al ver que la chica no avanzaba, decidió ayudarla. La verdad es que prefería escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle antes de comenzar lo que sería una segunda pelea en dos días.

-Si –asintió con la cabeza para darle más énfasis.- Salí enfadada…

-Lo noté.

-Y llamé a Hinamori, se que estas cosas son sólo entre tu y yo, pero necesitaba desahogarme.

-Si.

-Pero estaba ocupada. Así que llamé a Kaien-dono.

"¿Qué pasa?" pensó Rukia. Ichigo no gritaba, no hacía nada, es como si lo supiera. Y ella estaba realmente alucinando. El silencio se hizo patente, y tuvo claro que o continuaba ella, o nadie hablaría.

-Fui a su casa, y me escuchó –lo resumió tristemente.- Lo siento.

-Es decir –comenzó a decir el pelirrojo pausadamente, ahora Rukia tenía miedo, jamás lo había visto así.- Que te peleas conmigo ¿y vas a contárselo al tío que va detrás de ti? Al que te dijo "que caerías".

-¿Cómo demonios sabes tu eso?

-No por ti, desde luego… Shiba Kaien vino a verme al trabajo.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Sí, vino a contarme todo lo que pasó anoche.

-¿Qué te contó?

Ichigo intentó reproducir palabra por palabra todo lo que le había contado. Mientras avanzaba en la historia, más elevaba la voz. Hasta que terminó con la cortante pregunta de:

-¿Es todo cierto?

-Si.

-¡Joder Rukia! –ahora la chica, aunque pareciera extraño, suspiró, prefería a un Ichigo chillando, que uno calmado.- ¿En que demonios estabas pensando?

-No lo se –no era el momento de ponerse tonta, había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y debía asumir su culpa. Sabía que si empeoraba más las cosas tan sólo podía conseguir perder a Ichigo, y no estaba dispuesta a eso.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿eso es todo?

Él tampoco sabía que hacer. La verdad es que era la primera relación que le importaba, ya que con Inoue, jamás tuvo una pelea, no una de verdad. La pobre Orihime hubiera hecho cualquier cosa antes de lastimar a su querido Kurosaki-kun y aunque también es cierto que la chica tenía pretendientes, ella jamás los hubiera mirado, teniendo a Ichigo de su lado.

Rukia era otro mundo. Ella había tenido otra vida, otras aspiraciones y otras personas que la habían marcado. En definitiva, no sabía como hacer para que funcionara. Sólo sabía que podía, eso si, con Shiba Kaien lejos. Pero lejos de la mente de Rukia.

Ichigo era consciente de lo importante que había sido el moreno en su vida, y en que le costaría olvidar al que ella había creído, hasta hace poco, el hombre perfecto. Pero hasta que Rukia no eligiera, hasta que no se diera cuenta a quien quería realmente, él no podía hacer más que intentar que lo eligiera a él.

-Sí, lo siento –le replicó la chica, que no sabía bien que hacer.- Pero estoy contigo –le intentó coger la mano, pero el chico la rechazó.

-Si estás conmigo ¿por qué mierda a la primera de cambio vas corriendo a verlo?

-Lo se estuvo mal, pero no lo volveré a hacer.

Llegados a este punto, parecía lógico que Ichigo le hiciera cumplir su promesa: no ver más a Shiba Kaien. Pero no, él no dijo nada, no le hizo elegir, simplemente se levantó y bufó. Las relaciones no eran lo suyo, pero aún así no pensaba llegar al ultimátum, nunca son buenos.

Pero Rukia se le adelantó.

-No volveré a verle –Ichigo se giró a verla.- No voluntariamente. Trabaja con mi hermano y sería absurdo prometerte que no lo veré más. Pero si de algo me ha servido todo esto –ella también se levantó- fue para saber con quien quiero estar. Y es contigo.

-Me alegro –su característico ceño fruncido se suavizó relativamente.

-Creo que realmente –se sinceró- pensaba que podíamos ser amigos. De Kaien lo único que echo en falta es su apoyo –Ichigo la miró extrañada.- No, no es que tu no me lo des, pero el tiempo que lo conocía y el tiempo que te conozco a ti… hace que haya a veces un abismo.

-Si, tienes razón. Lo arreglaremos.

-Claro.

Ichigo se sentó sin saber bien que más decir, y Rukia decidió que ya era hora de comer. El chico sacó unos cuantos libros y se puso a estudiar y ella suspiró mentalmente, parecía que lo peor había pasado. Así que cada uno se centró en sus estudios dejando al otro pensar.

Así pasaron casi toda la tarde. De vez en cuando se miraban de soslayo, pero realmente no había más que decir, si estaba todo bien ¿qué más podía pasar? Pero algo estaba a punto de pasar, y pasó en forma de nudillos llamando a la puerta.

-¡¡Ichigo!!

-¿Hirako? ¿desde cuando llama a la puerta? –preguntó más para si mismo que para Rukia.

-No se, siempre llama a la puerta.

-¡¡Ichigo!!

-¿Cuántas veces ha venido aquí?

-Unas cuantas…

-¿Qué?

-¡Joder Ichigo! ¡Deja de hacer lo que estés haciendo con Rukia-chan y sal! ¿O no te acuer… -la puerta se abrió y el puño de Ichigo se clavó en su cara- …das de qué día es hoy?

-¿Día? ¿qué? –preguntó Rukia detrás de Ichigo.

-¡Hola Rukia-chan! –saludó mientras se tocaba la mejilla- hoy no te hemos visto bajar.

-No yo…

-¡Ah! –Ichigo la interrumpió.- Esto… Rukia… hoy ceno en casa de Hirako con todos los chicos ¿vale?

-¿Qué? ¿Y yo no puedo ir?

-No, Rukia-chan –dijo el rubio- es noche de chicos…

-Ah, vale…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada ambos se habían ido. Rukia era rápida pensando, y si hoy era noche de chicos… ¡también lo sería de chicas! Y la verdad es que después de todo era lo último que le apetecía, así que oteó el patio. No había moros en la costa. Cogió su abrigo, algo de dinero y se dispuso a salir. Hoy cenaría fuera.

Pero la verdad es que cenar sola le daba pereza. Así que pensó en ir a matar a Kaien, mientras paseaba por la calle, pero no era buena idea, después de todo. ¿Nii-sama? Seguro que la agobiaría con Ichigo y al final sería un desastre y acabaría enfadada. Hinamori estaría trabajando… ese tal Aizen-san la tenía explotada. Así que sólo quedaba una solución, y se dirigía a su casa sin dudarlo.

-¿Rukia qué haces aquí?

-Visitarte.

-Es raro…

-Más raro es que no me hayas llamado ni una sola vez…

-Lo se –se rascó la cabeza- he estado muy ocupado.

-Como sea, Renji. Pero ya podías haberme llamado o algo.

-Bueno, si… ¿te quedas a cenar?

-Evidentemente.

**/////////////---------------------////////////////////**

Dos horas más tarde, después de una cena precocinada y mil latas de cerveza, los chicos decidieron bajar al patio, donde sabían que también acabarían las chicas, que tenían por costumbre salir fuera a cenar –más que nada por el engorro de no limpiar después.

Al muy poco tiempo, unas no muy sobrias Lisa y Mashiro entraron en escena, seguidas de un Hiyori un tanto enfadada y descalza… lo normal de los días de cena. Las dos primeras se desplomaron en dos sillas, mientras la rubia despotricaba y no paraba de decir que era la última vez que salía con ellas, pero como era lo mismo de siempre nadie se asombró. En ese instante, Ichigo cayó en la cuenta ¿dónde estaba Rukia? En su apartamento no estaba, ya que él había tenido que subir hacía poco, y dio por hecho que habría salido con las chicas.

En ese momento, una mala sensación le inundó.

Seguramente sería el alcohol.

**///////////---------------//////////**

Rukia estaba recostada en el sofá de Renji, con las piernas para arriba. Su amigo había hecho mucha –mucha- cena, bueno, realmente había encargado demasiada comida, y sin saber bien cómo se había pasado. Así que no podía casi ni respirar. Mientras el pelirrojo se reía de ella a carcajada limpia y ya no sabía bien porque…

Fue entonces, cuando la chica miró el reloj, y habían pasado tres horas cenando ¿cenando? ¡Cómo le encantaba charlar con Renji! Le había echado tanto de menos, y él a veces era tan insufrible.

-Creo que debo marcharme –se acomodó, pero pensó que antes de andar, rodaría por el suelo.

-Sí, el imbécil con el que vives –Ichigo no era santo de su devoción- te estará esperando.

-Ya te he dicho que tiene –puso el signo internacional para las comillas- "noche de chicos" –puso los ojos en blanco.

-Y tu tienes ¿"Noche con Renji"?

-Algo así…

-Venga enana –le dijo con cariño- te llevo a casa, que no puedes ni con tu alma.

Así Renji hizo de caballero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y la acercó a casa en coche.

-Entonces ¿de verdad que te trata bien?

-Si –sonrió.- Es… -¿amable? No, no, era el adjetivo…- encantador.

-¿Encantador? Una lámpara es encantadora, un perrito pequeño es encantador pero decir que tu novio ¿novio? –la chica asintió con la cabeza- es encantador, es como decir que estas con él por estar…

-Uff Renji –bufó- ¿cómo explicártelo? –eso, sí, como hacerlo, cuando ni ella misma se entendía.- Ichigo es, realmente especial…

-Cursilerías no… -pero la chica no le hizo ni caso, él se lo había buscado preguntando.

-Es una persona difícil de conocer, pero una vez que lo haces es… es… ¡como una droga!

-¿Cuándo te has drogado?

-En una temporada que viví en Ámsterdam –respondió rápidamente, y el chico sólo pudo parpadear antes de que ella siguiera hablando.- Pero esa es otra historia. En fin, que me he "enganchado".

-No se, lo mismo me precipité al juzgarlo –reflexionó Renji en voz alta, pensando más en Ámsterdam que en otra cosa.

-Definitivamente.

-Entonces invítame a un café a tu casa, y así la veo.

-¡Genial! Pero, ¿no es un poco tarde? ¿mañana no trabajas?

-Si… pero puedo aguantar.

-Después de que nii-sama la tomara contigo… lo siento.

-No importa, sabía que pasaría y aún así lo hice.

-¡¡Llegamos!! –también era evidente que lo único que había llenado a Rukia no era sólo la comida, sino también la bebida.

-Esta bien, a ver si yo también me "engancho" al tipo este…

-No es gay Renji. Doy fe.

-¡Ni yo tampoco! No quiero saber de qué das fe…

Entraron por la puerta, y el alboroto era algo totalmente perceptible. El pobre Hachi estaba sentado en una silla viendo el sonoro espectáculo. Al parecer Hiyori había pegado más fuerte de lo normal a Hirako y el muchacho yacía en el suelo gritando blasfemias y maldiciones, mientras la mayoría se reían de él. El suelo estaba cubierto por una sustancia viscosa, que al olor no dejaba dudas: cerveza en cantidades industriales.

Lisa había sacado alguna de sus revistas y estaba enseñándole a Love que había algo más que la Shonen para leer, y en ese estado el chico lo "vio" todo a las mil maravillas.

Ichigo estaba hablando con Mashiro demasiado cerca, pero no cabía la menor duda de que la chica iba demasiado borracha incluso para saber con quien estaba hablando. El pelirrojo, a su vez, sólo la apartaba con poca delicadeza mientras bufaba y le gritaba a Kensei que se la llevara, al fin y al cabo esa no era su guerra, tan sólo se la habían pasado.

Rose salió del aseo de abajo y pisó a Hirako, siempre recibía el mismo. Fue entonces, cuando Renji y Rukia decidieron aparecer. El primero para interrogar incansablemente a Ichigo y la segunda para saber qué tipo de noche de chicos era esa. Total, sólo parecía una noche más en su edificio, pero con la salvedad que Ichigo estaba allí.

Las seis de la mañana aparecieron rápidamente, y ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de la hora. La verdad es que Renji, antes de irse –ya pasadas las siete, directo a trabajar- tuvo que admitir que Ichigo no era tan malo como él se lo había imaginado, aunque fuera un neurótico. Y además aseguró que volvería otra noche, pero en una que no tuviera que trabajar al día siguiente.

A su vez, Ichigo y Rukia subieron a su pequeño apartamento a descansar, aunque fueran un par de horas. Parecía que lo acaecido con Kaien era algo ya pasado y lejano. En ese momento, sólo estaban ellos –y el olor a cerveza- en su casa.

Al fin parecía que todo estaba llegando a un punto de normalidad.

**///////////-------------------///////////**

**Ya acabé ¡¡si!! El siguiente capi es ya, definitivamente, el penúltimo… que ya lo acabo y no dejo esto más en suspenso. En fin, el último capi va a ser algo especial pero ya os contaré más en el siguiente. **

**¿Qué tipo de final os apetecería? Yo ya lo tengo pensado, pero las ideas nunca vienen mal… **

**Espero poner el siguiente pronto, pero como estoy con exámenes lo tengo difícil, aún así, a esto le queda poco o nada…**

**Gracias por seguir el fic!!!**


	20. Triste noticia

**XX. Triste noticia. **

-¿Entonces? –levantó Kuchiki Byakuya su mirada de unos papeles.

-Nada.

-¿Nada? ¿Cómo es posible?

-Rukia no me coge el teléfono –contestó Shiba Kaien- ni quiere verme. Al parecer no fue buena idea ir a ver al niñato.

Desde hacía ya tiempo Ichigo, para ambos era el "niñato".

-No fue mala idea –claro porqué entre otras cosa fue suya.- Seguro que tu lo hiciste mal. Después de verlo debiste ir a por Rukia…

-Pero Miyako vino y yo…

-Aclárate Shiba –malo, cuando lo llamaba por su apellido siempre era malo- o quieres a Rukia o quieres a Miyako, las dos no pueden ser.

-Lo se –se rascó el pelo, pensativo- intentaré ir hoy a verla…

-No, mañana es su exposición, es tu oportunidad, yo distraeré al vástago de Kurosaki, espero tu mejor esfuerzo.

-Lo tendrás, Kuchiki-san.

-Más te vale.

**///////////////////--------------------------/////////////////**

-Ya, Rukia ¡ya! –gritó Ichigo algo enfadado.- Estas muy bien así.

-¿Tú crees? –le miró algo enfadada.

-Sí, estabas bien con el primer vestido, estabas bien con el traje, estabas bien con los pantalones y la camiseta… ¡Y ahora estas bien con esa falda!

-No se yo…

-¡Joder! –se sentó en el suelo desesperado.- ¡Mujeres!

Quedaban exactamente dos horas para que Rukia presentara su tesis. Había despertado a Ichigo hacia una y media. Y desde entonces no había hecho otra cosa que ponerse ropa. El chico estaba más que desesperado.

La noche antes, Rukia ya le había hecho un pase de modelos enseñándole la ropa que pensaba ponerse: un bonito vestido negro. Pero ahora, a dos horas de su gran momento, estaba indecisa. Y se había puesto toda la ropa de vestir que guardaba en su pequeño apartamento. Pero el problema era que lo hacía una y otra vez.

-Creo que iré a casa de nii-sama…

-¿Para qué? –preguntó ya harto.

-Allí guardo más ropa y quizás encuentre algo que…

-¡Dios! ¡Jamás te había visto así de… histérica!

-Es normal Ichigo, me juego mucho…

-Sí, pero tu ropa no va a hacer que lo hagas mejor.

-Me da seguridad.

-Yo estaré ahí, en primera fila, al lado de tu nii-sama… ¿no te doy seguridad? –no se lo ocurría otra cosa, su estómago rugía, y la chica no le había dejado aún desayunar.

-Vale, si… tienes razón…

-Perfecto –se levantó directo a hacer café.

-Pero prométeme algo.

-¿Qué?

-Que serás amable con nii-sama.

-Todo lo que pueda. Además ya te lo he prometido con esta van… ¿tres veces?

-No lo se, pero se amable.

-¡Joder seguro que soy más amable si me dejas tranquilo!

-No me fío de ti.

-Ya estamos…

Media hora después, desayunados y listos partieron rumbo a la universidad. Rukia al final se había puesto el traje negro. Ichigo simplemente decidió ignorar el tema. Sus vecinos habían tenido fiesta la noche antes con la excusa de quitarle nervios a Rukia, y la verdad es que hubiera sido un buen plan, si ella hubiese asistido. Pero no fue así.

Al llegar, varias caras conocidas saludaron a Rukia. Renji y Hinamori habían pedido el día libre, para estar con ella y luego celebrar que por fin había acabado con la carrera. Entre ellos estaba Ukitake, que la sacó del corrillo para ir preparándose.

-Ey Ichigo –el dijo Renji, con el cual ya se llevaba mucho mejor.- ¿Cómo está Rukia?

-Histérica.

-Es normal –adujo Hinamori- Rukia-chan ha trabajado mucho en esa tesis.

-Si, pero a veces exagera un poco…

-Ella es así –le contestó Renji.

En ese momento Kuchiki Byakuya entraba en la sala, acompañado de su inseparable Shiba Kaien. La amabilidad de Ichigo salió corriendo por la puerta de atrás y les dedicó una de sus miradas asesinas. La verdad es que desde aquél encuentro en el restaurante, el pelirrojo no se había vuelto a encontrar con el que fue el ex de Rukia.

-Buenos días –dijo sin más Kuchiki.

-¡Hola a todos! –saludó el siempre feliz Kaien.

-¿Dónde está Rukia?

-Con Ukitake-sensei, Kuchiki-san –contestó Hinamori, ya que creyó que era lo mejor.

-Comprendo, esto empezará pronto, Kurosaki –el chico lo miró desinteresadamente.- ¿Dónde piensas sentarte?

-En primera fila.

-Perfecto.

Kuchiki no quería poner nerviosa a su hermana, así que dejó que Shiba y Kurosaki se sentaran cada uno a su lado, el moreno a su diestra y el pelirrojo a su siniestra. Una mala combinación.

Durante toda la tesis, Byakuya ignoró a Ichigo, haciendo caso omiso a lo que el muchacho pudiera decir. Tan sólo tenía oídos para Shiba.

Una vez acabada, y aprobada sus tesis. Rukia bajó triunfante las escaleras del escenario donde había expuesto. El primero en felicitarla fue su mentor: Ukitake, y después, como por arte de magia, Byakuya retiró a Ichigo de la ecuación dejando el camino libre para Shiba Kaien.

-Felicidades –le dijo.

-Gracias –contestó secamente.

-No respondes a mis llamadas.

-¿Por qué debería? –le ignoró y decidió ir a ver a Hinamori, pero él se lo impidió.

-Porqué tu misma quisiste que fuéramos amigos.

-Los amigos no hacen lo que tú hiciste.

-¿Qué? ¿El muchacho se enfadó contigo, Rukia? Tranquila, es cosa de la edad…

-No, no se enfadó y no es algo que te incumba.

-Vamos –puso su mejor sonrisa.- Dame una oportunidad, te dije que no iba a estar aquí para siempre, de verdad.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me rindo, hecho, eres de Kurosaki.

-Yo no soy de nadie.

-Vale, vale, baja las defensas Rukia, estoy aquí para firmar la paz.

-¿En serio?

-Si, confía en mi.

-No se si… -estúpida, estúpida sonrisa de Kaien-dono.

-Sólo una vez más.

Sí, Ichigo se enfadaría, gritaría y se ofuscaría. Pero ¡joder! Era Kaien-dono, _su_ Kaien-dono, y sólo quería ser amable, su amigo. ¿Estaba tan mal? ¿era tan horrible?

Ichigo debía entenderlo.

**////////////////////---------------------------//////////////////**

Tras una larga conversación aburrida, donde Byakuya le dio el sermón a Ichigo de qué debía hacer si quería entrar en la familia Kuchiki. Por fin pudo despegarse del insufrible noble.

Suspiró aliviado.

Pero cuando volvió a la sala, se encontró a Rukia riendo tranquilamente algún chiste de Shiba ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? En ese momento sólo quería cruzarle la cara a ese entrometido, pero sabía que la culpa era de Rukia ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

-Tranquilo –Renji conocía perfectamente la situación, y poco a poco comenzaba a gustarle Kurosaki, incluso más que Shiba, ya que Rukia era diferente cuando estaba con Kaien, y eso no le gustaba.

-¿Qué?

-Anda, déjalo… -le cogió del hombro. Ichigo estaba al tanto de que en éstas últimas semanas Renji había sido el confidente de Rukia, desde su discusión, no había secretos ¿o si?

-Ya, se que es inevitable, pero…

-Kuchiki-san está aquí ¿quieres que te vea perdiendo los nervios?

-Claro que no, ese estirado de…

-Pues ya está, habla conmigo, la explicación está clara.

-¿Tu crees?

-Claro, no puede ignorarlo así como así… ten paciencia…

-Lo intentaré.

Durante la comida las cosas no fueron mejor, nadie pudo evitar que Ichigo se pusiera al lado de Rukia, ni el propio Kuchiki Byakuya. Así que Shiba Kaien se sentó al lado del pelirrojo, y no paró de hablar con la chica, ignorando a un muy irritado Kurosaki. Tan sólo le hablaba para tirarle puyas constantemente, cuando nadie los escuchaba.

Así poco a poco, Ichigo fue entrando en un estado de total y rabiosa ira. Y no era para menos, no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando, pero tampoco era tan imbécil como para perder los papeles delante del insufrible Kuchiki Byakuya y del entrometido Shiba Kaien. Fue entonces cuando supo que debía tener un par de palabras con Rukia cuando llegaran a casa, si es que eso ocurría…

Tras la comida, todos insistieron para ir a algún lugar más cómodo y continuar con la "fiesta". Y el lugar no era otro que el piso del noble. Ichigo declinó la oferta lo más cortésmente que pudo, haciéndole entender a Rukia con ése acto que querían que fuesen a casa, pero fue inútil, totalmente inútil. Era su día, y ella quería seguir con todo ese absurdo teatro.

Nada más perderlos de vista, Ichigo se quitó enfadado la corbata y caminó rápidamente hacía su casa, con la única intención de ducharse y aclarar sus ideas. Sus malas ideas.

**////////////////------------------------------/////////////////**

Rukia volvió a casa bien pasada la hora de la cena. Estaba contenta, eufórica. Nada podía haber salido mejor. Su tesis estaba acabada, finiquitada y con ella su carrera. Su hermano había sido amable en todo momento. Sus amigos le habían apoyado, e Ichigo había estado con ella. Sin contar el pequeño detalle de la retirada de Kaien-dono.

Sí, había sido un buen día. Y estaba deseando llegar a casa para contarle las buenas nuevas a Kurosaki.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, algo era cortante el ambiente, Ichigo estaba sentado en medio de la habitación con unos cuantos libros esparcidos por la pequeña mesa que tenían para comer. Nada más escuchar el sonido de la puerta, esperó que se abriera con una mirada de constante desasosiego, estaba impaciente por escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle. Rukia, en cambio, no esperaba más que una bienvenida, pero no de ese tipo.

-Hola –dijo secamente el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué pasa? –no tenían que tener preámbulos políticamente correctos, ellos dos no eran así.

-Dímelo tú –hizo una pausa intencionada, creyendo que la chica sabía de qué hablaba.- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado esta mañana con Shiba?

-Oh, Ichigo –sonrió y se sentó rápidamente a su lado.- Es maravilloso…

"¿Maravilloso?" pensó el chico, definitivamente Rukia no sabía usar los adjetivos correctamente. Nefasto hubiese sido un buen reemplazo.

-…se ha retirado –continúo diciendo.- Me ha dicho que sólo quiere que seamos amigos.

-¿Y tu le crees?

-¿Por qué no debería creerle?

-Porqué es el maldito Shiba Kaien, por eso mismo.

-¡Dale una oportunidad!

-No.

-Por favor…

-No.

-Ichigo yo le creo.

-Esto es absurdo –el chico podía tener una visión más objetiva, ya que Rukia, en el fondo, seguía creyendo en Kaien.

-Lo se, suena extraño, pero es alguien importante para mi.

-No, lo siento pero no. –No, no lo sentía.- No puedo soportar tenerlo todo el día revoloteando.

Rukia suspiró ¿quién era ella para quitarle la razón? Quizás había sido muy optimista pensando en que Ichigo la entendería. Al menos lo había intentado.

-Hablaré con él mañana, si no te parece mal, y no volverá a "revolotear" por aquí.

-Muy bien –puso su mirada en los libros.

-Me voy a la cama.

-Perfecto.

-Buenas noches.

La crónica sobre lo acaecido en casa de su hermano se la daría a Ichigo pocos días después. Ya que después de esa conversación, el ambiente estuvo tenso durante un tiempo, hasta que por fin se calmó.

Las semanas pasaron alegremente, Rukia echaba de menos a veces su vida anterior, pero intentaba que Ichigo no se diera cuenta de ello, aunque a veces era imposible. Así que el muchacho se esforzaba todo lo posible para que ella estuviera bien, y viceversa.

Fueron buenos tiempos para los dos.

Pero pasaron los meses, y con ellos vinieron los primeros exámenes de Ichigo, Rukia le daba todo el ánimo posible, e intentaba dejarlo estudiar en paz. Todo parecía ser una balsa de agua, ya que la chica había intentado que esas semanas fueran lo más tranquilas posibles. Puso a sus vecinos a raya, con menos fiestas por las noches, y nada de llamarlos para alguna de sus ideas locas. Prohibió expresamente a su hermano que se asomara por su apartamento, ya que durante esos meses había ido varias veces de visita, lo que ponía muy irascible a Ichigo, y luego estaba realmente insoportable. Así que si juntaba eso, con los nervios de sus últimos exámenes, podía ser un holocausto.

Lo que si bien era cierto, es que aquella afirmación de Shiba Kaien de retirarse fue puramente mentira, aunque por más que lo intentó, Rukia fue impasible, le debía más lealtad a Ichigo y a su relación que a otra cosa. Y aunque por dentro se muriera por hablar con él, tras una extensa conversación, decidió decirle adiós.

/**////////////------------------------------///////////////**

Pero esa mañana las cosas iban a cambiar para los dos.

Ichigo había tenido ya su primer examen, le había salido francamente bien, el siguiente era tan sólo en dos días, pero aún así, el chico, se había tomado un pequeño descanso para disfrutar de la relación que mantenía con Rukia. Hacía un calor sofocante, ya que el verano se estaba haciendo presente, y para colmo la chica había apagado el ventilador. Y a media discusión entre qué le regalaría por navidad, y porqué estaba apagado el aparato, alguien llamó a la puerta. Era algo inusual en las últimas semanas.

Rukia acudió a abrir.

-¿Nii-sama? –preguntó sorprendida, Ichigo ni se molestó en levantarse, veía la escena perfectamente bien desde donde estaba sentado.- Te dije que no vinieras si…

-Si no era cuestión de vida o muerte –terminó la frase su hermano.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó algo ofendida.

-Kaien ha muerto.

"¿Muerto?" pensó la chica. ¿De qué estaba hablando? No era posible… su hermano se había vuelto loco. El día anterior Rukia se había encontrado con Miyako-dono, y ella misma le había asegurado que su relación Shiba estaba empezando de nuevo. Cosa que alegró profundamente a Rukia.

-¿Q-qué? –tartamudeó como una imbécil.

-Y Miyako-dono también.

La chica se agarró a la pared, Ichigo se levantó corriendo para intentar cogerla, pero se quedó paralizado, cuando la chica giró la cabeza y lo miró. Ya no era la Rukia contenta de hacía unos minutos ahora estaba devastada, como una ciudad después de un bombardeo.

El noble se apresuró a cogerla y entró a la casa para seguir su explicación. Al parecer la noche antes, Miyako y Kaien, habían salido a cenar. Y de camino a su casa, en coche, habían tenido un accidente con un conductor borracho. El resultado fue que ambos dos murieron.

-Intenté llamarte anoche –dijo Byakuya tras su explicación.- Pero teníais ambos el móvil apagado, así que esta mañana decidí que querrías saberlo.

-Gracias nii-sama –tenía la mirada perdida, aún no se había hecho a la idea.

Ichigo parecía un mero espectador de una tragedia, no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Tan sólo miraba a Rukia hablar con su hermano, y no sabía como consolarla.

Tras el incidente, los exámenes de Ichigo pasaron a segundo plano, y no se presentó a ninguna más, decidió pasar el mayor tiempo con Rukia, que parecía haberse sumido en una profunda depresión. A veces, creía qué le echaba la culpa a él de no haber podido pasar más tiempo con Kaien, pero intentaba quitarse la idea de la cabeza.

Dos semanas después de la muerte de Kaien, cuando Ichigo volvió de trabajar se encontró el apartamento vacío, pero vacío de las cosas de Rukia.

Se había marchado, y él la dejó ir.

**//////////-------------------------////////////////**

**Sí, lo se y lo siento. Se que los acontecimientos han ocurrido un poco precipitadamente, pero es que he preferido acabar el fic. Bueno queda un capítulo. Lo he hecho así para no demorarme más, sino con los exámenes hubierais tenido que esperar muchísimo para el desenlace, así que aquí os dejo este capi, y el siguiente os lo pondré pronto, con lo que se acabará. **

**Sobre el siguiente capítulo sólo os diré que será un poco especial, aunque ya lo explicaré mejor antes de ponerlo. Será pronto, de verdad. **

**Nada más que muchas gracias por seguir con el fic, espero que os haya gustado este capi, ya que no es el final. **


	21. Los amantes del círculo polar

**Bueno, último capítulo… espero que os guste. Esta algo inspirado en la película de "Los amantes del círculo polar" pero para quien no la haya visto, no pasa nada, no os destripo la película ni mucho menos. Es tan sólo que he usado unas cuantas frases que me gustaban y demás, pero en sí el argumento no puede ser el mismo. **

**He decidido hacer la primera parte en primera persona, no me gusta mucho hacerlo, pero pensé que era la mejor manera de explicar las cosas. A ver que os parece. **

**XXI. Los amantes del círculo polar. **

**Ichigo. **

Me levanté, sí, me levanté ¿qué acababa de oír? ¿accidente? ¿Kaien? Sin querer y sin saber cómo, durante un segundo me alegre. Mis problemas estaban resueltos. Pero ese segundo de tranquilidad acabó cuando ella se giró, ya no era la chica feliz de hacía unos instantes.

Era otra.

Rukia se quería morir, y yo estaba con ella. O no. Tras la repentina muerte de Shiba Kaien, me miraba diferente, me hablaba de forma diferente. Jamás me lo dijo, pero a veces creo que me estaba echando las culpas. Al poco tiempo no pudo soportarlo más, y se marchó. Me dejó, sin una explicación.

Ella necesitaba tiempo y yo la necesitaba a ella. Pero ella no quería vivir conmigo, ni ninguna parte. Creo que sólo se quería morir.

Y yo ya no estaba con ella.

**//////////////////-----------------------------////////////////////////**

**Rukia. **

Me encanta que haga frío. Pienso en la última vez que fui feliz y hubiese deseado que hiciera frío. Hace ya años ¡años! Puedo recordar el momento, puedo vivirlo, puedo oírlo…

"-¡Maldito calor! ¿se ha roto el ventilador?

-No.

-¿Por qué diablos está apagado Rukia?

-Porqué yo no tengo tanto calor, evidentemente…

-¡Maldita enana!

-No me llames así Kurosaki-kun…

-¡Deja esa revista y hazme caso!

-¿Qué me vas a regalar en navidad?

-¡Queda mucho para eso!

-¿Qué me vas a regalar en navidad?

-Nieve, toda la que quieras…"

Estar enamorada no es fácil. No basta con desearlo, hay que oírlo.

Me quise morir, sí morir y no existir más. Algo me oprimía el pecho y no se iba. Quizás fue rabia, quizás debí llorar, pero yo no soy así. El problema no era Ichigo, ni Kaien, era yo misma. No me di cuenta de lo que quería ni de lo que tenía cuando ya era tarde, cuando ya había abandonado, cuando ya no había vuelta atrás.

Nunca me perdonaré el ser tan débil. Abandonarlo, y así hacer de la tristeza algo patente en mi vida.

A veces echo de menos a Kaien-dono, pero más echo de menos esos ojos color avellana.

**//////////-------------------------------///////////////////**

**Rukia/Ichigo. **

Hace poco, ordenando mi pequeño piso, encontré fotos viejas, fotos no tan viejas y cartas nuevas. Me inundó la melancolía y decidí llamar a Yuzu. Hacía meses que no sabía nada de ella. Tenemos un pacto –tácito- si yo no le preguntó, ella jamás hablará de su hermano.

Pero lo rompió.

Ichigo ya es médico, claro que si ¡claro que sí! Su padre al parecer está realmente orgulloso, ya que tras dejar la carrera con tan pocas asignaturas, finalmente decidiera terminarla.

**////////----------------------------------////////////////**

Me he acostumbrado a salvar gente. Y a estar solo. Durante un tiempo fui feliz lejos de mi familia, necesitaba saber que esos lazos se podían romper y volver a juntar. Fui feliz siendo camarero, repartidor, relaciones públicas… Pero me cansé, hacía ya dos años que Rukia me había dejado, y yo también tenía que dejar algo a cambio, y el golpe se lo llevó mi carrera.

¿Por qué la volví a retomar? ¿Quién sabe? A veces me gusta pensar que maduré, pero se que no es cierto. También me gusta pensar que fue decisión mía, propia y de nadie más, pero es mentira. No es cierto.

Estúpido cuadro, estúpido, estúpido cuadro…

**///////////-------------------------------////////////////**

¿Ichigo vuelve a Tokio? Parece mentira, pero desde hace años, siempre que pienso en volver a verlo, jamás es en Tokio, siempre es en el extraño y lejano paisaje del cuadro que nunca le expliqué ¿seguirá en el museo de Karakura? ¿Quién sabe…?

Yuzu no fue exacta, se que quería serlo, pero no la dejé. A las ocho y media. ¡Diablos! Tengo miedo ¿qué demonios le voy a decir? Lo he hablado tantas veces con Renji, pero ahora, pensándolo fríamente no se sí debería ir ¿qué le puedo decir? ¿me creerá? Siempre pensé que sería algo así:

"-He cambiado mucho.

-¿Tanto?

-Del todo."

**//////////------------------------/////////////////**

Estúpido cuadro, estúpido, estúpido cuadro. No se porqué le sigo la pista. Nunca nadie me ha hablado de él, y creo que sólo quiero escucharlo si lo hace ella. Ahora está cedido en Tokio, y algo me impulsa a ir a verlo.

Iré esta tarde, creo que necesito cerrar esta etapa, creo que necesito olvidarme ya de ella.

Maldita melancolía.

**////////////-----------------------------///////////**

¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido? ¿Por qué le estoy esperando? A veces echo tanto de menos sus brazos, sus manos…

Maldita melancolía.

Son ya las nueve, creo que Ichigo no está en el hotel que me dijo Yuzu. Ese maldito recepcionista no quiere decirme si hay algún Kurosaki Ichigo instalado. Creo que dejaré de dar vueltas por el hotel, creo que mi iré a casa.

No sólo le echo de menos sus brazos, también le echo de menos a él.

**////////////////----------------------------------//////////////////////**

**El estúpido, estúpido cuadro. **

Rukia se cansó de esperar, sabía que está vez estaba esperando una causalidad que no se iba a dar. Sabía que ese día debía pasar página a una historia que había dado ya muchas vueltas, desde que dejó a Ichigo, jamás supo cómo retomar su vida, ni las riendas que tan fácilmente se perdían en el tiempo. Así que salió del hotel pensando que si pudiera lloraría, pero ya no podía, había llorado tanto que se había quedado sin lágrimas.

De camino a su casa, pensó en pasear, pasear sin rumbo, para poder así pensar en qué iba a hacer ahora, en cómo iba a decirle a Yuzu que no podía hablar más con ella y en cómo olvidarse de Karakura, del barrio en el que vivió con él en Tokio, de su apartamento, de su vida. ¿Cómo sería su vida sin la melancolía de haberlo perdido? ¿Cómo serían las cosas ahora que había decidido dejarlo ir de su memoria? Se había arrepentido tantas veces de dejarlo. Aunque en ese momento, creyó que era lo mejor, no podía estar con nadie, en ese momento no podía hacer feliz a nadie, tan sólo necesitaba estar sola y pensar. Pero para cuando se quiso dar cuenta de su estupidez él ya no estaba, se había marchado. ¿Cómo iba a esperarla? Se marchó sin una explicación, como si él hubiera hecho algo malo…

Fue en ese momento cuando al pasar por la puerta de un gran edificio, no muy diferente al resto, vio una exposición temporal de aquel artista que había cautivado a esos ojos color ámbar que tanto iba a echar de menos.

Así que decidió entrar.

Los cuadros se sucedían cronológicamente, cómo si de una vida en viñetas se tratara. Primero pequeños paisajes naturalistas, que evocaban las pinceladas de un niño, para ir pasando a retratos, desnudos, y bohemias calles de ciudades que no conocía. Hasta que por fin llegó, sí, llegó, a ese cuadro que tantas veces había explicado en Karakura, y que ahora se erguía solitario con el sólo rótulo de: "Paisaje imaginario 215". Jamás comprendió el porqué de 215, así que nunca pudo explicarlo cuando se lo preguntaba algún turista despistado.

Seguía siendo igual de enigmático, tanto como su propia vida. Así que decidió sentarse enfrente, y observarlo. Por enésima vez tenía que ver ese cuadro, para cerrar una etapa, para cerrar ese trozo de su vida.

**///////////////--------------------///////////////**

Ichigo miró el papel otra vez. No cabía duda, era allí. Al sacar la entrada dudó estar en el sitio adecuado. Había salido muy tarde de su reunión y le sorprendió que una sala de exposiciones estuviera abierta hasta tan tarde, pero no le importó.

La chica de la entrada le ofreció ser su guía por un poco más en el precio, pero denegó amablemente la proposición. Quería despedirse el solo de su cuadro, y así también, quizás despedirse de Rukia, de la que una vez fue _su_ Rukia.

Comenzó la travesía sin fijarse bien en nada, no sabía porqué ese extraño artista le había gustado tanto, tampoco sabía bien porqué necesitaba encontrar esa obra y mirarla hasta cansarse. Pero así debían ser las cosas, o al menos había un parte de él que se lo pedía a gritos. Cerrar esa etapa y así poder seguir viviendo.

Un estrecho pasillo daba paso a una pequeña sala donde varias personas, de pie y sentadas, observaban unos cuadros que al parecer cerraban la exposición. No cabía duda, debía estar en esas paredes, no quedaba más lugar donde ir. Así que cuando entró algo lo envolvió profundamente.

En frente, como si lo llamará estaba ese lienzo, de extrañas pinceladas, que lo embaucó otra vez, como si la primera vez fuese. Así que se acercó a él pensando que sería la última vez que lo vería. Se situó a un lado, donde no pudiera molestar, y decidió envolverse en ese paisaje por última vez.

-¿Ichigo? –una voz conocida lo llamó tímidamente.

-¿Ru-rukia?

Ambos se miraron como si hiciera siglos desde la última vez. Una extraña sensación de ser dos desconocidos les engañó, hasta que pudieron reaccionar. Y por fin, sonrieron.

El reencuentro no fue como ninguno de los dos se había imaginado, pero al menos se había vuelto a ver.

-¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó la chica, pero antes de que él pudiera contestar, ella se adelantó.- Se que acabaste la carrera.

-Sí –dijo bruscamente.

-Me alegro.

-¿Y tú? ¿qué haces?

-¿Yo? –Rukia suspiró quedamente, había dado tantas vueltas que se había mareado.- Hace unos meses me ofrecieron trabajo en el departamento de la Universidad de Ukitake-sensei.

-Oh –se rascó la cabeza- me alegro mucho.

-Pero no lo he aceptado.

-¿Y eso?

-No quiero seguir viviendo en Tokio, así que estoy buscando mi sitio.

-Ah –asintió con la cabeza- te entiendo.

-¿Has venido por el cuadro? –en ese instante creyó que la frase terminaría con "por mi" pero su cabeza fue más rápida y se paró.

-Claro, sabes que siempre me ha gustado –Ichigo se vio tentado a preguntarle si esta vez, por fin, se lo explicaría, pero ella se la adelantó.

-¿Quieres que te lo explique? –él la miró de reojo, y sonrió.

-Sabes que si, enana.

-Está bien Kurosaki-kun –le dijo sin poder poner ese tono horrible.- Puedes observar cómo en el fondo los trazos nos indican distintos colores dispares para un paisaje, como si la mano de un bebe gigante loco hubiese decidido pintar esas montañas…

-¿Un bebe gigante loco?

-¿Se te ocurre una manera mejor, Ichigo? –levantó una ceja y sonrió como antaño.

-No, no… pero un lugar así no puede existir…

-Sí, si existe, pero ese no es el caso…

-¿Cómo que no es el caso? –le interrumpió bruscamente.- ¡¡Vaya mierda de explicación es esta!!

-Si quieres otra, paga más y te lo explicarán aquí…

-Está bien –el chico puso los ojos en blanco y la dejó continuar.

Así, poco a poco, y a la manera de Rukia, Ichigo iba descubriendo los recovecos del cuadro, la confianza entre ellos se hizo patente. Aunque hubieran pasado años, aún seguía pareciendo que se conocían desde siempre. Estuvieron delante del lienzo hasta que una señal les indicó que era la hora de cierre de la galería. Y cuando salieron de ella, supieron que seguramente sería la última vez que verían esos trazos, pero aunque se había acabado una etapa de sus vidas, otra nueva se abría. Y decidieron darle una oportunidad.

Las explicaciones y disculpas vendrían luego, más tarde, ahora sólo tenían ánimo de disfrutar _su_ casualidad, quizás la casualidad más grande de su vida.

Y decidieron darse otra oportunidad.

**////////////---------------------------////////////////**

**¡Y ya está! Nada más que daros mil gracias a todos lo que lo habéis seguido con paciencia porqué se que a veces he tardado mucho en actualizar, y sobre todo a los que me habéis dejado comentarios que la verdad me hacen mucha ilusión. **

**Contestaré encantada a todos los últimos comentarios de este último capítulo, más que nada por si queda alguna duda o alguna cosa que no haya explicado, ya que cómo bien dije, mi prisa por acabar era el hecho de estar en exámenes. Pero bueno, la verdad es que en ésta época es de donde han salido todos –o casi todos- mis fics… con tal de no estudiar… **

**Así que me despido. ¡¡¡Muchas gracias a todos!!!**


End file.
